Going For Gold
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Jackson is an Olympic Swimmer, Stiles is a pool attendant and kids instructor at the pool where Jackson trains.
1. Chapter 1

This is another AU! I love me some AU! Also review and let me know what you think! Reviews are my crack!

This first part is dedicated to a close friend. I wanted to show that good memories and good things can come from a black past, and even though you don't have any honey, you are who you are because of your memories and experiences, good and bad. Don't ever stop being the kind loving person I couldn't live without. And thanks for letting me post this!

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

Jackson knew he'd been adopted, and before that he'd been in foster care. He knew his mother had been in an abusive relationship, that his father had a drug problem which eventually bled into his mother's life. Jackson knew he was eighteen months when he was taken away from his mother; he knew he had five foster families before he was adopted when he was four. All this he knew because it's what the records said and what he'd been told. They were just cold facts.

Jackson remembered one thing and it was this little snipped of memory that was precious to him. His mother taking him swimming. That was his only memory of her. Swimming. He thought it may have been over the course of several years because he remembered progressing from arm bands to kicking the water and moving forward on his own. He remembered a soft voice called out to him, telling him how well he was doing. How clever he was. Her hands, even when in the water, were always warm too, catching him when he needed help. 'I'm here.' She would whisper when he got frightened. 'I'm here.'

She died of an overdose when he was five, shortly after he was adopted. His parents took him to the funeral, explained his mommy was in the box and that he wouldn't see her again but it was ok because he had a new mommy now.

Jackson didn't care, he wanted his own mommy. He wanted her hands and her cuddles and her happy voice calling out to him when he was able to swim without her help. He wanted to play with her curly wet hair, splash her with his feet and watch her bomb into the pool because that was so much fun.

'Now Jackson we can do anything you want today.' He remembered it clear as day when his dad, his adoptive dad promised him the world if he would just stop crying after his mommy was buried.

'I want to go swimming.' He said pushing the tears off his cheeks with angry fists. He would be the best swimmer he possibly could be. He would make his mother proud. And maybe if she was proud she might come back and see him.

XXX

He got the call in mid-November. He was on the team. He was on the USA Olympic Swimming Team. He was twenty three! He was on the team.

Jackson celebrated! He drank champagne with his friends, then when that was finished he drank tequila, some whiskey, and some other stuff and finished it off with a blue liquid that had a fuzzy label. Perhaps his mind was fuzzy when he tried to examine it. Needless to say the celebration meal with his parents and the child they eventually managed to conceive was a washout. Jackson was hung over to the point of ignorance, receiving a lecture from his father on the evils of the devil drink and disappointed looks from his mother. He wasn't a student anymore, he should be more responsible he should respect the family that saved him from squalor and raised him in a luxury lifestyle.

'If it weren't for this family Jackson you wouldn't be on that Olympic swim team.' Carla his sister muttered.

'My mom, my birth mom, she was the one who taught me to swim, and me, I swam my way onto that team. If you folks will excuse me, I have a hangover to deal with and some vomiting to do.' Jackson said tossing his napkin and two fifty dollar bills onto his plate.

'Jackson we've given you everything! You owe us.'

'Then draw up a bill and I'll work out a repayment plan.' Jackson snapped walking out of the restaurant as people gasped in shocked outrage and the rude young man who had no respect for his family.

XXX

The apartment Jackson rented was cold and empty when he returned. He flopped onto his couch and flicked through his list of fuck buddies on his phone, but he didn't call anyone. He watched television, going from Ace of Cakes to Miami Ink to Teen Mom. It was all shit. He switched on his laptop and cleared his browser history. He looked up Olympic swimming on Wikipedia. He watched old victories on YouTube. He followed the team on Facebook.

After a dinner of toast and coffee his phone rang, it was his dad. He didn't answer but he did listen to the voicemail that explained how disappointed his father was with his childish behaviour. He made his mother cry. Carla is an example Jackson should set his life by, she never let them down the way Jackson did. Jackson should take more responsibility; if he kept acting like this the Olympic team would never want him. If he kept acting like this his father wasn't sure he wanted him as part of the company he was CEO of. Jackson didn't care, the job was boring. Swimming was his one true love.

Carla rang and he answered and hung up after ten seconds of her starting to ball him out for being a loser.

He ignored the next six calls but answered on the seventh with a 'what the hell do you want from me?'

'To start a training programme for your place in the team but if you're not interested I can find someone else.' A gruff voice said.

'No no, I thought you were someone else.' Jackson blushed. 'Please I'm so sorry. Of course I want my place.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Ok. My names Derek Hale, I'm your coach. I want to meet you, I've seen you swim in competitions but Finstock has told me a lot about you.'

'Finstocks' my coach.'

'He asked me to take over. I'll want you to come to New York for a few weeks, there's a fantastic Olympic sized pool here that's underused and we'll be able to get a head start on training.'

'Ok.' Jackson said rubbing his face.

'And Whittemore?'

'Yes?'

'Leave your troubles in the changing room. If personal issues affect your swimming I'm coaching someone else.'

'Of course.' Jackson said.

'Good. Pack, you're flights in the morning.'

Jackson relayed the information, and said his goodbyes. Derek sounded grumpy; perhaps he'd be more pleasant when they met face to face. He packed a bag, Googled his new coach and called his old one.

'Whittemore. Cracking job!'

'Hey coach. I hear you offloaded me.'

'You deserve the best. Hale's a bastard but he's the best.'

'You could have warned me.'

'I told you last night.'

'I saw you last night?'

'You bought me champagne and told me you wanted to sleep with my seventeen year old son.'

'Damn.'

'That's what I said. I don't have a seventeen year old son. I've called all my ex-wives but no one has a kid that age. I'm going to have to start on fiancées before I look at girlfriends.' Jackson laughed at his coaches antics, wondering if the man really was doing that.

'Will you keep in touch?'

'Star like you, I'll want to show you off! Of course I'll keep in touch boy!' Finstock said.

'Your email still cupcake101?' Jackson teased.

'Swim to hell Whittemore.' Finstock said as he ended the call. Jackson laughed, unpacked his bag then repacked it.

At eleven Jackson answered his phone to Carly. He figured he'd try to make amends seeing as he would be leaving in the morning.

'You know what, I'm ashamed of you. I wish they never adopted you.' Carly said spitefully. Jackson remembered the day she was born, he was six and she looked so tiny. He wanted to hold her but he wasn't allowed, she was too precious, they told him. He remembered waiting patiently for them to be finished cuddling her so at least he could see her properly. When he did he brushed tiny fingers over her soft hair. He was warned to be careful, and he was, so careful. Carly looked so precious wrapped in a pink blanket her fist in her mouth. Now all he could picture was her best bitch face. She did them so well.

'You know what; I wish they never adopted me either.' Jackson said as he cancelled the call. He buried his face in his pillow and let out a loud scream. Tomorrow he would be well away from this place and he wondered if he would ever come back.

He rolled onto his back and called Danny. 'Hey buddy. I'm off to New York. Fancy a goodbye fuck before I leave?'

'Horny bastard.' Danny teased. 'How about you leave to door on the latch.'

'How about you hurry the fuck up!' Jackson grinned. Danny always put him in a good mood.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't plan the first half of this chapter but wolfgurl6 and Blooboy70 made me feel like a real devil for leaving it out so this chapter is for you guys. I've never written more than an upside-down kiss for these two so I found this a little awkward. I hope it hasn't filtered over into the writing!

Also I used Google and Wikipedia but I don't know much about Olympic Swimming training so I'm using my imagination for a lot of this. If any of you awesome readers do know more than me, tell me and I'll fix it!

Finally there's a long winded AN at the end to explain myself when you come across a little used pairing. Please don't hate me, hopefully it will all make sense!

XXX

Jackson was already hard, lying on his back and fisting himself loosely as he thought about Danny when the man in question walked through the door, tossing his shirt to the floor and kicking his jeans off as he crawled up the bed and pushed Jacksons hand away, replacing it with his mouth.

'Hello to you too.' Jackson said rubbing his hand along Danny's arm. Danny tried to smirk at him, but the mouthful of cock made it hard for his lips to form the right shape, so he settled for leering. Jackson scoffed a laugh as he arched his hips into Danny's mouth. 'Yes!' Jackson moaned as Danny's fingers found Jackson's hole. Jackson had already slicked himself up in preparation for Danny. Danny dragged his tongue up Jacksons cock, letting it fall from his lips with a wet slap and moved to suck Jackson's balls, rolling them on his tongue as three fingers slid easily into Jackson's passage.

'You slut.' Danny said pulling away. 'How do you want it?'

'Hard and fast.' Jackson said. 'Fuck me Danny.'

Danny smirked as he pulled his fingers out and flipped Jackson so he was face down, arse in the air. 'Look at this.' Danny muttered using his thumbs to pull Jacksons cheeks apart and gaze at the flesh hidden there. 'So ready for me.'

'Just fuck me Danny.' Jackson said. Danny draped himself over Jacksons back, laughing when Jackson turned his head from the kiss he offered before sliding his dick into Jackson.

'What don't you want my tongue in your mouth.'

'I'd rather have your cock in my ass. Danny please fuck me now or I'll do it myself.'

Danny laughed mockingly as he dragged his hips teasingly slow from Jackson and slammed back in hard. Jackson groaned loudly dropping his head onto the mattress between his forearms where they rested, his hands clenched into fists. Danny's hand ran up his spine, fingers edging into Jacksons hair, tugging his head back.

'Yes.' Jackson gasped, his throat pulled tight. Danny's hand worked its way around to Jackson's throat, his fingers digging into Jackson's skin as he pulled him back onto his cock.

'You like that Jackson?' Danny asked. 'Come on Jacks baby, tell me, and tell me how you like it.'

'Hard. Fuck me hard Danny.' Jackson gasped dropping to one shoulder as he worked a hand between his legs only to have Danny slap it away.

'No.'

'Fuck Danny!' Jackson ground.

'I'm the one fucking you. I say what happens.' Danny said wrapping a hand around Jacksons cock and nipping his shoulder. Jackson pushed back onto Danny's cock and forward into his fist. 'Hungry slut.'

'Danny!' Jackson yelled. 'Quit with the fucking games!'

Danny snorted but he started to work his hand jerking Jacksons cock. 'Yes!' Jackson moaned feeling Danny's other hand holding his hip firm. Danny stuttered and moaned, falling forward, his hips slamming into Jackson as he came with a shout. Jackson came hard into Danny's hand covering the sheets.

'Fuck.' Danny said falling to the side. Jackson collapsed on the other side the wet patch. 'Will you miss me?'

'Miss you why?'

'Bastard.' Danny muttered standing and walking to Jackson's bathroom. Jackson looked at the mess he made on the bed and decided to go for a shower. Danny was drying his hands, leaning against the counter.

'When I get settled I might call you or something.' Jackson said stepping into the shower.

'Why would you call me?' Danny asked leaning against the stall door.

'You might want to visit me.'

'I might. I might not. Depends on what's going on here.'

Jackson dropped his head back on his shoulders letting the water wash through his hair and down over his face. 'Depends on who you're fucking you mean.' Jackson asked.

'Yeah. If the quality's poor here I'll come over for a booty visit?'

'I might be in a relationship.' Jackson said. Danny laughed.

'You might.' He agreed. 'But you always drop them like a hot potato when I come knocking on your door.' Danny turned and walked into the bedroom. Jackson rinsed the conditioner from his hair and shut the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist. Danny was half dressed when Jackson walked into the bedroom, water dripping from his hair.

'It's your fault that all of my relationships fail, you chase my boyfriend's away.'

'That's because you'd rather have me fucking you than anyone else.'

'I don't know why, you're a selfish bastard.' Jackson said as he rubbed his hair with a towel.

'Takes one to know one.' Danny muttered. 'What times your flight?'

'Early. Seven.'

'It's after one now. I better go. No fucking flight attendants.' Danny teased over his shoulder. Jackson just snorted as he watched his friend leave.

XXX

'How long until you're flight?' The cute blond asked as he patted Jackson's chest down.

'Thirty five minutes.' Jackson said with a lopsided smile.

'Pity. We could have had a bit of fun.' The blond guy smirked as his hand inched a little too high on Jacksons inside leg.

'We could have. I'll remember to keep my cell in my pocket next time I spot you.' Jackson said.

The guy just smirked as Jackson collected his belongings and walked away. He made his way to his gate just as it opened and passed through. He took a seat, smiled at the mom and little girl who were sitting beside him and made sure to check out the flight crew. He got a smile for his trouble but decided he should probably get some sleep so he slouched into his blanket and closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It was raining in New York and the plane had a bumpy landing. Jackson was glad to get off. He collected his baggage and waited by the coffee shop described in Derek's email. He frowned when a pretty brunette girl approached him with a little girl on her hip. 'Are you Jackson?' She asked. Her hair was long hanging over her shoulder and she looked pregnant.

'Yes.'

'I'm Allison, Derek's wife. He got called up with a sponsor meeting this morning and asked me to come collect you. He was gutted; he really wanted to do it himself.' She said. 'I'd offer to carry your bag but…' she nodded to the little girl who was hiding behind her mommy's hair.

'What's your name?' Jackson asked the little girl gently but she turned away completely burying her face in Allison's shoulder.

'This is Lilly.' Allison said. 'Come on. Let's get back to the car.' Allison said looping her arm with Jackson's free one. 'You have to tell me all about you. Derek's only coaching one other guy and he doesn't talk much.'

'Just the two of us.'

'He wants you to get gold as much as you do.' Allison laughed. 'Until you find somewhere to live you'll be bunking in one of our spare rooms.'

'That's cool. I'll book a hotel room if you want.'

'I told you, I want to get to know you. And take Derek with a pinch of salt, he's a big softie really.' She said leading him to her car and buckling her little girl in as he stored his bags in the trunk.

They chatted about music and the city on the way home, will Allison pointing out some of her favourite things. The house Allison pulled into was big and airy with a massive yard and a half built tree house. There was already a black Camaro in the drive.

'Dada.' Lilly said.

'Yes honey, Daddy must be home.' Allison said as they made their way inside. Jackson set his bags down beside the door where Allison showed him and led him into the kitchen. Lilly wanted down and Allison set her on the floor so she could run ahead of them.

The kitchen was massive with kid's drawings over the walls and refrigerator, held there with colourful magnet. There were toys in the corner and colourful books on the counter. His own kitchen at home as he grew up was cold and clinical, there were no pictures on display, no toys allowed out of their place in the play room.

Lilly had climbed onto a dark haired man's lap and was busy telling him about seeing aeroplanes. Beside them sat a young man with brown messy hair clutching a cup of coffee.

'Jackson, welcome to our home.' Allison grinned.

Jackson smiled realising he was really looking forward to the next few months.

XXX

AN: Please don't hate me! I thought long and hard about this and I don't want to give too much away about the rest of the story but I need Jackson to have a family around him. I chose Allison as a wife for Derek because I didn't see Lydia being loving and maternal, and it seems to come naturally to Allison. I wasn't too keen on the idea of an OC, I like keeping it in the family me! Jackson's about to get a taste of what life's really like and he'll soon be drawing some parallels between the Hales and his own childhood.

Next up Derek introduces himself in true Derek style and we meet Stiles…


	3. Chapter 3

Allison is left to introduce Jackson to Derek. The other young man at the table is Scott, one of his team mates. Derek's taking them both on apparently. Scott's quiet throughout the whole exchange, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

'Oh Derek you haven't broken him already have you?' Allison teased. 'Scott I told you not to take him too seriously.'

'Allison.' Derek said with a frown. She just smiled at him and Derek rolled his eyes at her. 'I've worked out you're fitness and workout schedule, and my wife will be looking after your diet for now.' Derek said handing the two of them pages and a folder about food and workouts. Jackson felt like he was in school. 'There's rules in this house too. No eating crap, stick to your exercise schedule, and no girlfriends back here.'

'I'm gay.' Jackson said suddenly. Derek just shrugs his shoulders.

'Goes for boyfriends too. If you want someone to come over tell me. Remember there's a three year old in this house. A very impressionable three year old who loves to tell her Daddy everything that happens in her day.' Derek said.

'It's true.' Allison added lowering herself into a chair with one leg curled under her bum. 'She would tell Derek how many steps she takes each day if she could.'

'Keep your nose clean and remember it's my house.'

'It's like being back at home with my parents.' Scott muttered. Derek glared at him and Scott lowered his eyes again.

'Don't give into him Scott. He doesn't bite.' Allison warned playfully.

'Allison!' Derek snapped but he looked more amused than anything. Allison stuck her tongue out at him.

'Why don't you show the boys to their rooms and let them unpack and settle in and I'll see what I can make for dinner.' Allison suggested pulling a book towards her.

'Good idea.' Derek stands and Lilly immediately shoved her hand into his.

'I'm coming too.' She announced.

'Oh you are?' Derek asked as he swung her into his arms. She squealed in delight. Jackson followed them out of the room laughing at Lilly's reaction to being tickled.

XXX

'I don't run on a Sunday.' Derek told them in a gravelly voice. It's the first he's spoken since he told them to get up and Jackson has already figured he's not a morning person. 'I lie in with my wife. Do not disturb me unless you're dead.'

'Um…wouldn't that be a little hard?' Scott asked. Derek turned to glare at him and Jackson can't help snickering under his breath.

'Dead.' Derek warned turning his eyes back to the road. They don't speak until they're in a gym and some guys worked them over like a demon. Jackson was aching by the time he got to the edge of the pool and it's only nine.

'What's the plan for the rest of the day?' Jackson asked.

'Get wet.' Derek said practically pushing them into the water. They treaded water for a second looking to Derek for instruction. 'Do you need swimming lessons? Because my daughters swimming instructor is sitting right there.' Derek nodded to a tall chair. There was a guy lounging on it, his hand doing a good job of holding up his head. He offered a lazy wave.

'Swim!' Derek roared.

'Jesus Derek. Wake me why don't you.' The guy yawned. Jackson heard nothing more because Scott was half a length in front of him and he'll be damned if he wanted Scott to beat him first time out. Jackson thrived on competition and soon he was the one half a length ahead.

Jackson swam until his arms burned and his legs felt almost numb. He didn't remember ever swimming so hard in his life, not even during races. Derek was at the edge of the pool and they heard him call them over to the side. Jackson pulled up beside Scott bumping his shoulder. Scott grinned at him for a second.

'Sloppy. You two can't swim for shit. I'm going for a coffee.' Derek said and walked away. 'Stiles.' He barked.

The guy who had been sitting in the lifeguard chair followed Derek making bowing motions. He stopped when Derek turned to glare at him and smirked over his shoulder at the two athletes in the pool.

His chocolate eyes zoomed in on Jackson, they were sparkling with mischief. His mouth had a wide playful smile and he was beaming. He walked out the door with a wink following their swim coach. 'Are you paying dude?' Jackson heard him ask.

'What a bastard.' Scott moaned.

'I know.' Jackson agreed. 'Hey let's do time trials. See if we can't get un-sloppy. Make him eat his words.'

XXX

Allison arrived just before lunchtime. Lilly ran to her Daddy for a cuddle then made her way to Stiles. She stood on his thighs and reached a tiny hand to run over his buzz cut. Jackson found himself suddenly jealous of a child. He wanted to do that to Stiles. Stiles made a roaring face and Lilly squealed while he laughed.

'When are you going to leave him for me Allison?' Stiles asked.

'Just as soon as I get the bank accounts emptied.'

'I'll be here.' He teased.

'Swimming.' Lilly reminded him.

'Swimming huh?' Stiles asked her. 'Are you almost ready for your lesson?'

She nodded. Jackson remembered the thrill of the water when he was that age, it was so big and daunting but learning to swim made him feel safe and secure. He wondered what Stiles as a teacher is like, picturing him being more excitable than the three year olds.

'Speaking of swimming we better get changed baby girl.' Allison said. 'Auntie Lydia will be here soon.'

'Auntie Lydia.' Stiles said reverently leaning back in his seat.

'You two sea monkeys. Out.' Derek snapped. They hauled themselves up using the side of the pool and Jackson noticed Allison checking them out. Derek spied her watching them too because he raised an eyebrow. Allison shoved his shoulder, slipped her hand under his t-shirt and whispered something in his ear which seemed to appease him.

Everything looked so easy and natural between them. Derek had his arms wrapped around her while Stiles made sickie noises and Lilly giggled. 'Come on little one.' Allison said finally pulling away. 'Auntie Lydia really will be impatient.'

'I'll see you in fifteen minutes Lilly!' Stiles called. She waved a tiny hand before clutching onto Allison and following her to the changing rooms.

'You two go cool down, relax those muscles for half an hour or so. We'll have lunch then I want to spend this afternoon talking about sponsors.'

They ate while watching Lilly's swimming class. Jackson couldn't drag his eyes away from Stiles, who ended up wetter than some of the kids and he's on the edge of the pool. The kids loved him, and spent more time ganging up on him and soaking him than they did swimming. There are only eight or so, with moms dotted around the pool watching and chatting.

Scott was gazing at the pool too but Jackson suspected Scott had a crush on Allison. He wished him all the luck in the world because Derek's not a man he'd like to challenge for his woman. Allison stuck close to the kids in the water and Jackson's remembers his own mom laughing and playing in the water. She was a good swimmer though but he supposes this family must be a little obsessed with water.

Stiles ended the class and his face flashed up to the gallery, giving Derek a cheeky nod, but his eyes found Jacksons, and a pink tongue slipped out to moisten dry lips. Jackson wanted to do it for him. Stiles stretched his arms over his head and smirked, knowing Jacksons watching him. Derek moved from the bench and jarred Jackson from his fantasy of licking into that mouth.

'Come on, we have stuff to do this afternoon.' Derek led them away. Jackson looked over his shoulder but Stiles was already squatting at the side of the pool talking to one of the moms.

XXX

'You're family business is one of your main sponsors Jackson.' Derek mentioned as they pulled into an office block. Derek had a deal with a sports brand that he's meeting with this afternoon.

'Yes.'

'I'll contact your father about sponsoring Scott.' Derek said. 'It'll look good for him to be one of Scott's minor sponsors. Scott's main sponsor has already agreed to tag you.'

'Ok.' Jackson said. He isn't sure how he feels about Derek contacting his father. He figured he'll leave them too it and let them fight the bit out. He didn't intend to get involved any more than he has to.

'And Allison wants us to have a welcome barbecue for you at the weekend, just some friends over. Is that ok with you two.'

'Who are we to argue with you coach.' Scott said. Jackson stared at him, brown nose, he thought quietly to himself. Jackson had never been a brown nose, he's never needed to be, and his talent has always overshadowed his family money and his father's arrogance.

'Just be on your best behaviour. Not too much crap to eat or you'll sink to the bottom of the pool. I don't want to undo all the good work we've done.'

'Do we get a day off too?'

'We'll see how I feel.' Derek said getting out of the car. 'Come on.' He ordered expecting them to follow him into the tall building. Several hours later Jackson left with enough sports gear to kit him out until the 2016 Olympics. At least he won't have to splurge on gym clothes anytime soon.

XXX

Ok so I know there wasn't much happening in that chapter, but Jackson has his sights set on Stiles now and Jackson always gets what Jackson wants. I mean seriously, who could deny him?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so Stiles wanted out to play, who am I to deny him. I couldn't resist trying out the bromance angle for Stiles and Derek. I don't know if Derek's really a bromance kind of guy but I figure he needs a Stiles shaped friend. I think it may be more snarky friendship than bromance…

XXX

'No Stiles.' Derek said cutting Stiles off before he even started.

'I didn't-'

'You were going to.' Derek said. 'That was enough.'

Stiles huffed into his mocha latte. 'You suck.' He muttered.

'Stiles stop being a moron. Are you coming to the barbecue on Saturday night?'

'No I have a date.' Stile said.

'Does your date know?' Derek snipped. Stiles stuck his tongue out. 'You're coming. I need someone to keep me sane.'

'And what about my awesome date?'

'You can bring your blow up doll anytime. Just don't let Lilly see her.'

'I hope you got a receipt for that sense of humour you just acquired. I'd get a refund.' Stiles said.

'There were some big words in there for you. And stop staring at Jackson. You're putting him off his game.' Derek muttered.

'Hah! I'm bringing him on. He's doing all his swimming shit to impress me.'

'Swimming shit?' Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. Stiles shrugged.

'So this party thing…'

'It's not a party. Allison wants to welcome Scott and Jackson to our home. Just close family and friends.'

'Well I'm a necessity then.'

'Yes. I need you to keep the kids occupied so the adults can interact.'

'Just remember Hale that one day you'll be begging me to babysit your screaming brats so you can fuck that wife of yours who's clearly in love with me and I'll say no because I'm a kid myself. Remember that.'

'Stiles.'

'What?'

'Shut up.'

XXX

Stiles was in the kitchen at the table drawing what he deemed to be a fantastic comic strip for Lilly. Every Thursday night Stiles would have dinner with his friends, play with Lilly and put her to bed. He had a soft spot for the little girl; he would never forget the day he and Derek found her screaming in the back of the car as her mother lay slumped over the steering wheel, glassy eyes staring forward. She was almost a year old, hell they had her party planned, and then…

Stiles shook his head to dislodge his horrific memories and went back to The Adventures Of The Princess Pig. Currently The Princess Pig was helping her friend The Dangerous Duck fight the Bogeyman who was under his bed. Lilly sat giggling as he described the fight and the feathers all around Dangerous Duck's bedroom. 'And then-'

He was cut off as the front door opened and Lilly abandoned Stiles to run to her Daddy. Allison made her way around the kitchen island to greet her husband. Stiles could hear Lilly tell Derek that there were feathers everywhere. Of course Derek being Derek was asking Allison why there were feathers everywhere, not understanding it was a game.

'Listen to your daughter!' Stiles called loudly. Moments later she was back beside him. Derek and Allison took a little longer to come into the room. Derek was using his good mood glare.

'What are you doing here?' He asked Stiles.

'It's Thursday. This is my one healthy meal a week night.' Stiles answered as Lilly handed her dad the comic strip.

'See the feathers.' She explained. Derek rolled his eyes but complemented the drawings. Lilly dragged a sheet of clean paper, chose a green crayon and started to draw violent circles on the page.

Stiles went back to his comic strip. Derek watched Lilly draw. Jackson and Scott came through the door. Stiles wondered if Derek made them stay outside for a requisite number of minutes. It would be something he would do.

'For you.' Lilly decided thrusting the paper towards a confused looking Jackson.

'Thank you.' He said with a frown. Lilly beamed at him.

'Put it up.' She demanded.

'Ok.' Jackson said, still standing holding the picture.

'Lilly get Daddy to help you write your name on it.' Allison instructed from the stove.

Lilly took the paper back, selected a blue crayon and under Derek's guidance carefully wrote her name at the bottom. She handed it back to Jackson. 'Put it in your room.' Jackson just looked from the paper to the little girl.

'Ok.' He agreed. 'I'll put it here for now and find somewhere for it later.'

'Hey can I get one of those pictures Lilly? They look awesome!' Scott called from where he was hovering close to Allison. Lilly gave a put upon sigh that sounded too much like Derek's for comfort but she dragged a page towards her and created a purple scribble storm kind of thing. 'Wow! I love it!' Scott said when she handed it to him. She beamed at his praise.

'Clear the table now boys.' Allison called. Scott put his picture with Jacksons and moved to do Allison's bidding. Stiles raised an eyebrow at his eagerness around her then peeked at Derek. He didn't seem bothered.

'And me!'

'And you!' Allison giggled. 'Can't forget you my little Lady Bug.'

'And Stiles.' Lilly added.

'Hey I am a boy!' Stiles said grabbing her and tickling her in his lap. Lilly squealed and wriggled out of his arms, running to hide behind Jackson's legs. Jackson watched as they played catch around them until Derek demanded they both settle down.

Allison asked Jackson to help Scott set the table while she served the food. Eventually they were all seated around the table eating their food. Everyone was busy chatting and fighting. Scott was slightly more reserved but Jackson was totally silent. Stiles watched as Allison tried to draw him into conversations. He was also using his knife and fork carefully. Stiles looked at his own plate. His knife was lying beside it, discarded while he hacked his food to pieces with the side of his fork. Jackson chewed his food carefully, Stiles shoved as much as he could in because you never knew when the world would end.

'Imagine if the world ended and you didn't get to finish your dinner.' Stiles asked.

'That would suck.' Scott said.

'Totally.' Allison agreed rubbing her belly. Her face lit up and she reached out for Jackson's hand. 'Feel!' She said. Stiles couldn't help but watch the emotions cross Jacksons face. It started out with confusion. For a second Stiles thought Jackson would pull his hand away, then like a curtain falling Jacksons face changed, realising what he was experiencing. His face lit up and he beamed at Allison.

'Is that your baby?'

'Yes!' She said. 'Isn't it wonderful?'

'It kind of is.' Jackson said turning a smiling face to Allison.

'Daddy got kicked on the nose last night.' Allison said as she leaned back for Lilly's tiny hands to work in below where Allison still held Jacksons. Jackson went to pull his hand back but Allison held him there. 'She can feel it better if someone's holding her hand there.' Allison explained quietly. Jackson nodded but Stiles noticed the discomfort creeping back. Lilly beamed at her mum then back at Jackson before going back to her seat beside Derek.

'That was pretty damn cool.' Jackson said turning to Scott.

'Do you know what you're having?' Scott asked.

'Derek knows, but I want it to be a surprise.' Allison grinned. 'I bet he told Stiles too.'

'He did not.' Stiles said, grinning. Derek's secret was safe with him. Allison raised an eyebrow. 'Ok I do but he felt guilty as soon as I'd blackmailed him into telling me.'

'I'll get desert.' Derek said quickly standing to clear the table. Stiles made a point of helping him, clearing the dishes away. Derek lifted the fruit salad out of the fridge and nabbed what bowls he needed from a cupboard.

'Derek.'

'I already said no.' Derek said. He didn't sound convinced.

'But don't you think…'

'Damn it Stiles!' Derek hissed. 'Ok, you can date him if you want but if it gets serious I'll be throwing sex bans around.'

'Derek, if it gets serious I'll be breaking your sex bans.' Derek scowled. 'You don't get it do you big guy?' Stiles asked slapping his shoulder. 'Me asking you if I could date him at coffee this morning was a courtesy. I just did it out of respect for you being his coach.'

'Just don't break him Stiles.' Derek said.

'Have you ever known me to break anything?' Stiles asked lifting a glass bowl from the. Derek snorted just as the bowl slipped from Stiles' fingers and smashed into tiny pieces on the floor. Both men looked down at the shards of broken glass littering the tiles. Allison appeared beside Derek pulling his arm around her shoulders as she regarded the mess on the floor.

'I'm really sorry.' Stiles started staring at the mess.

'Don't worry. It was just a wedding present from Kate. You can break the whole damn set if you want.' Allison said turning to presumably get a brush. Stiles followed her, took the brush and guided her back to her seat, kissing her hair as he sat her beside Jackson.

'Hey Jackson make sure she doesn't move, will ya hot stuff?' Stiles asked, grinning manically when Jackson blushed.

'Sure.' He said looking back at Stiles. Stiles smirked to himself as he went to clean up his mess, bending at the waist. He made sure to check over his shoulder and was delighted to see Jackson checking him out.

'You have no shame.' Derek muttered as he helped clean up the mess.

'No I don't.' Stiles agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

I get a few days off and I'm on a roll! Thanks for the reviews, as always, they're much appreciated.

I got a few queries about Scott, apparently I forgot about him last chapter. Sorry about that!

XXX

Jackson joined Scott at the edge of the pool, tugging his swimming goggled around his throat and pushing the water from his hair. 'I got a job.' Scott said as Jackson caught his breath.

'Really? Where?' Jackson asked. He knew Scott was looking but they hadn't talked that much.

'Here. I'm going to supervise the pool a few afternoons a week.' Scott said shaking the water from his hair. He reminded Jackson of a shaggy dog. Jackson edged back slightly afraid that Scott might just smell like one too.

'Won't that bore you?' Jackson asked pushing away from the edge so he was treading water.

'It's what I do. I'm a trained lifeguard. I think I'd like to be a gym instructor.' Scott said. Of course he did, Scott worked out more than Jackson did, and he seemed naturally built. Jackson worked hard to keep his body this way but he suspected Scott had to go further. 'Do you like it here?'

'In the water? I was born to swim.' Jackson replied. He wasn't really interested in having a heart to heart with Scott but he needed to relax his muscles and he had nowhere to go. He moved back to the safety of the wall.

'No I mean living with Derek, swimming in this pool. We haven't really had a chance to get out more.' Scott pouted. He looked towards the windows as if they would suddenly open up with a world of going out opportunities. Jackson pictured the two of them standing in a bar, dripping wet ordering a beer each. He wondered what Scott was thinking.

'We've only been here since Tuesday. It's Friday.' Jackson pointed out.

'Yeah I know. Hey want to go out tonight or something, we could go to a bar or club.' Scott suggested. Jackson looked at the big puppy eyes gazing at him, the cheeky hopeful smile.

'Sure, we'll do something.' Jackson found himself saying. He wasn't interested in making friends with Scott. Scott was a rival for his attention; Scott had the ability to beat Jackson. If Jackson made friends with Scott he would end up confusing rivalry with friendship.

'Cool. I like it.' Scott said. 'Living with Derek.' He explained at Jackson's blank look. 'I like being in a big family. When I was a kid my dad left and took my older brothers with him. I didn't understand at the time but they were kids with his previous wife. He went back to her. I loved being in a big family and now I have nieces and nephews to spoil. It's just me and my mom at home but I love it when the house is full of family and there's so much noise I can't hear myself think.'

Jackson shuddered. His house had never been loud; his cousins were always tense when they were in his house, like they were frightened to breathe. Last night when they got home the Hale house had been so busy and full. Jackson hadn't known what to do, he was unsure of how to interact with Lilly, he was tense around Allison and her open friendliness, he was somehow shy of Stiles open affection. Even Danny wasn't affectionate, despite their intimacy. The only open comfort Jackson remembered receiving was from his mother, her arms around him in the water.

Sometimes when Jackson chose to dive into the water he would let his body dip lower, perhaps for a second too long going too deep. In that depth it was totally and utterly silent and the pressure of the water was all around him. At that depth Jackson fancied the water was hugging him and comforting him like his mother once did.

That wasn't something he did often though, while he felt he was a master of the water he also respected the danger that came with it. He knew it had the power to take his life away, and in his younger days when he was coming to terms with who he was and what his life was like, sometimes in the deepest darkest parts of the night he would lie in bed and hold his breath and think about diving so deep that he didn't have time to resurface. How deep would he have to dive before her arms caught him?

'…and Allison's so pretty, pregnancy suits her, she's such a natural mother with Lilly…' Scott rambled on. Jackson shook his head. It had been years since he thought like that, thought about the deep water. He shuddered now, uncomfortable with these dark thoughts that used to be such a comfort. He pushed them away as Stiles came into view squatting down to talk to them. Derek was just behind him, and he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Hey Stiles give me your phone a second.' Derek said holding out his hand.

'Why?' Stiles asked as he placed it into Derek's open palm.

'Because I want to do this.' Derek said putting his foot on Stiles back and pushing him forward. Stiles flailed and spluttered but it didn't stop him as he fell forward into the water. Derek laughed loudly as Stiles flailed in the water, coming to bob between Jackson and Scott.

'That was dumb!' Stiles snarked but Derek just laughed at him as he tossed the cell into the air, reaching out to catch it. 'Can you believe that guy?' Stiles asked turning towards Jackson.

Jackson was laughing himself. Stiles pulled himself over to the edge of the pool and hauled himself out. Jackson sucked in a breath. Under the baggy white t-shirt Stiles wore was a well-defined chest and flat tummy. He'd imagined Stiles to be skinny but the water showed him that wasn't the case; instead he was slim but slightly toned.

'I beat him this morning in a race.' Stiles was saying to Scott as he tugged his wet sneakers and socks off. 'He doesn't like it when I can beat him at anything. He's jealous of my good looks and striking charm.'

Scott laughed and Stiles looked offended. 'We're not friends.' He told Scott putting his foot on Scott's head and pushing him back into the water. Scott laughed and came back to the edge.

'Hey we're going out tonight if you want to come.' Scott said.

'Sure. Where are you going?' Stiles asked tugging his shirt off and wringing the water out of it. He looked fantastic without it, but the little glint of silver was what caught Jackson's eye. Stiles had a bar through his left nipple.

'Um…' Scott frowned. 'I don't actually know…'

Stiles laughed. 'Ok I get it, I'm the city boy. I'll show you two around.' He agreed shaking the water off his head.

'He'll get you lost.' A voice said from behind him. Stiles let his body fall backwards gently until he was gazing from his position of the floor. There was a red headed woman standing over him, looking down at him. She wore high heels and a short skirt. Jackson had a feeling she didn't intend to do any swimming.

'Lilac panties Lydia.' Stiles said from his place on the white tiles. His ankles were still dangling over the edge of the pool. Lydia rolled her eyes.

'I'm serious. He only knows dodgy dive bars.' She snapped. She didn't move from her position where Stiles could see up her skirt. Clearly she used her sexuality as a tool of power. 'I'll go along, seeing as he already agreed to go out with me tonight.'

'I did?' Stiles asked.

'You did. Tuesday morning, remember?' Lydia said finally stepping away and heading towards the door. 'I'll call Stiles about later.'

Jackson turned to Scott who was staring at the door as it clanged shut. 'Wow.' Scott said.

'I know right.' Stiles said sitting up. 'I'd totally do that.'

Jackson felt his stomach clench slightly. Had he misread Stiles? Stiles and Lydia seemed pretty comfortable around each other, comfortable enough for her to let him leer up her skirt.

'You mean you haven't?' Scott asked.

'It's all about the timing Scott, and the sexuality issue. Sure she's hot but she'd dominate the shit out of me. She has this leather corset she wore to a Halloween party a few years back and that was the night I realised she wasn't for me.'

'What made you realise that?'

'She was busy dry humping Derek's sister on the couch.' Stiles said with a wistful glint in his eye.

'Derek has a sister?' Jackson asked. He was shocked; he hadn't heard Derek talk about family other than Allison and Lilly.

'Had a sister. Laura died.' Stiles said. His eyes took on a dull tone and the corners of his mouth dropped slightly.

'That sucks. What happened?' Scott asked. Stiles didn't answer; he just stood up and grabbed his discarded clothes, making his way out the door.

'Wow.' Scott said. 'Derek's sister must have been something else.'

Jackson didn't hear him; he was too busy remembering the haunted look he had spied in those brown orbs. 'I'm doing another lap.' He said pushing away. He needed the water to wash away his confusion, he needed to think.

And most of all he needed to work out why he wanted to comfort Stiles so damn much.


	6. Chapter 6

'No drinking.' Derek said as Jackson stepped into the room. Scott was already leaning against the counter sipping from a bottle of water. Stiles was lounging on the sofa with Lilly on his lap talking to a purple unicorn. Jackson stared as it repeated everything Stiles said. Derek seemed to share his distaste, scowling towards the sofa.

'Should I get rid of this then?' Scott asked wiggling the bottle in front of Derek's face.

'Smart ass.'

'Swear jar Daddy!' Lilly called. Derek sighed and put a note into a jar on the counter. Scott moved out of his way, for his own personal safety Jackson suspected, and joined Stiles and Lilly on the couch.

'No drinking alcohol. And no drugs. Or… s e x.' He spelt the last word out, glancing worriedly at Lilly, but Lilly was too engrossed in Stiles. Derek started talking again but Jackson was too distracted looking at Stiles. He was wearing a fitted black shirt with a few buttons open, showing a tiny bit of chest hair. The way he was slouched into the couch had the buttons stretched across his body. Jackson wanted to pop the buttons one by one and catch a glimpse of the treasure hidden underneath. 'Are you listening to me?' Derek snapped.

'No he's checking me out.' Stiles grinned but he wasn't looking at Jackson, he was totally focused on the unicorn. Moments later in a high pitched voice the unicorn repeated 'No he's checking me out.' Stiles and Lilly fell about laughing. Scott joined them. Even Derek was fighting a smile.

'I'm serious though guys. You have practice in the morning. It's Saturday so I won't make you go to the gym but I still want you in the pool and I'd prefer if you could join me on my run.'

'Your daddy is a slave driver! How am I meant to have fun when he makes me get up early?' Scott asked.

'Sleep in Daddy's bed.' She said knowledgably.

'Somehow I don't think I'd be welcome.' Scott said reaching out to move her hair from her face.

'I sneak you in.' She nodded. Scott laughed.

The front door opened and Jackson turned to see Lydia in high heels and a tiny dress walk across the floor. Allison was coming behind her. 'Are we ready to go?' Lydia asked. Stiles let out a whistle as Lilly slipped from his lap and ran to her, reaching her arms up for a cuddle. Lydia knelt and picked the little girl up.

'Someday I be just like you.' Lilly said to Lydia. Lydia smiled and kissed Lilly's nose.

'And it's time for bed.' Derek said lifting his daughter from Lydia's arms. 'We're going to talk about why you're going to be cute like mummy, rather than catty like auntie Lydia when you grow up.' Derek explained. Stiles let out a snort.

'Oh please Derek I've seen Allison-'

'Stiles.' Derek said. 'Remember our deal.'

Stiles grumbled and complained, sticking his tongue out at them as he stood. 'Yeah. And I remember Lydia's deal. Come on VIP here we come. Let's leave the boring old man to his daddy duties.' Stiles said, kissing Lilly's cheek on the way out.

Jackson followed him, trying not to feel uncomfortable with the sudden attention Lydia was paying him. 'I love that shirt.' She whispered running her talons over the small of Jackson's back. He jumped slightly and almost bumped into Scott who was just behind him. Lydia's smirk at his reaction was feral, and suddenly he was worried about what the night would bring.

XXX

The club they went to was not what Jackson was expecting. 'This was once the vaults of the bank above it, which is now a hotel.' Stiles told him as they got out of the taxi. The queue wound down the street, but here it curved into a door nestled beside a grand set of steps into the building above. A doorman with a long coat and hat stood staring at some random point on the horizon. Lydia didn't bother with the queue, instead leading them to the front.

'Lydia, baby.'

'Hey Herman.' Lydia ginned. Jackson tried not to stare as a guy who was almost as wide as he was high with bright blond hair put a massive hand over the small of her back.

'Long time so see. Where's that pretty friend of yours?'

'Home pregnant.' Lydia answered.

'That guy really does know how to hit!' Herman said to Lydia with a smirk. Lydia giggled at him.

'The last time we were all here together Derek knocked him on his ass.' Stiles explained. Scott turned alarmed eyes on Stiles.

'Why?' He asked.

'Herman tried it on with Allison, had his hand half over her ass, much where it is now on Lydia. Derek's a possessive bastard. Knocked him out with one punch.' They all looked at the guy. He looked like a hurricane would blow over him and he'd just fix his hair and go on flirting. 'Allison's due date is forty weeks to the night Derek landed his punch.' Stiles added with a grin. 'He definitely wasn't holding back that night.' Scott swallowed. Jackson wondered if that would dampen his crush

'Come on we got in!' Lydia smirked hooking a finger through Scott's belt loop. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief, only to jump when he felt Stiles take his hand. He didn't pull away though, just followed Stiles into a narrow dark hallway.

The place was oppressive; there were long dark hallways with people crowding them, and small shelves in the walls for drinks and tiny rooms that reminded Jackson of cells. Some of them had seats and tables, some had dancers and some had bars. Even in the darkness Stiles seemed to know where he was going and soon Scott's messy mop of hair was out of sight.

The music was so loud Jackson could feel it vibrating in his belly, but when Stiles led him into a tiny cell that was crowded with dancers it intensified again. They pushed their way into the middle of the group and Stiles dropped Jackson's hand in favour of grabbing his hips. Jackson wound his arms around Stiles.

Stiles felt hot and firm under Jackson's fingertips. Where he expected to find bone there was muscle. Stiles may not have been as built as Jackson but he wasn't a skinny bag of bones that Jackson first suspected him to be. Stiles moved his hands from Jacksons hips to slip into the back pockets of his jeans and yank his hips closer. They moved like that for a long time, Stiles hands drifting from back pockets to the waistband of his jeans and back again.

Occasionally the lights would flash and Jackson would catch a glimpse of Stiles. He would see brown eyes or firm lips, but the cell was mostly dark and Jackson had to rely on his other senses to know what was going on. Touch, Stiles was packed tight against him. Sure there were others pressed almost as close but Stiles was dragging his hands all over Jackson's body. He could feel the evidence of Stiles arousal pressed against his thigh, he was sure Stiles could feel his own excitement.

And then they were kissing. Jackson couldn't remember who made the first move, just that his tongue was dulling with Stiles, tasting and licking his mouth while Stiles hands grabbed handfuls of Jacksons ass and when did he get his hands under Jacksons jeans? Stiles tasted minty like toothpaste or gum. He was dominant one minute and shy the next pulling his head away for pecks on the lips before diving back into his mouth. Jackson tried to fight for dominance, tried to take control of the kiss but Stiles was everywhere at once.

Jackson had never felt anything like it. He'd never felt so possessed by someone. With past lovers Jackson gave them what he felt was enough. Sure Danny took from him but that was a different kind of taking, they had an understanding, but even Danny had never made Jackson feel like this. He was at a loss for words; all his usual tricks were dormant around Stiles, like he knew Stiles would never fall for them. He was most definitely out of his depth with Stiles. He felt like he was drowning as Stiles kissed down his neck, nipped his jaw. He opened his mouth to breath in some air but all he got was sweat and alcohol and Stiles.

Stiles pulled away suddenly, and Jackson freaked out. He realised he wanted to drown in Stiles, he wanted to stay like this, he didn't want to move, but Stiles was dragging him out of the cell and down one of the dark corridors. The air out here was musty and dry and Jackson wanted to go outside, he didn't like this club. Stiles went into another cell, this one with a bar in it, and keeping Jackson close leaned across the bar, his ass pressed against Jackson's crotch. Jackson felt his dick give an interested twitch as Stiles said something to the barman, then came back with two bottles of water.

Jackson knew Stiles would barely be able to hear him so he kissed his thank you and shocked them both by draining the bottle. Stiles drank half of his before handing it to Jackson.

They left soon after that, Stiles leading Jackson outside. Lydia and Scott were already there, Scott had Lydia pressed against the wall of steps and was devouring her mouth. Stiles wrapped his arms around Jackson from behind. 'If it wasn't for that nasty coach of yours I'd bring you home with me and ride you until we both passed out.'

'It could be arranged.' Jackson said turning so he was facing Stiles and nipping his lips.

'It could, but you have to get up in a little under five hours and go for a long run, then you have to go swim for hours and if we do what I want us to do tonight you might be too exhausted to move your arms and keep your head above water, and I'll definitely want a repeat performance. I can't do that if you drown on me.'

'You could just hop in and save me.' Jackson pointed out as he kissed along Stiles jaw to his ear.

'Ah but what if I'm asleep because you wore me out?' Stiles asked. 'Then I'll never catch you.' Someone tumbled into them, knocking them apart. Herman lifted the drunken guy and hauled him to the street.

'Hey lets go.' Lydia said pushing Scott away. Stiles wrapped his arm around Jackson as they waited for a cab to stop.

When they got home Stiles and Lydia crept into the house along with Jackson and Scott. 'We stay in the spare room all the time.' Lydia explained as Scott raised an eyebrow. Scott and Lydia kissed at Scott's door before she pushed him into his room. Stiles gave Jackson a quick peck on the lips before turning to follow Lydia into a room.

'Where are you going?' Jackson asked.

'Bed.' Stiles said shoving a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the bed he would share with Lydia.

'Share with me.' Jackson said hooking his fingers behind Stiles's belt buckle and dragging him to the door. He didn't miss the cheeky smirk Stiles shared with Lydia before she closed the door.

Stiles kicked his shoes off and tore his shirt over his head as Jackson closed the door. Jackson had his own shirt half off when he felt his body being shoved back onto the bed. 'I thought we weren't having sex.' Jackson asked as Stiles pushed his jeans off and started on Jackson's.

'I said I wouldn't ride you tonight. I never said anything about blowjobs.' Stiles smirked as he slid down Jackson's body, dragging Jackson's boxers as he went.

XXX

Oh do you hate me? I bet you do? Love this? Hate this? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson looked down his naked body to where Stiles had settled between his spread legs. He arched and gasped as Stiles nibbled on the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, soothing the burn with tiny licks before moving on. Stiles tongue moved onto Jackson's balls, again with the tiny fustrating licks.

'Fuck. More.' Jackson gasped.

'More. More of what?' Stiles asked conversationally as he glanced his lips across the soft skin. 'What do you want Jackson?'

Jackson closed his eyes, his fingers were wrapped so tight around the headboard they were white. 'Please Stiles.'

'Are you begging?' Stiles asked softly his fingers rubbing the joins of Jackson's legs.

'Yes.' Jackson said pushing his head back into the soft pillows.

'Do you know what you're begging for?' Stiles asked lifting his neck to see Jackson better.

'Yes.' Jackson said through clenched teeth. He wanted to run away, he wanted to take what he needed from Stiles, he wanted to submit and do whatever Stiles wanted.

'Tell me. Tell me what you're begging for and I'll give it to you.' Stiles whispered his cheek close to the tip of Jackson's cock.

'Your mouth. On my cock.'

'Your wish is my command.' Stiles said before sucking the tip of Jackson's dick into his mouth. Jackson grunted as Stiles hollowed his cheeks and sucked before pulling off and licking from base to tip. Jackson wrapped his fingers in his blankets as Stiles sucked and licked him.

'Fuck!' Jackson hissed trying to keep his voice low. He imagined Derek would burst through the door at any minute, woken from the noise Jackson was trying to keep low and ball them out. Then he would drag Stiles away and Jackson would never get off.

Stiles seemed to have no concern as he lay between Jackson's legs, trying his best to make Jackson actually make noise. Jackson stuffed his fist into his mouth when Stiles nosed the base of his cock, his tongue leaving a sloppy trail as he licked to the top and took Jackson as deep into his throat as he could.

Jackson grunted and pushed at Stiles, his fist still in his mouth. He tried to pull his hand out, he tried to tell Stiles but it was too late. Stiles coughed and swallowed, eventually pulling away and crawling up the bed to kiss Jackson. Jackson could taste himself as he kissed Stiles, moaning into his mouth.

Jackson rolled them so Stiles was on his back, ducking his head to tug the bar through Stiles's left nipple as his hand wrapped around Stiles's hard cock. Stiles was hard, and there was a generous amount of lubricant for Jackson to fist his cock as he tortured Stiles nipple.

'Yes. Harder.' Stiles said his fingers tightening in Jackson's hair, holding him close to his chest as he jerked him. 'Jackson I'm going to…'

Jackson pulled away from Stiles and ducked his head to catch the tip of Stiles dick in his mouth at the last minute, swallowing everything Stiles gave him. He collapsed by Stiles side while Stiles tried to catch his breath.

'That was fun.' Stiles said turning to Jackson. 'Do you ah…want me to go?'

'No stay.' Jackson said rolling to his side facing away from Stiles. He was shocked to feel Stiles wrap his arm around his waist and teeth scraping his shoulder. Jackson wasn't normally a cuddlier, but Stiles seemed to like it. Jackson relaxed and let Stiles make silly patterns on his belly. He didn't expect sleep to arrive as soon as it did.

XXX

'They do realise its January right?' Jackson asked as he looked out the window. Derek and Stiles were huddled around a barbeque grill under the back porch. They both wore thick heavy coats and boots. They were sipping beer and looking longingly at the garden.

'And it's raining.' Scott added.

'They do this all the time.' Lydia said as she put a tray of baking potatoes into the oven. 'They were out there the day after Christmas. When it was snowing. Nothing would do but they had to cook meat on the grill like the Neanderthals they are. I swear you'd think they were hunting for their food they're so damn proud of that thing.'

'But why?' Jackson asked.

'When Derek first bought this house it was a total mess. I mean, there were rooms we couldn't view when we were buying it because there was no floor on them. We all had a hand redecorating but one night they got stupid drunk and sat here in the kitchen drawing their ideal decking area for the summer. It was winter then too. I got a taxi home when they started talking about colour schemes, it's so not them. I didn't hear from Derek for almost a day, so I came back. He and Stiles were out there building that grill!' Allison said. 'It's like the barbeque is the most important part of the house.'

'But it's raining.' Scott said again. Jackson let out a small puff of laughter. He watched as Stiles came into the house grinning and grabbed a tray of meat from the fridge. He was wearing black mittens and a wooly hat. He looked edible.

'We think the rain's letting up.' Stiles grinned going back outside.

'I think it's heavier.' Lydia said ducking her head to peer at the sky. Allison just rolled her eyes and started making a salad as the front door knocked. Lydia made her way to the door to greet visitors, Lilly hot on her heels.

'Grandpa!' She cried.

'Hey Tootsie!' A male voice said. A handsomely rugged man walked into the room carrying Lilly in his arms. 'Hey baby.' He said kissing Allison's hair.

'Hey Dad. Dad this is Scott and Jackson. This is my dad, Chris.' Allison said getting the introductions over. There was a rumble from the hall before a shorter woman walked in carrying a large bag.

'Hello boys. And Allison.' The woman said. Jackson noticed Lilly turned away from her into her Grandpa's shoulder.

'Hello mother.' Allison said. Jackson watched as Allison's mom lifted a bottle of red wine from her bag, uncorked it and poured herself a generous glass.

'None for you, you're in the family way.' She said to Allison. Lydia made a face behind her back and Scott snickered. Allison's mom turned and gave him a beaming smile. Jackson tried not to grin as the smile died on Scott's lips.

'And this is my mom, Victoria.' Allison said going back to her salad.

'Oh no, you're doing it all wrong Allison. Let me show you how.' Victoria said bullying her way into Allison's space.

'I'm doing it the way we like it.' Allison said not giving ground.

'Nonesense. Give those tongs here.' Victoria said pulling the tongs from Allison's hands.

'I'm sure Allison knows how to make a salad.' Chris said with a frown.

'Not from where I'm standing.' Victoria said already doing exactly what Allison had been doing before her. Allison made a noise and went to the back door, tugging a coat on and heading over to the barbeque. Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'So you two are swimming for Derek huh?' Chris asked helping himself to a beer and putting Lilly onto the couch.

'Yeah. He's a slave driver.' Scott said from his pearch at the breakfast bar.

'He's nothing like what his own coach was.' Chris said mysteriously.

'Who was his own coach?' Jackson asked. He was curious about Derek's career. He seemed young to be a coach and Jackson knew Derek had some sort of water career before he turned to standing on dry land hollering at young men and women.

'His Uncle Peter.' Chris said. 'So you're both from California huh boys?' Chris asked. Scott nodded and launched into a long spiel about his hometown. Jackson kept quiet, glancing at Lydia who was glaring at Victoria. Victoria had got bored of the salad and was looking at Scott like she wanted to eat him instead.

The door knocked again and Chris moved from his spot on the couch beside Lilly.

'Honestly where is that girl. She's a poor hostess.' Victoria snapped.

'Why don't you lay off tonight huh darling?' Chris asked as he walked out of the room. Victoria scowled and Jackson turned to watch Stiles give Allison a hug before guiding her back inside.

'Hey Jackson I found this lost lamb, make her sit down and rest for a while. I've got meat to cook.' Stiles said with a feral grin. Jackson found himself with an armful of Allison. She smiled up at him before laying her head on his shoulder. Jackson didn't know what to do; he never hugged his sister at home like this. He settled for guiding her to the sofa and falling back onto it with her. She held his arm around her shoulders.

A middle aged man and woman came through the door and Allison stood instantly, hugging them both. 'Glad you could make it.' She said. Jackson watched as Allison moved her hands in a complicated gesture as she spoke.

'Thanks Allison honey.' The man said. The woman with him touched her chin. Allison made hand signals and the woman signalled back. She must be deaf, Jackson realised with a start. Lilly ran to the man for a hug.

'Uncle Peter!' She called as he scooped her up.

'Hello Pumpkin.' He grinned cuddling her close.

Lilly tried to copy the hand signals her mom was doing. The deaf lady smiled to the little girl. 'Aunt Del!' Lilly reached for her and got a kiss and a cuddle.

'Good, now that everyone's here we should lay the table.' Allison announced. Lydia and Scott moved immediately and minutes later the big table was full of food. A knock sounded on the window and Jackson looked out to see Stiles gesturing towards the meat.

'Food must be ready Peter.' Chris said.

'I'll race you.' Peter grinned grabbing two plates and heading outside behind Chris.

The table was busy and noisy and Jackson felt a little out of place in the middle, but he was pressed close to Stiles and he liked that. Everyone chatted and argued, and Jackson watched as Derek and Stiles were able to hold a conversation with Del. Even Lilly was able to do some sign language.

At the other side of the table Victoria was leaning against Scott, constantly asking his opinion on stupid matters, touching his arm or his chest. Scott shifted uncomfortably. Lydia was on his other side glaring daggers at Allison's mom, a possessive hand curled around Scott's forearm. Scott just looked damn uncomfortable.

Jackson jumped when he felt a hand on his leg, Stiles was leaning against him but talking to Peter Hale. 'Sweet.' A voice whispered into Jackson's ear. It was Allison. 'You two are really cute together.'

Jackson wanted to deny it, to say we're not together, it's just sex, I don't even know you people. Instead he settled for smiling and saying 'I know.'

It was strange, Jackson mused as life went on around him, his brain and his mouth were usually well coordinated but tonight there seemed to be something missing. When Stiles flashed a brilliant smile at him before leaning around him to ask Allison something Jackson couldn't help but wish whatever it was would stay missing because this right here, was the happiest he'd been in years and he hadn't even been here a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson didn't register the voices until he stepped into the kitchen. Allison was sitting on the counter, Derek between her legs. They were giggling, but Allison stopped when she spotted him.

'Jackson. Come in.' She said. Derek stepped away, moving so he was beside her.

'I just wanted some water.' Jackson said opening the fridge and lifting a bottle. He couldn't help noticing Allison's bare legs dangling out from under a baggy shirt that did a good job of hiding her bump. 'Good night.'

'How are you settling in?' Allison asked resting her hand on her tummy.

'I like it here.' Jackson admitted. He turned to face them both, shifting uncomfortably. 'I want to say thank you. For letting me stay here.'

'It's no problem.' Allison grinned. 'We're behind schedule. Derek envisioned a flat above the garage for athletes.'

'When I was training I lived with my uncle.' Derek said spreading some cream cheese on an apple slice and feeding it to Allison. 'I was his only swimmer. He was hard work, for just one of me. That's why I decided to take two on, so when I'm a bastard you have each other to fall back on.'

Jackson laughed. 'What are you eating?' He asked as Derek spread cream cheese onto an orange segment.

'It's the baby.' Allison said. 'Want's all kinds of weird things to eat. It's so strange this pregnancy.' She said rubbing her hand on circles.

'You'll be used to it though, what with Lilly.' Jackson said taking a sip of his water.

'Oh Lilly's not mine.' Allison said softly. Derek's shoulders tensed.

'She was my sisters little girl.' Derek added as he fed Allison more fruit with cheese on it.

'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise.' Jackson said. His heart lurched with the weight of his own secrets. Did he share with them, did he reveal how much he had come to hate his adoptive parents, how he still ached for his birth mother, a woman who's face he couldn't picture clearly but whose presence he felt every time water washed over his body.

And the new baby how would that effect Lilly? Would they love that adorable little girl less with a child of their own around? Jackson didn't like this new revelation, he wanted to go back to the way it was before when he thought he'd stepped into the perfect family, not a family that would be broken.

'We adopted her.' Allison added. 'She was always close to us anyway.'

'What about her dad?' Jackson asked. He didn't know much about his own father other than his drugs problems. Quite frankly he didn't want to know either.

'Laura, would you believe, never told us who it was, so the secret probably died with her.' Allison said. 'But Lilly's going to be a great big sister. She's so excited to have a baby in the house.'

'Will you treat her any different?' Jackson asked, shocked at the bitterness in his voice. Derek turned to look at him, his face in a frown. He opened his mouth to speak but Allison beat him to it.

'Of course not Jackson, we love her like our own. Derek adores her; he always has from the moment he laid eyes on her after Laura gave birth. And I helped Laura out a lot when she was born; Laura lived here for a while with her. She's always been ours, first our niece then our daughter, and I know I would die for her.' Allison said.

Jackson flushed. His question was so rude and intrusive it shouldn't have been answered. He should have been asked to leave, but instead Allison was showing him a kindness. 'I'm sorry I was out of line.' He said. He felt out of his depth, he wasn't used to this sharing. His relationships were cold hard facts and sharp orders; your mothers dead, you were adopted, it cost us this much to school you, forget swimming and complete that law degree.

'Don't worry about it. Jackson I know you haven't been here long but I want to be your friend. You don't have to be frightened of me; just pretend I'm like your sister.' Allison said softly. Jackson couldn't hold the snort.

'My sister is a first class bitch, with honours.' He snapped.

'Ok. Give me your hand Jackson.' Allison said. Jackson frowned at her but she gestured impatiently towards him. 'Hand.'

'Ok.' He said reaching out his hand.

'Derek you're our witness.' She said. Derek smiled at her and nodded. 'Now, I hereby do solemnly swear to act as your honorary sister for the rest of my life, and to be there for you because that's what fake siblings do.' Allison grinned. 'Now you say it.

'I don't…ouch!' He cried when she squeezed his hand. 'Ok, I hereby do solemnly swear to act as your honorary brother for the rest of my life.' He said.

'And…'

'And?'

'And be there for…' Allison probed.

'And be there for you because that's what fake siblings do.' He said, hoping he got it right. He didn't want Allison to squeeze his fingers again because she was a lot stronger than she looked. Allison nodded.

'Now was that so hard. I'm your sister. We share secrets. Tell me one.' Allison said. Jackson watched as she nudged Derek for more food. He rolled his eyes and fed her a grape.

'One what?' Jackson asked, mesmerised by the control Allison had over his coach. He made a mental note to ask her if there were any non-bedroom tips she could share.

'A secret!' Allison grinned.

'But Derek's here.' Jackson pointed out.

'Ignore him. It's officially Sunday, so you can do what you want.' She said with a tiny smile pulling at her lips.

'Ok. Um…I drive a Porsche.' Jackson shrugged. Allison whistled.

'Nice.' She said. 'My husband has a great ass.' She tried to be coy by tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Really Allison?' Derek asked. She just shrugged.

Jackson laughed as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 'Good night.' He said pulling away. He'd never offered to voluntarily kiss anyone that wasn't a sexual partner before. He couldn't remember ever kissing Carla or his mother.

'Good night.' They both called as he went back to bed. Jackson couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Allison's silly stunt had his insides bouncing with glee. There was something about her weird sibling vows tonight that made Jackson warm and comfortable. His grin broadened when he found Stiles sitting up in bed, duvet pooled around his hips.

'What took so long?' He slurred rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

'Just talking.'

XXX

Jackson woke to the sound of rain on the window. Stiles had got up and opened the curtains but he was back in bed resting against Jackson's side playing Coin Dozer on his phone. 'I thought you'd never wake up.' Stiles said not taking his eyes off the screen.

'I was tired. Someone kept me up last night with his tossing and turning.' Jackson said.

'I dream a lot.' Stiles shrugged. 'I have to go soon. I'm meeting my Dad for lunch and a few hours of mini golf.'

'Will you come back?' Jackson asked. He loved this bed; it was so warm and comfortable. He decided he was going to stay here all day.

'Do you want me to?' Stiles asked.

'I don't know.' Jackson admitted. 'I was thinking about this…us. For the moment I'd like to keep things casual, I mean I'm training for the most important event of my life and a relationship would be a distraction.'

'Then we'll keep it casual. Friends with benefits. I can deal with that.' Stiles said getting out of bed and dragging his pants on.

'Do you have to go now?' Jackson asked.

'Yeah, it's almost eleven. I want to shower and change before I see my old man you know.' Stiles said dragging a pair of Jacksons socks on. 'He's a cop, old New Yorker cop and he can smell a secret a mile off.'

'I didn't know he was a cop.' Jackson said leaning against the headboard.

'Yup, cop. My mom was a doctor. He got shot, she patched him up, he got shot again, she patched him up again, he got shot a third time, she patched him up and told him she'd go out with him if he stopped getting shot.' Stiles said.

'And did he get shot again?'

'Nah, he was too frightened of what she'd do if he did.' Stiles said dragging a t-shirt over his head. 'How did your parents meet?'

'I don't know.' Jackson said. He realised he knew very little about both sets of parents. How did his mom and dad, his actual birth parents, how did they meet? Was the man still alive? The man was still probably in a drug hangout somewhere. A little tiny part of him, the part that had watched Derek with his uncle, Allison with her father and listened to the story Stiles had just told. And of course there was Lilly, who would never ever know who her real dad was.

'What are you thinking?' Stiles voice broke through Jackson's thoughts.

'Nothing. Just, I don't know, just about family I guess.' Jackson said quietly. He wondered where he would start with his research.

'See ya then.' Stiles said leaving the room.

'Yeah.' Jackson said waving at the door, but he was halfway to where he'd stored his personal papers he brought, opening the folder and flipping to the wallet that held his birth certificate. And there, in black in, was the name of his father.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Thursday before Stiles properly got to spend any amount of time with Jackson. Of course, Derek and his family were there, and Scott too. Stiles noticed a subtle change in Jackson. He didn't seem as afraid of Lilly as he had been even on Saturday evening as they sat together at dinner.

Stiles kept himself busy all week. He spent all Sunday with his Dad, even staying and joining in the poker night that was attended by what Stiles and his mom used to know affectionately as 'The Grizzly Team'. They were just a bunch of detectives who liked to pretend they were grumpier than they actually were. By the end of the night Stiles was a little drunk on cheap whiskey and gung ho for joining the police. Again.

Then he was off on Monday, which he spent seriously considering his application, looking over paperwork and chatting in depth with his dad about the pros and cons of police work. They made a list. Tuesday morning was spent trying to act impassive as Scott and Jackson raced each other. Derek bought coffee and Stiles ordered an extra-large chocolate brownie when he discovered it was Derek's turn to pay. Stiles decided not to mention his thoughts on joining the police to Derek; it was Derek who had talked him out of it last time. And the time before that. Wednesday went much the same, Stiles pretended to have forgotten his wallet so Derek paid for coffee.

'I'm thinking of joining the police.' Stiles told Allison on Thursday as he helped Lilly roll out a pizza base.

'Really. Again?' She asked from her place at the table. There was a fancy dress pageant at the group Lilly attended and Allison was busy working on a fairy costume.

'Don't tell Derek yet.' Stiles pleaded as he helped Lilly spread the sauce evenly over the pizza. He was delighted he had talked her out of writing her name with the sauce, although if push came to shove he was going to suggest she just write Daddy on the pizza aimed for Derek and gloat over Derek having to eat a half dry pizza. That's what he got for refusing Stiles a caramel slice at coffee. Instead he agreed that once the cheese was on she could decorate them any way she wanted with the toppings.

'He just cares. Apart from Peter you're all he has from his childhood.' Allison said, hissing when she pricked herself with the needle.

'He used to bully me! He told me I was a bad influence on Paul!' Stiles whined. Paul was Derek's younger brother. He had been in Stiles's class at school.

'From what I heard you were.' Allison grinned. Stiles stuck his tongue out and went back to focusing on Lilly. She had gone with the traditional style of pizza toppings. The front door opened and Lilly abandoned her post to run to her Daddy.

'I can have you court marshalled for leaving your post young woman!' Stiles called playfully. Her face appeared halfway up the door, beaming and smiling, before disappearing slowly. She laughed as Derek walked in with her in his arms. Scott was just behind him, standing on tip toes to look over Derek's shoulder.

'Hey Stiles.' Scott grinned. 'I didn't know you could cook.'

'If it wasn't for me these two would starve.' Stiles waved an arm around the kitchen. 'I taught Allison to cook everything but grumpy got bored after five minutes of my awesome lessons. That's why Derek has three meals he can cook and the rest is a grilled cheese sandwich if he's hungover or some sort of wholegrain experience if he's in the mood for being fit and healthy.' Jackson stepped into the room behind Scott.

'Come help.' Lilly said grabbing Jackson and Scott by the hands and dragging them to the half covered pizzas. She got back onto the chair with Scott's help, shoved Stiles out of the way and beckoned Jackson closer. 'Now see.' She said placing a tomato slice carefully on one of the pizzas.

Stiles slunk out of the way of the island for now, opting to slump into one of the dining room chairs and watch Allison sew. 'It looks good.' He said.

'This is great material.' Allison admitted. 'I love doing things like this.' Derek looked over her shoulder and grunted before going to where Lilly was instructing her slaves on where exactly to place pepperoni. Stiles looked at Jackson and caught him looking back. He looked down quickly.

Stiles had managed to avoid thinking about Jackson over the last few days. If truth be told Stiles had been a little stung when Jackson so off handily asked to keep their relationship casual. Stiles didn't expect a big epic romance, especially not from someone he'd only met five minutes ago, but Jackson's flippant dismissal had hurt a little.

Lately the casual relationships weren't enough, Stiles was starting to look for something more. Derek and Allison were so happy together, and Stiles would be forever happy because they deserved it, but Stiles wanted someone to share secrets with, to talk about the future with. He wanted someone to talk him out of joining the police, not just his best friend who was doing it for all the sensible reasons, but a lover, who was doing it for selfish reasons.

A smack drew his attention; Lilly had wacked Scott on the knuckles with a spatula. Scott cried out and looked at Lilly in a new light while Derek tried not to laugh at them. Jackson took a few cautionary steps away from her. 'Put it in the right place.' She scolded. 'Uncle Stiles come back.' She begged, turning big brown eyes to him. Stiles smiled for a second, recognising that look before he joined them shoving Jackson out of the way.

'Let the professional back.' He said kissing Lilly's hair and finishing off the food. Derek was still hovering. 'What?' He asked.

'Will there be salad? What's in your pocket?' Derek asked.

'Yes and none of your business.' Stiles snapped. He forgot his police letter was there, with the logo in the middle of the page.

'We've been through this. You're Lilly's godfather; you'll be the new baby's godfather. How can you be an effective godfather if you're on the force?' Derek said.

'I'll be what I'll be.' Stiles said putting on his Corleone voice and waving his hands in circles in his best Godfather impression. Derek just scowled but Jackson laughed. Stiles winked at him. He figured he could do sex with Jackson until he found what he was looking for.

'Stiles I'm serious.' Derek said.

'I think these are ready to go in the oven, what do you think baby girl?' Stiles asked. Lilly nodded. 'Jackson make a salad.'

'Um…I don't know how.' Jackson admitted.

'I'll help.' Stiles said putting the pizzas in the oven. 'Scott, tell Allison to clear the table.' Stiles said grabbing what he needed from the fridge. They worked together, Stiles telling Jackson what to do with everything. He wondered what kind of life Jackson had if he didn't even know how to throw a few vegetables together.

'Are we allowed pizza?' Scott finally asked Derek.

'Yes, my pizzas are healthy.' Stiles said as he danced around the kitchen with Lilly waiting for the food to be ready. When she pulled away and took Jackson's hands Stiles watched as he beamed, holding her hands carefully and trying his best to copy her tiny steps, dancing around a glaring Derek before he snatched her up in his arms.

'Jackson's my boyfriend.' She whispered to Derek. Derek glared at Jackson while everyone else laughed.

'Who told you about boyfriends?' Derek demanded.

'Auntie Lydia. She says she has one.' Lilly explained looking at Scott. Scott blushed and ducked his head to check out Jackson's salad.

'Well there'll be no more talk of boyfriends yet for a while.' Derek said.

'But Jackson's my boyfriend. I say so.' Lilly said. Derek rolled his eyes and put her down.

'Go boss him about then.' He said lifting a pile of plates as the oven bell rang to signal that the food was ready.

They ate dinner and Stiles pasted on his evil grin before asking Lilly the question of the night. 'Who's Auntie Lydia's boyfriend?'

'I'm not supposed to tell.' She whispered. Scott shifted and Derek glared his way.

'I told you two, no relationships.' Derek snapped.

'We can have a relationship if we want. You're not our father.' Jackson snapped back. Stiles tried not to laugh at the incredulous look on Derek's face. This was the first time Jackson had snapped back. He hoped it wasn't the last. It was about time Jackson found a set of balls. All he did all day in the pool was scowl at Derek and swim.

There was a knock on the front door and Derek got up to answer. Stiles could hear a muted conversation before Derek came into the room scowling. Victoria was behind him.

'Hello everybody.' She said smiling softly at Scott. Stiles had to cover his mouth to keep from chocking. Jackson's eyes bulged and Stiles kicked him.

'Hello mother.' Allison said. 'Want some food?'

'What? No I wouldn't eat that.' Victoria scowled at the food. She rested a hand on her hip.

'Lilly made it.' Derek said leaning back in his chair and smiling at his daughter.

'Is it cooked through?' Victoria asked with a frown. Derek's cutlery clattered to his plate. Allison rolled her eyes. 'Never mind. I need to borrow this one.' She said pointing a talon at Scott.

'Huh? Why?' Scott asked.

'I've had a DIY disaster. Chris is away on business and my pipes need seeing to.' She grinned. Jackson choked again and Stiles buried his face in his hands.

'Derek's top notch at DIY, but then he won't sleep with you so he's no use is he mother?' Allison snapped standing up.

'I am all wet Allison.' Victoria said in what she must have figured was defence. Her blouse did look damp but Stiles barely noticed. Jackson looked like he was having palpitations on the table. 'I'll bring Scott back later.'

'Fine.' Derek said. 'Take him.'

'What?' Scott asked but Victoria already had a hand wrapped around his forearm.

'Come on, my car's this way.' She said. Scott looked mournfully back at the table. Everyone was silent until the front door clicked shut.

'You arse Derek!' Allison snapped. 'You're just going to encourage her to cheat on my dad? Again?' Allison's face was red, her lips a white line of fury. Stiles had only seen her angry a handful of times. He kept his head down and noticed how quickly Jackson shut up.

'Calm down you'll stress yourself out.' Derek said standing up.

'No I won't calm down. I can't believe you would do that Derek.' Allison cried.

'Listen to me. I'm going over there in five minutes. I'm going to say I was passing and thought I could lift Scott, save her the journey. It was the easiest way to get rid of her there.' Derek said. Allison glared at him for a minute before leaning over and kissing him.

'Then go.' She said. She still looked angry.

'Yeah, you go on. Jackson will tidy up here and I'll take care of Lilly while Allison puts those pretty feet up.' Stiles said. Derek got up and left, carrying the rest of his pizza in his hand.

Stiles and Jackson tided the kitchen while Allison went upstairs for a lie down.

'Stay tonight.' Jackson whispered to Stiles.

'Ok.' Stiles agreed. He was glad he did because the frightened look on Scott's face when he got home three hours later was priceless. Not to mention the fact that Derek was soaked to the skin.

'Her pipes really were bust.' Derek said told them. 'Turns out she likes to go commando. She gave Scott a real show every time he looked at her.'

'I'm going to drink myself into a stupor and go to sleep.' Scott said.

'Sounds like a plan.' Derek agreed. 'Come on let's have a beer before we turn in.'

Stiles smiled. Derek was starting to bond with his team. Now all Stiles had to do was bond with Jackson…


	10. Chapter 10

'Are you really going to join the police?' Jackson asked as Stiles tongue fucked his bellybutton.

'Why do you ask?' Stiles paused to look up at Jackson. Jackson was peering back from half closed eyes, his arms above his head gripping his pillows.

'I'm just curious.' Jackson admitted. 'I think the uniform would be hot.'

Stiles grunted and dropped his mouth back to the tender skin around Jackson's bellybutton. 'I have a swim heat next week.' Jackson said.

'Really?' Stiles asked. He didn't sound interested.

'Yes.' Jackson said. 'It's out of state. I think we'll be staying overnight. Derek's booked one room for the three of us.'

'Derek snores.' Stiles said dragging Jackson's sleep pants down to reveal his half hard cock. 'And Scott reminds me of a snorer as well.' Stiles sat up and tossed the grey pants. Jackson watched them land half over his dresser.

'I'll take my ear plugs then.' Jackson said as Stiles crawled between his thighs. He hooked his hands under Jackson's knees and pushed until Jackson's ass was in the air. Stiles snugged close, letting his body hold Jackson up. 'We've never had a date.' Jackson observed.

'I thought you didn't want to date.' Stiles said but his eyes were focused on Jackson's ass. Jackson suddenly felt like Stiles could see right through him, he wanted to cover himself up.

'I don't but…' All thoughts were pushed from Jackson's head as Stiles's tongue licked around his rim. He moaned and begged but he couldn't do much else, Stiles was completely in control in this position. His tongue was fucking Jackson's ass, his hand was sliding along Jackson's cock and all too quickly the double stimulation had Jackson coating his chest. Stiles let him flop uselessly onto the bed before licking his belly and chest clean.

'You were saying?' Stiles asked a cocky grin on his face. Jackson just pulled his mouth in for a sloppy kiss.

'Come here.' Jackson said patting his chest. Stiles moved until he was straddling Jackson's shoulders, his cock brushing Jackson's lips. Jackson opened his mouth and took as much of Stiles as he could, making sure to tilt Stiles's hips forward. His fingers brushed over Stiles's hole, hands working Stiles's gorgeous ass cheeks as Stiles fucked his mouth. He came with a grunt and Jackson looked up to see his eyes closed and his teeth deep in his forearm.

'We have to do this at my place.' Stiles said slipping onto the bed beside Jackson. 'I want to make you scream.'

'I'm not a screamer.' Jackson said.

'I love a challenge.' Stiles smirked. 'I'd love you to get one of these pierced.' Stiles said resting his head on Jackson's shoulder, his fingers teasing Jackson's nipple.

'I couldn't, swimming and all.' Jackson explained.

'Derek used to have one. I used to be best friends with his younger brother Paul and on Paul's seventeenth we got really drunk. Derek found us, balled us out for drinking underage and proceeded to join us. We all thought it would be hilarious to get our nipples pierced. I went first but Paul pulled out. He practically ran away. Derek got it done though.' Stiles said. 'He died seven months later.' His voice was quiet and pained.

'Shit I'm sorry.' Jackson said running his hand over Stiles's back.

'Yeah. It was a hard time. Derek, his uncle Peter and his sister Laura were at a swimming competition. Derek's family were all together to watch it on television, Derek's competition. They saw him win and then the house went up in flames that night. No one survived.' Stiles said quietly. 'I was there that day, in the house with them but my Dad called, he had a run in with a thug carrying a baseball bat and the hospital wouldn't let him come home on his own, so I drove over to the hospital. It's ironic, I should have stayed that night with them but my Dad getting attacked saved my life.'

Jackson tried to imagine what it would be like if his family all died. He didn't feel any great emotion; he'd already lost the most important person in his life. As he lay there, he replaced each family member with his new friends, and realised he already felt more for his new friends than his old family. 'What happened to Derek's sister Laura then?' He asked softly. The last time he'd asked the question Stiles walked away. He hoped Stiles would answer. Some part of him wanted to know more about Lilly's mum rather than Derek's sister.

'I…' Stiles cut off. 'Derek and I were coming out of the café across the road from the pool. You know the one we always use. Lilly was eleven months old and Laura had been bringing her to the pool since she was born. We had just crossed the road when this car veered off course and smashed into the wall around the centre. It was Laura's car. Lilly was screaming in the back and Derek ran to get her. Laura was just…dead. Brain aneurism.'

'Were you close to Laura?' Jackson asked softly, his fingers tracing patters on Stiles's back.

'Yeah I was. Look I'm tired and we have an early start.' Stiles said as he slipped a leg between Jackson's. Jackson felt comfortable, even if he had been practically told to shut up.

'Goodnight.' Jackson said, ducking to kiss Stiles. Stiles kissed him back softly, and Jackson wondered if it was some sort of apology for snapping.

It was raining in the morning as Jackson followed Derek on one of the familiar running paths. Scott was unusually quiet and reserved as they run, not interested in trying to trip Jackson or shoving him into the shrubbery the way they usually did. Jackson wondered how much damage Allison's mum had actually done. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Jackson asked as he sipped his morning coffee before they left for the pool.

'She seems to think I want her.' Scott said with a confused frown. 'I don't know what I've done to encourage her. She kept asking me about you in the car on the way over.' Scott clenched his cup in his hand. Derek walked into the room, his face dark, to match the morning.

'It's time to go.' He said. 'Hurry up.' He turned and left the room. Scott rolled his eyes and stood up.

'I think Allison's still pissed at him.' Scott whispered. 'He told me to shut up seven times this morning.'

'I thought they made up last night.' Jackson said as he followed Scott. Scott shrugged.

'I'm working this afternoon.' He moaned as he slumped into the back of the Camaro. Stiles's jeep was already out of the driveway. Jackson let his head rest back onto the seat and he dozed the short journey to the pool.

Stiles was already there, tidying around the pool area. Jackson gave him a slap on the ass and a wink before he fixed his cap on his head and fixed his goggles in place. 'This is a race.' Derek said stuffing his hands into his pockets. 'Whoever wins within my timeframe is clearly capable of Olympic competition and can have a free weekend. If you don't beat my undisclosed time then I'll be training you all weekend and I want my free weekend so I don't have to hang around with you two morons.'

'Derek they live with you.' Stiles pointed out from his perch on the high chair.

'Shut up Stiles.' Derek said darkly. He blew his whistle and Jackson was doing what he did best, the water washing over his skin as he fell home. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he would do it.

XXX

Scott stayed back at the pool to work while Jackson went home alongside Derek. They barely spoke in the car. Jackson thought Derek might be more excited about having a free weekend before the competition heat next week.

Lydia's car was in the drive when they got home. She and Allison were sipping coffee at the kitchen table. 'Hey baby.' Derek said bending to kiss Allison. She pulled her head out of the way.

'We're going shopping. We were just waiting for you to come home to sit Lilly.' Allison said.

'Aren't you taking her with you, I thought you were training her to be a mini you?' Derek asked playfully.

'She doesn't want to go.' Allison said looking at her nails. Lydia smirked. 'Would you like to come shopping Jackson?'

'Sure why not.' He said with a smile. Derek glared at him. 'What, I love shopping!'

'Good. So do we.' Lydia said hooking her arm through his.

'Lilly's napping. She hasn't been well this morning. She'll need a snack when she gets up, something light. If you need me call.' Allison said standing up and tugging her coat over her shoulders.

'I know how to take care of my daughter.' Derek said watching as they left, following slightly. 'See you later honey!' His voice was hopeful.

'Bye.' Allison said slamming the door behind them.

'You're really putting him through his paces.' Lydia said with a smile as they got into her car. It was nice, it smelt new and the interior was soft leather. It reminded him of his Porsche. Maybe if he got a handful of free days he would fly back and get it. He missed his car. A lot.

'He encouraged your boyfriend to cheat with my mother.' Allison said. Lydia scowled as she started the car and pulled out of the drive.

'He's not my boyfriend.' She said softly. 'And how dare that bitch come in and think she could take him from me.'

'Uh, Lydia, you said he wasn't your boyfriend. And Allison Derek followed them so nothing would happen.' Jackson pointed out. Women confused him, women confused the hell out of him.

'What do you know?' Lydia snapped as Allison asked 'And your point is?' Allison turned to glare at him while Lydia was looking through the rear-view like he'd suggested she had a large ass or something.

Jackson shrunk into his seat. Suddenly an afternoon shopping didn't look so appealing. In his pocket his phone vibrated. He tugged it out and was surprised to see a text from Danny. He hadn't thought about him since he came here. He opened the message.

"Do you miss me yet? ;D"

Jackson chuckled as he sent a reply.

"Always!"

XXX

Hey guys! So hopefully I have some fun coming up, Stiles may have a secret job, and there's Jackson's competition, not to mention Danny time again, and we may get a pov from his sister. Let me know what you think? Anything else you'd like to see?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I've been told that the plot for this is getting a bit slow. Sorry about that, I was just indulging myself here. I was indulging myself in the family situations here. Hopefully this will move on a bit now. We've got competitions, Danny and Jackson's nasty sister coming up!

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts I've received so far! You're all awesome.

XXX

'Were going out tomorrow night to a bachelorette party.' Allison explained as she gazed at a tight fitting dress longingly. 'It was supposed to be a weekend in LA but I got pregnant and she rearranged.'

'How do I look?' Lydia stepped out of the changing room in a barley there black dress. 'Too slutty?'

'Just enough slutty.' Allison said cocking her head to the side. 'You know I'm sure my mother has one exactly like that…' She teased.

'Shut up.' Lydia smirked good naturedly. 'Are you coming with us tomorrow night?' Lydia asked.

'To the bachelorette party?' Jackson scoffed.

'Stiles will be there.' Allison said with a sly grin as she wrapped a silk scarf around Jackson's neck and examined him.

'Stiles and I are just friends.' Jackson pointed out. He was stuck in this woman's store, he longed to get into somewhere he could buy man stuff. He was also starting to get attached to the scarf. He took it off quickly and tossed it back to the display where Allison had found it.

'Who fuck like bunnies?' Lydia said as she looked at her ass over her shoulder.

'We haven't fucked yet.' Jackson admitted. Too late he realised his mistake. He tucked his thumbs into the back pocket of his jeans.

'Why not?' Lydia asked. 'He's awesome in bed.' She smirked and tried to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

'Have you slept with him?' Jackson asked.

'No but I've heard stories…he's like a vibrator apparently his batteries take ages to wear out and it the best kind of batteries, where you get at least two happy endings if you know what I mean.' Lydia nudged Allison. Allison nodded like she'd heard similar stories.

'I haven't played with my vibrator in so long.' Allison sighed suddenly. 'I can't reach comfortably.' She explained to Jackson who blushed at the image.

'My vibrators in my apartment at home.' He sighed when he realised they expected him to add to the conversation. They both giggled.

'We'll add that to our list then.' Lydia decided. 'You really think this is slutty?' She asked Allison.

'Uh huh.' Allison said with a nod. Jackson was kind of relieved Lilly stayed at home. He didn't think this was suitable conversation for a little girl. She repeated everything she heard.

'Good. I'm taking it. I'll show your mother how to wear a dress!' Lydia said already shimmying out of it as she slid back behind the black curtain.

They shopped for Allison next and Jackson had to admit she looked fantastic in the red clingy material they found for her. It looked perfect covering her baby bump. 'Derek's tongue is going to be at his feet when he sees you in that.' Lydia grinned.

'I know.' Allison smirked as she gazed at it.

They forced Jackson into tight jeans and a black shirt and proceeded to grope him mercilessly when it was his turn. 'I didn't think siblings groped each other Allison.' He said raising an eyebrow.

'You have a delectable ass.' Allison grinned. Jackson wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

'We should run away together us three.' He suggested.

'We can be your bitches.' Allison agreed resting her head on his shoulder. 'Buy that outfit; I want to dance with you tomorrow when you're wearing it so I can make people jealous.'

'Allison you'll never keep up with me on the dance floor.' Jackson teased.

'Oh just wait until I have this baby, you'll be sorry you ever said that.' Allison warned.

Lydia, true to her word, dragged them into the sex shop, selecting dildos for Jackson. 'I can buy my own sex toys.' He told her as she held up a rather frightening black rubber…thing.

'Yes but I don't know what you're into…yet.' Lydia smirked. Allison was gazing at a display of paddles.

'Hey do you think Derek would like it if I spanked him?' She asked Lydia. They all fell about laughing but everyone left the store with some sort of package.

XXX

'I thought you said Stiles was coming tonight.' Jackson said as he arrived in the kitchen. Allison made a noise as she walked around Jackson.

'See I told you these jeans were perfect.' Allison said.

'I haven't eaten for hours!' Jackson said. 'They're not perfect.' He turned to try to follow her circuit around him, tripping over his feet and laughing. Lydia pressed a bottle of beer into his hand.

'Let's start as we mean to go on.' She said.

'I still don't see why I can't go.' Scott pouted from the couch.

'Oh baby, poor boy.' Lydia said perching on his lap. 'Just think when I come back I'll be drunk and I'll let you have sex with me.' She said. Jackson laughed as Scott's face lit up. 'One of us needs to be sober after all.'

Lilly ran into the room, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to get to Allison. 'Hey be careful.' Allison said kneeling on the floor to hug the little girl.

'You look really pretty.' Lilly said against Allison's hair.

'Thank you baby. Are you going to be good for Daddy?' Allison asked with a gentle smile for the little girl.

'We're going to watch Nemo.' She explained nodding her head sagely.

'Good.' Allison said standing up as Derek walked into the room. His eyes lingered on Allison but he didn't speak.

'Pull up and pew and watch our ladies fawn over Jackson.' Scott said to Derek slapping the cushions beside him.

'I am not your lady.' Lydia snapped.

'Whatever.' Scott smirked. Lydia scowled as Derek shuffled over to lean his forearms on the island. Jackson frowned at him; there was something different about his coach but Jackson couldn't put his finger on it.

Just as the dots started to connect in his head there was a knock at the front door. 'Cab's here!' Lydia called. There was a flurry of goodbyes and Jackson slung an arm around Lydia. They turned towards Allison who had just swatted Derek's ass playfully, only to see him jump and shuffle away from her.

Jackson bit his lip until they were in the cab, door safely shut. He wanted to ask but Lydia beat him too it. 'You didn't.' Lydia asked.

'I so did!' Allison screamed clapping her hands.

'How did he take it?' Lydia asked eyes wide and lip caught between pearly white teeth.

'Like a man. I told him it was his punishment for encouraging Scott and my Mother.' Allison said with a dirty smile. 'I even took a picture of his red butt.'

'Let us see.' Lydia begged. She made a pouty face at Allison.

'Sorry, but someone else has first dibs.' Allison said laughing at her friend.

'Stupid Stiles.' Lydia snarled crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

'Hey where is Stiles anyway?' Jackson asked with a frown.

'You'll see.' Allison smirked.

XXX

They ended up in a strip club with both men and women gyrating on platforms and in cages all over the place. Jackson is informed it belongs to a friend of Lydia's. He isn't surprised. Allison and Lydia have fistfuls of dollar bills and are happily tucking them into guys who make Jackson look like a wimp. He's surprised to see the girls tucking the bills into thongs too. Allison grinned at his shocked look.

'You know we once made out so we could get into a VIP area.' Allison whispered into Jackson's ear. 'Derek and Stiles were pissed they weren't allowed to get in.'

'Derek let you make out with Lydia?' Jackson asked.

Allison shrugs her shoulders and smiles. There's a noise and a record change and the group Jackson is with surge forward shoving the bride to be onto a chair in the middle of a small private dance floor.

'Oh my god I don't believe it!' She squeals as a song Jackson doesn't recognise right away starts to play and a guy in a cop uniform struts over to practically sit in her lap. Jackson watched with an amused smile in the dim light as the man rolled his hips against the woman who he had yet to be introduced to.

'Isn't he hot?' Allison breathed into his ear.

'Yes.' Jackson agreed, his eyes lingering over the dancer's body. He was slim but muscular; his hands teasing over the tiny buttons on his shirt as he dragged it open slowly.

'She used to have such a crush on him so we couldn't resist asking him to do it.' Lydia said from the other side. Her arm wrapped around his back, fingers brushing over his arm. 'I don't know why I keep turning him down. He's a rocket in bed.'

'I wouldn't turn him down.' Jackson grinned as he finally dragged the tails of the shirt from his pants.

'You haven't had the strength to turn him down yet have you Jackson?' Allison giggled.

'Huh?' Jackson asked as the dancer's nipple ring flashed. 'What do you mean?' He asked licking his lips.

'Jackson…that's Stiles.' Lydia said. 'Oh my god Allison he didn't know!' She leaned around him to look at her friend. Their silent communication distracted him from Stiles and his dancing.

Jackson looked between Allison and Lydia before a deafening scream rang out. Stiles was standing in a blue thong and hat. As he rolled his hips his belly rippled and his thighs strained. Jackson wanted to lick every inch of him.

When the bride to be, Monica Allison kindly informed him, was rubbing oil into Stiles's ass cheeks Jackson almost lost it. He wanted to grab Stiles and drag him to some dark corner and do filthy dirty things with him. And chase Monica back to her husband.

Eventually a grinning Stiles got away from the gaggle of women who wanted to caress him. Laughing he grabbed Jackson's hand on the way by. Jackson laced their fingers together and didn't let go until they were slipping into a small room in a staff area where Stiles clothes were lying haphazardly over a low sofa.

'That,' Jackson said pushing Stiles into the door 'was hot.' He attached his lips to Stiles's lips and worked his hands down Stiles's naked body, grabbing big handfuls of Stiles's ass and tugging him close to grind his erection against Stiles. 'You are a dirty cop.'

'I think this is police harassment. I may have to punish you.' Stiles said nipping his way down Jackson's throat and smacking him on the ass. Jackson jerked forward.

'Officer Stilinski I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do.' Jackson smirked, ducking his head and biting down on Stile's pierced nipple hard. Stiles yelped and jerked but suddenly Jackson was pressed up against the door, Stiles behind him, wrists held in one of Stiles's hands.

'You will be.' Stiles promised reaching around to open Jackson's jeans. 'You'll be begging soon.'


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so this is a scene I wrote for Hell and High Water but never got using it, and I had to tone it down a bit but hopefully it fits in…

Also I totally meant to name the song in the last chapter but I forgot. How stupid am I? Stiles was stripping to Hands All Over You by Maroon 5.

And again, thank the bad weather for me sitting in on a Saturday night with nothing to do but write fanfic.

Stiles wasn't gentle as he tugged the shirt from Jackson's shoulders. He didn't intend to be. Jackson had unleashed something in him, something deep and feral. He wanted to bite him and mark him, he wanted to claim and own him. He'd never felt so much for someone he'd only known a short time. He knew he should step back, push Jackson away because this wasn't what Jackson wanted.

Sure he wanted sex and company but Stiles wanted love and companionship and Jackson was confusing him. He didn't know if he would get all that from Jackson.

He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't drag his hands off Jackson's belt as he tugged it open one handed. 'Keep your hands on the door.' Stiles warned as he nipped Jackson's shoulder when he dared move his hands.

'Stiles…'

'Shut up. This is my game.' Stiles said with another bite, catching Jackson's skin in between his teeth in punishment.

'Don't mark me.' Jackson whined pushing his ass back into Stiles's crotch.

'Don't mark you? I'll make sure you never forget this.' Stiles said nipping Jackson's earlobe. He popped the buttons on Jackson's jeans and shoved them down his legs, grinding his cock against Jackson's ass. He dragged a hand back and let it smack over Jackson's boxer clad ass.

'Fuck Stiles.' Jackson hissed. His fingers curled into fists above his head.

'What want me to stop?' Stiles asked against Jackson's neck.

'No.' Jackson said. 'Please don't stop.'

'Jackson I'm disappointed. You're begging already. I have no work to do.' Stiles said pushing Jackson's boxers down his thighs and landing a few quick slaps to Jackson's ass. He turned them, bending Jackson over the back of the sofa. 'You know I wanted our first time to be me riding you or you fucking me but it seems you're passive when it comes to our sex life.' Stiles said pouring oil over his fingers.

'I'm shy.' Jackson said spreading his legs as best he could with his jeans around his ankles. Stiles snorted as he eased his fingers around Jackson's rim before easing the tip inside.

'You're shy my ass.' Stiles said easing his finger into the second knuckle.

'I'll not be shy of your ass if you don't hurry up and fuck me Stiles.' Jackson snapped pushing back against Stiles. 'I'll turn around and take you on.'

'Promises, promises.' Stiles said. He played with the idea of letting Jackson take over but he was already slipping another finger into Jackson and Jackson was pushing back against him. He felt ridiculous standing there in boots and a blue rubbery thong. He thought his days of stripping were long gone but Lydia could be convincing when she wanted to be.

He added a third finger. Jackson whined and arched back to him. 'You're a slut aren't you Jackson?' He asked softly.

'Yes.' Jackson breathed. Stiles was surprised to hear him answer. He wasn't expecting one.

'I think you like dirty talk, do you, do you like dirty filthy talk Jackson?' Stiles asked mouthing the back of Jackson's neck. He ground his cock between Jackson's ass cheeks.

'I think you need to take that thong off.' Jackson huffed out. Stiles slapped his ass again.

'Stop telling me what to do.' He said with a grin. 'Or I'll smack you again.'

'Take your thong off and fuck me.' Jackson said, turning his head to catch a kiss from Stiles. Stiles kissed him back, biting his lips and adding a fourth finger. 'I don't need four damn it Stiles!' Jackson whined.

Stiles chuckled and crooked his fingers. Jackson moaned loudly as Stiles found his sweet spot. 'Please, just baby please.'

'Ok.' Stiles said removing his fingers. 'Want to take my thong off with your teeth?' He teased.

'Stiles!' Jackson cried. Stiles chuckled and pushed his thong off his hips. He kicked his boots off too because he felt like a dodgy porn star and hunted through his bag for a condom. He slid the latex over his cock before he lined himself up, sliding his oiled fist along his length and easing the tip inside Jackson.

'Yes, finally!' Jackson said reaching a hand back to slide his hand up Stiles's body and pluck at his nipple ring. Stiles moaned loudly and rocked his hips into Jackson. He worked slowly until his balls pressed against Jackson's ass. He reached around Jackson and ran his fingertips along his cock, his thumb spreading moisture from the tip. 'Stiles fuck me.'

Stiles dragged his hips back and slammed forward, falling into a hard rhythm, his fist working with the rest of his body. Jackson pushed his hips back to meet Stiles's thrusts, his hands gripping behind him to catch Stiles's hips and ass.

'I'm going to, I'm, fuck Stiles…please.' Jackson moaned loudly. 'Fuck me hard.' Jackson begged. Stiles did as he was asked, whispering dirty thoughts and promises into Jackson's ears, his hips almost aching as he gave Jackson what he wanted. His fist stripped fast along Jackson's cock. Jackson clenched around him as he came, coating Stiles's fingers.

Stiles slumped across Jackson's back trying to catch his breath. Jackson moaned and pushed his shoulders up, trying to dislodge Stiles. 'You're heavy.' He whined.

Stiles stood up and tossed the condom. He turned Jackson around and kissed him softly. 'Are you ok?' Stiles asked.

'More than ok.' Jackson grinned kissing him again. Stiles ran his fingers through Jackson's hair down the back of his neck kissing his cheeks and chin.

'Don't you think we can make this work?' Stiles asked softly. He cursed himself immediately, he'd let a piece of vulnerability out. He was always so confident, so cocky and letting his guard down like this around someone who could break his heart in an instant was frightening. Only once before had Stiles let this happen to him, and he still loved with all his heart, every day but it was his secret to keep. Suddenly it felt overwhelming it felt crushing.

'I want to try.' Jackson was saying. Stiles looked at him, confused.

'Try what?' Stiles asked softly.

'Try us. This. I want to try this with you Stiles.' Jackson said pressing a kiss against his lips.

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' Stiles asked.

'What? Stiles I'm confused, one minute you're asking me to be your boyfriend and now you're thinking this isn't a good idea.' Jackson said.

'I mean…'

'Teach me. Teach me to love like you do.' Jackson said, begging something else now. Stiles touched his face, ran his fingers over his neck. 'Teach me how to be a part of this strange family that you're a part of.'

Stiles kissed him again and pulled him close, resting his head on Jackson's shoulder. Suddenly he laughed pulling back and pressing his forehead against Jackson's. He kissed Jackson softly, just a press of the lips. 'You want me to teach you how to love?' Stiles asked.

'Yes.' Jackson said. 'There's something I've found that I want to love you see, but I don't know how to do it properly.' His fingers ran down Stiles's arms, locked with Stiles's fingers.

'Well then we'll work on that together, but I think right now we should get dressed and go back to the party.' Stiles said.

'Ok.' Jackson agreed. They dressed slowly, stopping to kiss and tease before joining the ladies on the dance floor. 'I can breathe.' Jackson said curiously.

'Huh?' Stiles asked as he slipped his hands into the back pockets of Jackson's jeans. 'What are you talking about?'

'I usually hate clubs like this. I don't know they feel uncomfortable, they're too dry or something. Something I don't understand. Before it felt like this, before you came out I felt…' He was cut off by Stiles's lips pressing into his own, his tongue working into his mouth to dance the way their bodies were.

'How was that?' Stiles asked with a smile against Jackson's lips.

'Great.' Jackson said. Someone brushed a hand over Stiles's ass.

'Put him down!' Lydia said with a smile. Stiles took an arm away from Jackson to wrap around Lydia. 'I think we should go home. Allison's really tired. I told her not to wear heels but…'

'That's ok. We're ready for home anyway.' Jackson said quickly. 'At least I am.'

'Come on then.' Stiles said taking Jackson's hand and leading him towards a tired looking Allison. They walked outside to find Derek waiting in Allison's car.

'I'm really tired.' Allison said to Derek, leaning close to kiss him. 'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Derek asked with a frown. Allison blushed and whispered something. Derek laughed and kissed her again. 'Go for a nap. I'll wake you when we get home.'

'Good idea.' Jackson whispered putting his head on Stiles's shoulder and sinking into his body. 'I think I'll join her.' He yawned. Stiles wrapped an arm around him, adjusting them until they were comfortable. The heat in the car soon had Jackson and Allison snoring.

'I think I might have a boyfriend.' Stiles whispered to the non-sleeping occupants of the car. Derek smiled at him in the rear-view mirror and Lydia kissed his hand.

'Does that mean you're going to stop stalking me then?' She asked softly.

'Never.' Stiles grinned resting his cheek on Jackson's hair. Jackson made a happy noise as he snuggled closer. Stiles closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep, he just enjoyed being with some of his favourite people in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! Two in one weekend! Wow, guess the snow's giving me inspiration.

XXX

'You need to turn the bacon Jackson.' Lilly said softly. Jackson jumped at the quiet voice.

'Hey what are you doing up?' Jackson asked kneeling down to her level.

'DVD in my head ran out.' She nodded. Jackson laughed and set her on one of the high stools at the island.

'Ok so I need to turn the bacon then huh?' He asked, doing as he was told, hissing when he got burnt.

'Yip or it will burn. Why are you making bacon?' She asked tilting her head to the side.

'I'm making breakfast for Uncle Stiles.' Jackson said. He'd never cooked bacon before but Stiles said it was his favourite Sunday morning food. He had already buttered the bread and sliced tomatoes for the sandwich.

'Is Uncle Stiles your boyfriend?' She asked softly.

'Yes, he is.' Jackson said. She frowned at him and his heart lurched. Suddenly he needed a three year old girl's approval to date Stiles. If he didn't have it, then he didn't think Stiles would happily date him. 'Is that ok?'

'I think so. You have to make sure you look after Uncle Stiles because he looks after me.' She told him.

'I promise.' He said.

'Good.' She grinned. Jackson turned the meat again and gave her a breakfast of yoghurt and fruit. Once she was finished she followed him to his room where Stiles was sleeping face down on his pillow. Jackson set the coffee on the bedside table with a thud while Lilly climbed onto the bed and tickled Stiles awake. He laughed as he dragged her under the duvet then settled back to eat his food.

'Thank you.' He told Jackson with a smile.

'Don't mention it. I had help.' He said nodding to the little girl who had lifted Stiles's phone and was busy playing the games on it. Stiles chuckled as he took a too big bite of his sandwich, bits of bread flying everywhere as he chewed.

Jackson settled onto his own side of the bed and Lilly crawled over to show him the game. He made himself comfortable and shared the coffee with Stiles as they played Cinderella Café with Lilly.

The day went much like that. Lilly hung all over Stiles when she could, even taking her blanket to settle on his lap for an afternoon nap. Stiles left early on Sunday evening to visit his dad for a poker night. Jackson gave him a soft kiss goodbye.

'I'll see you after your heat.' Stiles said. 'Kiss for luck.' He pecked Jackson's lips.

'Thanks.' Jackson whispered. He flew out on Tuesday morning and would be back Thursday evening. He wouldn't see Stiles until then.

Jackson went back to the couch beside Scott and lazed watching television. The sound of his phone ringing in his pocket surprised him. 'You're only away and you're calling me already baby?' Jackson said into the phone.

'Actually I'm nowhere near you.' Danny's voice said.

'Danny hey!' Jackson said with a grin.

'Have you missed me?' Danny asked. His voice was husky.

'A bit.' Jackson said getting up and heading towards the kitchen leaving Derek and Scott to watch their movie in peace.

'I'm coming to see you next week.' Danny said as Jackson slumped into a kitchen chair.

'I won't be here. Sorry.' Jackson said. He didn't want Danny to visit, not until things with Stiles were a bit more…solid and confirmed.

'I know, I'm going to watch you swim on Thursday morning.' Danny said. He sounded like he was smiling. Jackson frowned.

'Oh, ok then.' Jackson said. 'How did you know that?'

'Finstock!' Danny said. 'He's coming too.'

'Great, it'll be like old times.' Jackson said. He couldn't help but wonder if Danny was up to something. He'd been in contact lately. He usually contacted Jackson when he wanted something.

'Are you seeing anyone?' Danny asked, changing the subject.

'Yes.' Jackson said. 'I am.' He thought of Stiles and the day they'd spent doing nothing. It had been a boring day but Jackson had enjoyed Stiles's feet in his lap as they watched cartoons with Lilly.

'We'll see about that.' Danny's voice was teasing.

'How's about we talk when I see you.' Jackson said.

'Sure thing.' Danny said.

They chatted for another half hour, Jackson leaning over the kitchen table and flicking through a newspaper. When he hung up Allison curled up on the sofa beside the table. 'Old friend?' She asked.

'Oldest.' Jackson said. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Danny. Sure they were friends but Danny was forever messing up Jackson's relationships.

'I'm sure everything will be fine.' Allison said, her hand holding Jackson's for a second. 'I have to go pack a bag for Derek because all he'll take is black everything and he looks good in colour.' She teased. Jackson chuckled as she kissed him on the head.

XXX

Jackson pushed through the water, his muscles aching and burning as he sucked air into his lungs. He wasn't alone. There were competitors on either side of him, swimming to win. Jackson was winning though, he knew he was. His hand touched the rough tiles of the final lap and lifted his head. His goggles were damp, he couldn't see but as he tugged them around his throat lane three came in, then lane five. Jackson had won. Derek and Scott were clapping, and Jackson could see Finstock doing his own mini celebration. Danny was behind him, grinning smugly.

Jackson got out amidst claps and handshakes. He grinned as Derek slapped him on the back. 'Well done.' He said with a grin.

'I still beat you.' Scott said.

'Huh?' Jackson asked shaking his hair out as he tugged his cap off.

'I beat you.' Scott said with a grin.

'Don't be stupid we were in different heats and pools.' Jackson said.

'He came in four seconds ahead of you. Smashed a record too.' Derek said with a smile slapping Scott on the back.

Jackson frowned. No one had ever beaten him before, not this way. Scott was smiling, beaming at his win and Jackson wanted to be furious but he found himself happy.

'Just wait until next time.' Jackson whispered tucking his thumb into his green swim shorts and smiling at Derek. 'I'll go so fast he'll wonder what the hell happened.'

XXX

Danny pushed Jackson back against the wall, pressing his body along Jacksons and nipping at his jaw. Jackson got his hands between them and pushed Danny away. Danny stumbled back a few steps. 'What the hell man?' Danny asked.

'I told you, I'm with someone.' Jackson said tugging his t-shirt over his head to cover his chest.

'But it's me.' Danny said waving his hand along his torso as if Jackson would be unable to resist his body. Danny was fit, that was true, but all Jackson could think about was Stiles's awesome chest with his awesome nipple ring.

'Yes it's you, and I'm happy to see an old friend but Danny I'm not interested in anything more than that.' Jackson said as he pulled his shirt on and started on the buttons.

'You've never said no to me before.' Danny said with a frown.

'Well I'm saying no now. Danny I've got something good here. I'm not ready to ruin it.' Jackson said thinking of Stiles. He couldn't wait to celebrate his win with him, possibly buried deep inside him.

'Do you love him?' Danny asked. Jackson shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm going to change your mind.' Danny promised. You'll soon be begging for me to give you what you want.'

'What I want is a friend who doesn't try to fuck me every time he sees me, a friend who doesn't try to ruin whatever good I have in my life.' Jackson said. 'When that's the type of friend you want to be Danny, give me a call.'

Danny stood stunned, his jaw hanging open as Jackson talked. 'Fuck.'

'I grew a set Danny.' Jackson said stepping out of the changing room. Derek was standing across the changing room, glaring towards Jackson. Jackson glared back as he stalked towards him. 'What?' He snapped.

'What's going on?' Derek asked with a glare at Danny coming out of the changing room. Jackson looked back to see Danny wiping his mouth. Sly bastard he thought to himself.

'Just setting an old friend straight. What time's the cab? I'm looking forward to getting home and seeing my boyfriend.' Jackson said sticking his chin out. Derek gave him a half smile as he turned leading him towards the door.

'I'll call you.' Danny called after him. Jackson didn't turn around.

They were on the plane before Derek asked about Danny.

'He's an ex.' Jackson said. 'Look I have a crap family and as a result I picked myself up some crap friends. Do you want to challenge me on that?'

'What makes you so different?' Derek asked as the plane started to pick up speed on the runway.

'I'm adopted.' Jackson said. 'My dad was a drug addict and my mom taught me to swim. I was fostered blah, blah, adopted; blah, blah, now I'm here. End of story.'

'Well my daughters adopted, but you know that. You can share your story sometime when you feel like it.' Derek said as he laced his fingers together.

'I just shared it.' Jackson said. 'That part of my life is over.'

'Then why does it still hurt you?' Derek asked as he cracked his knuckles.

'I'm going for a nap.' Jackson said.

'I may not be your boyfriend but I am your friend. You can trust me.' Derek said. 'Scott too. He's doing a good job of pretending to sleep through this conversation.'

Jackson smiled softly. 'We'll talk soon.' He said yawning. 'But I am tired. Apparently ear plugs don't work when both your room mates snore.'

XXX

That didn't go as planned, Jackson was supposed to almost cheat on Stiles, not push Danny away. I guess he really likes Stiles, so much so he won't let me write what I want. Huh.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Someone told me I should stop writing fanfic for lent…I don't know how to take that! As I've never went off anything for lent before in my life I don't intend to start now so I happily and stubbornly wrote this today.

XXX

Jackson had just stepped up to the baggage reclaim carousel when his phone ran in his pocket. He tugged it out and grinned when he spied Stiles's caller id. He really needed to take a picture of his boyfriend so he could assign it. Derek was complaining about the reclaim system to Scott as Jackson answered the call.

'Hey baby!' Jackson said.

'Jackson, hey. How long will you be?' Stiles said. He sounded rushed.

'We're grabbing our bags then we'll have to get a cab to the city and I don't know how long we'll have to wait. Why?' Jackson asked. Derek was hauling their bags off the line. He refused to allow them a trolley, saying that carrying them was good exercise. Jackson took his from Scott with a grateful smile. 'Hey we've got our bags, first out. Fancy that, Derek must have been glaring extra hard at the ground crew.' Jackson teased. Derek shoved him on the shoulder.

'Allison went into labour a few hours ago.' Stiles said nervously. Jackson glanced sideways at Derek who was pushing his way through the queues waiting for their bags. He had been in a good mood the whole way home. Jackson hadn't actually got any sleep and the three of them had played twenty questions for most of the journey home and enjoyed a few victory drinks.

'Isn't that bad?' Jackson asked. Allison wasn't due for…Jackson wasn't sure. He didn't understand pregnancies and Allison talked about her term as in weeks.

'Seven weeks to go.' Stiles said.

'Oh.' Jackson said. 'Do you want me to…?'

'No. I'm outside, parked illegally. I want you to hurry up and get him out here. I'll tell him in the car and he can panic the whole way to the hospital. If you tell him in there then he'll bull through the public and get arrested for assault.' Stiles said. 'Hurry up.'

'Ok.' Jackson said killing the call. 'Hey Stiles is waiting outside but he's parked illegally.' Jackson told the other two men.

'Why?' Derek asked immediately but he quickened his step.

'Why what?' Jackson asked. He needed time to think.

'Why's he collecting us?' Scott asked from behind Jackson.

'Because he's missed me and can't wait to get his hands on me.' Jackson scoffed.

'Ass.' Derek muttered.

'That part first.' Jackson teased. Derek tried to glare but he was still in proud coach mode. Jackson felt gutted that his happiness would soon be doused with a big dose of reality.

They got to the jeep and Stiles stayed behind the wheel as they loaded their bags into the trunk. Jackson took the seat behind Stiles, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Are you ok?' Jackson asked.

'Yeah, I'm glad you're here.' Stiles admitted. Derek got into the seat beside Stiles and Scott slid in behind him. 'Ready to rock and roll?' Stiles asked.

'Hell yeah. Did you hear about my boys Stiles? Did you hear about that awesome boyfriend of yours?' Derek asked turning in his seat. He had a genuine smile on his face, it was the first time Jackson had seen him like that when Lilly and Allison weren't around.

'I heard. Derek we need to talk.' Stiles said.

Derek stiffened in his seat and eyed Stiles. Jackson shifted and leaned forward. He wanted to comfort Stiles somehow but he didn't know how. He settled for sitting awkwardly with his wrist on the ledge beside Stiles headrest. He brushed his fingers inside the collar of Stiles's t-shirt.

'Allison went into labour this afternoon.' Stiles said keeping his eyes on the road.

The car was silent. Derek sat stock still staring out the window at the passing cars. Stiles thumbed the steering wheel, and kept glancing at Jackson in the mirror. Jackson kept his fingers against Stiles's neck.

'Seven weeks.' Derek said eventually. 'That's just outside of the comfortable premature zone.'

'Yes. I know.' Stiles said. He'd probably Googled it while they waited.

'Where's Lilly?' Derek asked.

'With your Uncle Peter.' Stiles said.

'Good. Who's with Allison?' He asked again looking at his hands.

'Her dad and Lydia.' Stiles said. 'Everyone was there for dinner to welcome you guys back. Lilly and I baked a cake for you. Victoria kept asking what time Scott was home and Chris was totally ignoring her. Victoria went to the toilet and Lydia teased Chris, she asked if he wanted to sleep with her to even out the playing field. Victoria overheard and came back in screaming. I told her to calm down and so did Allison, she took her mum off for a quiet chat and Allison came back crying, then she ans-went into labour.' Stiles finished.

Jackson frowned. That wasn't the whole story. Stiles had been about to say something else. He wondered what it was. He made a note to speak to Stiles about it later. Derek accepted the story quietly. 'When this is all over I'm going to have a word with Victoria and Chris. She can't keep doing this to my wife.' Derek snarled. 'She's stressed her out so much she went into labour.'

'She wanted to take Allison to hospital.' Stiles said.

'What stopped her?' Derek asked.

'Me, I told her she didn't have a hope in hell of getting anywhere near Allison if I had anything to do with it. Lydia and Chris took Allison. Peter went home with Lilly, I came for you.' Stiles said. Derek reached a hand out and rubbed it along Stiles's thigh.

'Thank you.' He said. Stiles covered Derek's hand with his own.

'Don't mention it.' Stiles said. They kept their hands like that until they were almost at the hospital. Jackson ignored the twist in his gut. They were just friends comforting each other he repeated over and over. They were just friends comforting each other.

Stiles pulled into a parking space and Derek was already speaking to Lydia. 'Shit!' He said down the phone, colour draining from his face.

'What?' Scott asked as the four of them trooped into the building. Stiles reached out a hand for Jackson to take. It was the same on he'd been comforting Derek with. Jackson brushed past him and pretended not to see it and the hurt look in Stiles's eyes.

'The baby's in a breach position.' Derek said as they headed towards the lifts.

'What does that mean?' Jackson asked.

'It's coming out ass first.' Derek snapped punching the button to the fifth floor. They stood quietly, just the four of them, just waiting. The doors opened and Derek was first out making his way quickly down the corridor. The other three followed at a less urgent pace.

They got to a waiting area where Chris and a doctor were talking to Derek. Derek was nodding and talking and after a few minutes they lead him away. Lydia appeared with a long face. 'Scott.' She whispered as she reached out for a cuddle. Scott rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her body.

'How is she?' Stiles asked her.

'She's positive. They don't want her to give birth; they're going to do a C-Section.' Allison said. Chris let out a noise and fell back to his seat. Stiles sat beside him and nudged him on the shoulder.

'You ok?' He asked.

'That's my baby girl in there.' He said looking towards the doors.

'She's tough.' Stiles said.

'She is.' Chris agreed. 'But she's still my baby girl and no matter what happens I love her.'

'I know how you feel.' Stiles said softly.

'Yeah because you have a daughter.' Chris snorted. Stiles swallow, and the blood drained from his face for a second. Wetness pooled in his eyes and he stood, walking down the corridor and through a set of double doors. Jackson followed him, eventually finding him leaning against a coffee machine. There was a fresh cup inside. It smelled foul.

'What do you want Jackson?' Stiles asked.

'To talk.' Jackson said. Stiles stared at him. 'I want to see if you're ok.'

'I'm fine. Go away.' Stiles said tiredly.

'I thought we were a couple. I thought we shared things.' Jackson said.

'I can deal on my own. I don't need you to hold my hand Jackson.' Stiles snapped. He lifted the cup out of the machine and took a sip, screwing his face up. 'This is foul.' He muttered. Jackson took it from him and tasted it. It was like week old coffee beans and warm water.

'I'm sorry.' Jackson whispered.

'About the coffee, not much you can do about that.' Stiles said.

'About not holding your hand. I just, I've never held anyone's hand before.' Jackson muttered looking at his feet.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. 'It's not that. I understand why you wouldn't want to hold my hand in public. I wasn't thinking straight.' Stiles said softly. 'I'm not mad at you.'

'You clearly are.' Jackson said. 'You're mad about something.' Stiles glared at him for a second before taking the coffee back. He leaned against the wall and watched Jackson for a moment. 'Is it because you have a child?' Jackson asked. He didn't miss Stiles's reaction to Chris's words back in the waiting room.

'Is it any of your business?' Stiles asked. His words were soft, like he was begging Jackson to say something. He was sagging under the weight of something, like a secret was drowning him. 'Do you really need to know?'

'I want to know everything about you.' Jackson said stepping closer, trapping Stiles between his body and the vending machine. He pressed a kiss to Stiles's lips and let his hand trail down Stiles's arm until their fingers were twined. 'I want to know every secret you have. And you can tell me when you're ready.' Jackson whispered, pressing a kiss to Stiles's ear. He thought of the irony. He was the one that knew nothing about relationships yet here he was giving Stiles time to adjust. He thought it would have been the other way around.

The sound of a door slamming made them jump and Jackson took a step back, still holding onto Stiles. 'Come on. Let's see what's happening.' Stiles said. He loosened his hold on Jackson but Jackson didn't return the favour. Instead he turned and led Stiles back to where their friends were waiting for news of Allison.

A tired looking surgeon passed them, rubbing his eyes. He caught sight of their locked hands. Suddenly his face lit up. 'Nice one lads.' He said as he passed. Jackson tried hard to wipe the smile off his face when they got back to the waiting area. It didn't seem appropriate to smile right now.

'Heard anything?' Stiles asked taking a seat beside Lydia. She shook her head, her eyes drifting towards the doors.

'No,' she said eventually. 'Chris went to get some air. Are you two ok?' She asked.

'We're fine.' Jackson said, squeezing Stiles's hand. Stiles squeezed back. Lydia offered them a small smile before resting her cheek on Scott's shoulder. Scott put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Hours passed.

Jackson's butt grew numb. His back ached. The plastic lip of the chair cut into his thighs. Lydia and Scott had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder, his resting against the wall.

Stiles wasn't asleep, but he was thumbing through some pictures on his phone. They were still holding hands.

'Who's that?' Jackson asked looking over Stiles's shoulder. There was a blond woman holding a red faced baby. He wondered what Stiles's secret was. He longed to know but he didn't want to push the best thing he'd found in a long time away.

'That's Laura and Lilly. She was about twenty minutes old in this picture.' Stiles said. 'I have a group one somewhere.' He said flicking through the pictures. Jackson laughed at the picture. Derek was clean shaven, Allison was slim and Stiles had longer hair. Lydia was sitting on the edge of the bed, but she was looking at Laura while Laura looked at Lilly. Everyone else was smiling for the camera.

'I like your hair here.' Jackson said.

'I buzzed it. I got bored one night.' Stiles was quiet for a while before he took a deep breath. 'They used to date.' He whispered touching his thumb to Lydia's face in the picture. 'But Laura wanted kids. Lydia said she was too young and they broke up.'

'I didn't know.' Jackson said.

'We all keep a lot of secrets around here.' Stiles said. 'Can you believe it though; Lydia was almost Lilly's Daddy.' Stiles teased.

'I heard that Stilinski.' Lydia snapped. Scott snorted and Jackson laughed.

The doors opened and Derek walked towards them. Stiles stood up, dragging Jackson with him. Lydia and Scott followed. 'Well.' Stiles asked.

'It's a boy.' Derek said. 'He's been taken to a special intensive care unit in one of those incubators.' His voice was rough, his eyes were rimmed red.

'And Allison?' Jackson asked.

'She's in recovery.' He answered.

'What's he like?' Lydia whispered.

'He's so tiny. They don't grow until the last few weeks, and he's so small. I held him for about thirty seconds before they took him away. I think my heart might be breaking.' Stiles stepped forward and gave Derek a one armed hug. Jackson stood awkwardly for a moment before he rested his hand on Derek's shoulder. He had the urge to say 'there, there' but he didn't. He'd never comforted someone like this before, so he settled for letting Stiles do it.

Eventually Derek pulled away and gave them a grateful smile. Chris appeared beside them, his hands tucked into his pockets. Derek nodded to him. 'It's a boy.' He said, repeating what he'd told Stiles, minus the breaking heart bit.

'Why don't we go home and get you some stuff?' Lydia asked.

'Thanks. Does Allison need anything?' He asked softly.

'I'll pack a bag for her too.' Lydia said.

'Can you drop me off on the way there Lydia? I need to talk to my wife.' Chris said.

'Of course.' Lydia answered taking Scott by the hand. 'You can come too Jackson.'

'I'd rather Stiles and Jackson stay with me if you don't mind.' Derek said to her.

'No problem.' Lydia said with a smile and a wink at Jackson. They were out the doors when Derek leaned over to speak to them.

'I got permission from the nurses for my brother and his husband to visit the baby, but I couldn't tell you that in front of them.' Derek said.

'How did you manage that?' Stiles asked.

'Remember the large donation I we made to the hospital after the baby that was born the same day as Lilly died?' Derek asked.

'Yes.' Stiles said.

'Well so do they. Come on. Come meet my son.' Derek said.

They were told to sanitize and scrub their hands; they were dressed in special gowns, and caps for their heads. Derek went in first, and they followed cautiously. It felt surreal to Jackson to be visiting a baby this early in the morning. It was just past four.

Baby Hale lay tiny and vulnerable in the incubator. There were tiny wires attached to him.

'He's a fighter.' A young doctor was saying. 'His lungs are fully formed but it's eating that's the problem. We can only feed him small amounts and it takes all his energy to finish what we give him. That's why he's here.' She said. 'I'll be with him at all times.'

The door knocked and a nurse poked her head around it. 'Mister Hale, you're wife's asking for you.' She said. Derek looked at the baby for a moment.

'His godfather can stay here with him?' Derek asked the doctor.

'Yes.' She said. 'His godparents are welcome to stay.' She clearly misunderstood, but no one corrected her. Jackson's heart swelled in his chest looking at the tiny life. He hoped that the tiny baby survived, this family had so much love to offer, and they deserved happiness. He beamed when Derek clapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

'Give our love to Allison.' Jackson said turning quickly. 'She is my honorary sister after all.'

'I won't forget.' Derek said.

'Come on.' Stiles said as the door closed. 'Let's watch this baby kick premature births ass!'

XXX

Gee that went on. I didn't mean for it to go on so long but I just couldn't stop!


	15. Chapter 15

Omg I'm on fire today. I had a day off work and I planned to relax and do some housework; alas the house is suffering because Jackson won't shut up!

XXX

It was Monday before Jackson got back into the water. He'd missed swimming; he didn't think he'd ever gone so long without it. Derek was at the hospital but Stiles and Lydia had decided to take over training.

'How hard can it be?' Lydia asked as they ate dinner together on Sunday evening. 'I mean, I manage the place. If I can manage a successful Leisure Facility in an upmarket area then I can make Scott swim faster.'

'First of all it's not about making me swim faster, and second, I'm not a damn leisure centre.' Scott said.

'How's this, and I'm sure Stiles will agree. The swimming performance of the day gets sexual favours in the evening.' Lydia said. 'So after your training when you do your time laps, whoever does best gets a nice big treat.'

'And what does the loser get?' Jackson asked. He liked the idea of getting sexual favours for good swimming. He was confident he would be able to beat Scott on a regular basis. Scott beating his time in California was a fluke. Jackson intended to prove that, by not only swimming better and having a very rewarding sex life, but by giving Scott blue balls. No one beat Jackson and got away with it.

'You get to be Victoria Argent's slave for the evening.' Lydia said. Stiles chuckled and Scott paled. Jackson rethought his plans. If that was the forfeit he was sure Scott would beat him hands down. He didn't particularly want to be Victoria's slave either.

'She's joking.' Stiles laughed when he looked at their faces. He slumped down in his chair and hooked his ankle around Jackson's leg with a wink. 'The loser does the majority of the housework.'

For the moment Lydia and Stiles had moved into the house. Allison had a premature baby that would need extra care, and along with Lilly, she would be exhausted. Derek would be helping, naturally, but the others figured they would be more help if they were there. 'Housework doesn't seem too bad.' Scott said. Stiles and Lydia smirked at each other.

'Naked.' They said at the same time.

'What! No!' Jackson said.

'Well, not naked, just in your swim shorts.' Stiles amended.

'With an apron.' Lydia added. Jackson pictured himself in his green swim shorts and one of Allison's cupcake aprons. It wasn't an attractive sight.

'I thought we decided no apron?' Stiles asked Lydia.

'I thought we decided with. I've already ordered them from the website.' She said with a frown.

'What website?' Scott asked swallowing nervously. Jackson wondered if it would be easier to be Victoria Argent's slave after all. They were both left with a smug smile from Lydia.

So here he was, in the water swimming like Victoria Argent was on his heels. He didn't particularly want to clean in his swim shorts either. He felt they were a bit too revealing around Lilly, even though she seen him in the pool all the time. Perhaps that's what the apron was for. He hoped it covered more than just his shorts. He didn't think Stiles would be irresponsible around the little girl.

When he got out Lydia and Stiles were arguing over something. She was tapping her toe, her hands on her hips while Stiles stood with his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest. Peter Hale appeared with Lilly. 'Swim time!' She called running to Stiles. He caught her in his arms and set her on his hip.

'Has Derek talked to you about coaching?' Peter asked. Jackson was busy scratching the irritating itch his swim cap left him with.

'We've got it covered for now. If he's away too long we'll seek someone professional again.' Jackson answered. Fun games or not with their lovers, Jackson and Scott needed a real coach, and Peter had been a coach at one point. He had been Derek's coach. Rumour has it Peter was harsher than Derek. Jackson didn't think he wanted to be able to compare the difference.

'If you need me I'm here most days.' Peter said. 'I own this facility you know.'

'I didn't!' Jackson said as Scott joined him.

'I bought it shortly after my family…well it's a memorial to them. It was a dump when we first came here but we all worked hard to get it in this shape. I'm particularly proud of the swimming facilities.' Peter gazed over the water. Jackson followed that gaze. Stiles was trying to get the tiny kids to settle down and concentrate on their swimming. He wasn't having much success. Jackson had watched him often enough to know that Stiles turned learning into a game. The kids loved him, and when they did something right he beamed and gushed so much that they went away babbling their parents ears off about Stiles.

'He's a hit.' Peter said reading Jackson's mind.

'He is.' Jackson said. He headed towards the changing area, thinking about Stiles and the kids. His phone was flashing, he had three missed calls. The first was from Derek this morning, the second was an unknown number and the third was his sponsor.

He called Derek first, and got no answer. Next he called his sponsor. They were inviting him to a party. They promised to post the details.

The third caller left a message. Jackson had almost forgotten about the letter he penned a few weeks ago, but it all comes crashing back to him. The man he's listening to is Frank Maguire, the same name that had been filled in on his birth certificate as his father. Frank doesn't sound like a drug addict, but then he could be good at hiding it. He says he's pleased Jackson contacted him and leaves a number. Jackson sits damn in the stall, staring at the phone and considers deleting the message. He doesn't. He memorised the number and saved it.

He borrowed Stiles's jeep, and makes a promise to himself that as soon as Derek and Allison are back on track he's going to go get his baby and bring her here. He regrets that Danny was such an ass last week or he would have asked him to meet halfway. If he wasn't seeing Stiles that would have been a fun weekend. Maybe he could take Stiles with him and road trip it back here. That would be more fun than sex with Danny.

He headed to the grocery store. He wasn't very good at this kind of thing. They had made a list last night and Scott was picking up a shift at the pool so Jackson said he'd do it. He kept forgetting to lift things and he had to go back to different places for stupid things like toothpaste, fruit tubes and crackers. By the time he was at the checkout he had been around the store at least three times.

The cashier flirted, and Jackson flirted back. He didn't often flirt with women but she was chatty and happy and she kept making Jackson smile. He paid with a wink and dumped the stuff in the boot of Stiles's jeep before hopping into the driver's seat. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at Frank's number for a long time before finally hitting call.

'Frank Maguire.' The voice said.

'Hi. This is Jackson Whittemore.' Jacksons said softly. He could have kicked himself. He should have thought this conversation through instead of bulling ahead with the call.

'Hello Jackson.' Frank said. 'It's nice to hear from you.'

Jackson is silent. He doesn't know what to say. 'Are you still there?' Frank asked.

'Yes.' Jackson said. 'I think this is a mistake.'

'I don't. I need to talk to you son.'

'I'm not your son.' Jackson said immediately. How dare this man assume after a letter and twenty seconds on the phone that he could call Jackson son.

'No you're not my son. But I know who your father is.' Frank said softly.

'But your name is on my birth certificate.' Jackson said.

'Because I was your mother's husband. Look, we really need to talk in person. I noticed you had a New York postmark on the envelope.' Frank said. Jackson had the feeling he was holding the envelope in his hand.

'Yes I'm in New York.' Jackson said.

'So am I. Can we meet for coffee?' Frank asked. Jackson thought for a moment. He didn't fancy trekking to the middle of the city to meet this guy. He described the leisure centre and asked Frank to meet him at Bean Sprouts, the café Stiles was always using. Frank agreed to meet him the next afternoon.

Jackson went home and put the food away. He wondered who would have to forfeit, and decided that he wasn't taking any chanced; he cleaned the house as best he could. He wondered if he should cook dinner but he had no clue what do to so he settled for watching television. Derek arrived home in the middle of the afternoon.

'We've named the baby.' He told Jackson as he slumped beside him scrubbing a hand over his face. He looked dead tired.

'And?' Jackson asked.

'And what?' Derek asked turning to look at Jackson.

'What did you call him?' Jackson asked. Derek let out a soft laugh.

'Harvey. Allison wants to call him Harvey.' Derek said with a yawn.

'I think you should go to bed.' Jackson said. Derek snorted.

'I can't sleep in that bed without her, knowing she's in hospital. It doesn't feel right.' Derek admitted.

'Take a teddy bear with you and cuddle it.' Jackson said. He knew where Derek had been sleeping the last few nights. 'You don't have much room in Lilly's bed.'

'She likes the company.' Derek said. 'My feet are hanging off the end though.' He stretched and laid out on the sofa, the top of his head resting against Jackson's hip. He shuffled about and ended up with his head pillowed on Jackson's leg. 'I just need a bit of company to help me fall asleep.'

'Ok.' Jackson said. He never pictured Derek like this before. Sure he'd admitted to himself that Derek was hot but he'd never went past admiring the man's body.

'Don't be jealous. We've always been touchy feely.' Derek muttered.

'Huh?' Jackson asked.

'Stiles and I. Hales. We've always been huggers. My mother used to make a nest for us at the weekends when we were kids. We all used to lay together watching movies and playing video games, hell she even fed us in there. Stiles has been a part of my family forever. We've woken up cuddling from we were no age. We were huggers, Stiles was a hugger, and it was just natural.' Derek yawned.

'You don't cuddle so much now.' Jackson said. Derek's yawning was infectious. Jackson was starting to feel sleepy. He wondered if he should confide in Derek about meeting Frank tomorrow. He decided not to, he didn't want to heap more worries on his coach than he already had.

'I don't cuddle you and Scott. I don't cuddle Lydia either. I don't know you two all that well. I'd probably have to sell a piece of my soul to get a hug from Lydia.' Derek muttered.

'Um, isn't this like cuddling?' Jackson asked, looking down at Derek.

'So it is.' Derek yawned. Jackson yawned with him. Derek's tiredness was infectious. He rested a hand on Derek's neck. It was warm. Jackson liked warm. He yawned again and heard Derek let out a snore. He decided to make fun of Derek's snoring just as soon as he had a five minute doze. He would doze, get up and do something. Like cook dinner. Or something. Yes, that was a good plan, he decided as he closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Jackson rolled onto his back and huffed out a sigh. Beside him Stiles's breathing hitched before he went back to his soft snoring. Closing his eyes Jackson slowly counted strokes of his arms through water. He got to seventeen before he decided it wasn't working. He turned onto his left side and gazed at the bedroom window.

The sky was clear and cloudless, and the moon was shining through the curtains in the room. Jackson wondered if Allison would mind if he installed a blackout blind. And put some artwork on the walls. And paint them, a sage green, he thought, with black and white artwork. That would be nice. He could add silver accessories, it would look perfect.

He puffed out a breath and turned, draping an arm around Stiles. Stiles shifted and muttered something, then wiggled his butt against Jackson's crotch. Jackson glared at the back of his head, but it was useless in the dark.

'How dare you be asleep whilst I'm wide awake?' Jackson said aloud, in his normal tone of voice.

'Awesome.' Stiles replied. 'Have a drink.' And he was snoring again. Jackson sighed and rolled out of the bed. Stiles was lying with his face mashed into the pillow. Maybe a walk around the house would do him good. He walked out of the room, noticed Lilly's door open and peeked in to see her hold her unicorn with one arm while she face planted in the pillow, much like Stiles.

Lilly was cute. When Jackson first arrived he was afraid of the little girl but she had him wrapped around her little finger now. Jackson plodded downstairs. The television was on, and Derek was sitting on the couch in just his sleep pants watching it with bleary eyes.

'We have to stop meeting like this.' Jackson said joining Derek on the sofa. Derek grunted.

'Lilly put me out. Me, her Daddy. It's normally a parent that tries to discourage a child from sleeping in their bed but Lilly broke the mould when she was created.' Derek muttered. He was watching an old Marx Brothers movie.

'So, uh, you don't know anything about Lilly's dad?' Jackson asked. He couldn't stop thinking about his meeting tomorrow with Frank and what it would mean for his past and his future.

'No. I have my suspicions.' Derek said. The black and white movie was casting an eerie glow in the room, making shadows seem longer, keeping their own secrets.

'You do?' Jackson asked turning to Derek.

'Laura got a list of donors and then she narrowed it down to several choices. I know who was on her short list but she never would tell me which one she went for.' Derek said.

'Doesn't that frustrate you?' Jackson asked.

'Yes and no. I have this fear that someday Lilly will want to find her real father and she'll replace me. Or perhaps he'll find her and they'll take her away. I couldn't bear that.' Derek admitted.

'I'm meeting a man who knows my father tomorrow.' Jackson said softly. Derek turned to look at him.

'Are you nervous?' He asked.

'I can't sleep.' Jackson said. On screen one of the brothers, Harpo, was running from a dog. Jackson understood, his past was snapping at his heels.

'In normal circumstances when I have trouble sleeping I find sex helps.' Derek said. 'Go upstairs, wake Stiles and tell him about your nerves. He'll help you get to sleep.' Derek stretched his arms above his head. Jackson listened to his joints popping.

'Won't he be pissed at me for waking him?' Jackson asked. He tugged the drawstring of his pants and watched it spring back to him. It was a poor game, there was no elastic.

'I'd do it for Allison.' Derek shrugged. It was enough of an answer. They sat in silence for several minutes before Stiles got to his feet.

'Goodnight then.' Jackson said.

'Jackson?' Derek said, stopping Jackson at the door.

'Yeah?' Jackson asked.

Derek paused, 'was Lilly asleep when you came down?' He finally spoke. It wasn't what he wanted to say, Jackson could tell.

'Yes.' Jackson nodded.

'Then maybe she'll let me camp out on her bed again.' Derek said. 'Good luck. Call me, if you need me.'

'Thanks.' Jackson grinned. He padded back upstairs. Stiles was lying with one arm curled under his pillow and a knee hitched up. Jackson slid in beside him, letting his cool fingers glance over Stiles's ribs and hips. Stiles muttered something.

'I want to talk to you.' Jackson whispered, kissing along Stiles's shoulders. 'I've got a secret.' He scraped his teeth over the bone of Stiles's shoulder and licked a path back to the centre, nipping at his hairline when he got there.

Shifting his body Jackson settled between Stiles's legs and kissed down his spine. Stiles groaned and raised his ass off the bed, grinding it against Jackson's crotch.

'Youna fuckme?' He said into the pillow. Jackson laughed and licked his neck, stopping below his ear and tugging the skin gently.

'That's the most romantic invitation I've ever had.' Jackson teased easing his hands under Stiles's sleep pants and pushing them down over the curve of his ass. He lifted Stiles's hips and crawled back until he was settled between his thighs. Stiles's ass was in the air but his face was still in the pillow. He was awake though; his head was turned towards Jackson, watching everything he was doing.

Jackson leaned forward and ran his tongue over the flesh of Stiles's balls, sucking it into his mouth and tonguing it before copying his actions with the other one. He drew Stiles's cock back and licked from tip to base. He mouthed his way back to the tip and stuck his tongue into the slit, tasting Stiles before sucking it into his mouth. Stiles moved and shuffled about and Jackson felt a bottle of lube being pressed into his hands.

He uncapped it and drizzled probably too much over his hand. He kept his attention on the tip of Stiles's cock while his finger slid around the rim of Stiles's ass, getting used to the feelings. He eased the tip of his finger in and Stiles gasped beautifully. Jackson wanted more, but he wanted to take his time.

Sitting back on his thighs Jackson watched Stiles's body slowly open up for him, ready to take him. He dragged the pleasure out, drawing the feelings and little breathy moans out of Stiles as he finally added a third finger.

'I want you, I need you Jackson.' Stiles moaned. Jackson felt warm inside, no one had ever needed him before and suddenly Stiles was begging for him. Stiles did need him, Jackson realised, and he knew exactly what he needed right now. Jackson kicked his sleep pants off and slipped a condom on with shaky fingers and leaning forward, he dragging Stiles's face around for a kiss. Taking his cock in his hand he eased it in slowly, encasing himself in Stiles's body.

Stiles's moans were muffled by the pillow. Jackson wished he could hear them better. He wanted to hear how loud Stiles really was. Jackson reached around his lover and took his cock in his hand, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Stiles was bracing himself on his knees and elbows, his ass high in the air for Jackson to pound.

Jackson drew back and slammed in hard. Stiles swore into the pillow and pushed back, matching Jackson thrust for thrust. 'Harder.' Stiles demanded turning his face to the side. 'Fuck me harder!'

'Harder.' Jackson muttered bracing his free hand on Stiles's shoulder, dragging him back onto his cock with each thrust. Stiles muttered and begged, biting his lips as he grabbed handfuls of pillow.

Jackson sat back on his thighs again, dragging Stiles with him. He wrapped a hand around Stiles's throat and worked his cock with the other one. He almost shot his load when Stiles's fingers drifted up to play with his piercing. The sight was mesmerising.

'So fucking hot.' Jackson muttered against the salty skin where Stiles's shoulder met his neck. He kept pushing up into his boyfriend, and Stiles kept grinding down. 'Stiles you're so fucking hot.'

'I know.' Stiles said turning his head and catching Jackson's lips with his own. He kissed him wetly as he panted into his mouth. Jackson thumbed the slit of Stiles's cock and groaned when Stiles clenched his ass hard around him.

Moments later Stiles's come was dribbling down his fingers. Stiles dragged his hand up and licked Jackson's fingers clean as he rode him. The sight of Stiles sucking his own come off Jackson's fingers, and the feelings of him pushing down on Jacksons cock had Jackson ready to howl his release. He shot into the condom, his back arching and his balls tingling.

They fell forward and rolled to face each other. Jackson tossed the condom and tugged Stiles closer to him. Stiles slid against his body easily.

'That was awesome.' Stiles said kissing Jackson.

'It was.' Jackson agreed. Stiles's fingers were tickling over his spine.

'Want to talk about it?' Stiles asked.

'I'm adopted. I'm meeting a man who knows my father tomorrow.' Jackson whispered.

'I didn't know that.' Stiles said kissing him again. 'Where are you meeting him?' Jackson grinned at how easy Stiles accepted information about him. It was a measure of his boyfriend's tiredness that he wasn't asking more questions. Maybe tomorrow he would.

'Café Metz.' Jackson whispered. Stiles snuggled closer.

'It'll be fine. I'm here for you no matter what you need ok baby.' Stiles whispered.

They heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Derek was going into Lilly's room again. 'He's afraid of losing more family members.' Stiles told Jackson.

'He told me he's afraid her real father will turn up and take her away from him.' Jackson said tucking his head against Stiles's neck. Stiles stiffened in his arms for a second.

'That will never happen.' He said softly.

'You sound sure.' Jackson probed.

'I am.' Stiles said. They lay like that in the darkness, Stiles stroking Jackson's hair. Eventually Jackson fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Jackson twisted his hands in his lap and shifted in his seat. He glanced at the counter for the millionth time. He had arrived early, too early, for the meeting but he couldn't concentrate. He'd almost drowned himself twice that morning and he'd almost swam straight into Scott, which didn't go down well with anyone, least of all Stiles, who was shouting like he was Derek.

The door opened and a tall man walked in. He ordered coffee and looked around, like he was supposed to meet someone. Jackson raised his hand in greeting, holding it out for the man to shake as he took a seat. 'I assume you're Jackson.' He said.

'Yes. Nice to meet you Frank.' Jackson said. Frank stared at him for a second before looking away.

'This is hard for me too.' He said eventually.

'Why?' Jackson asked. Frank had already told Jackson that he wasn't his father. What was making it difficult?

'You were adopted weren't you?' He asked.

'Yes.' Jackson confirmed biting his lip.

'Then I don't suppose anyone's ever told you that you look like your mother.' Frank said tilting his head to the side. 'You have her eyes.'

'I…no I never knew that.' Jackson said. He'd never thought about what his mother looked like, even though he couldn't remember her. He would never have imagined he looked anything like her, it never crossed his mind. Suddenly he wanted to see her again.

'What do you know?' Frank asked curiously.

'That she had me young, too young. She taught me to swim and my father was a drug addict.' Jackson said relaying the facts he knew. He wondered again why he was looking for a man who had so obviously treated his mother poorly.

'That's all you know?' Frank asked. His voice was clipped, almost like he was angry.

'My current family weren't exactly forthcoming.' Jackson said bitterly. His family were forever telling him that asking questions wasn't showing appreciation for saving him from the squalor he was so obviously destined for.

'Ok. I'll tell you a story about your mother. She was a wonderful woman. Olympic champion you know. She won a gold medal in 1984 for swimming.' Frank said. Jackson sucked in a shocked breath. He felt ready to fall off his chair. Frank eyed him curiously but Jackson didn't offer an explanation for his behaviour. 'She married me in 1986. We decided to wait to have a baby, but somewhere along the line things fell apart. I cheated first, and then she cheated with a neighbour. The family had just moved in to the house across the street. He lived with his wife and little sister. They planned to run away together when your mother found out she was pregnant. There was no way the baby, you, were mine. So she told me she was pregnant and she was leaving. He told his wife the same night, but she cried and begged him not to leave because she was pregnant too.' Frank said. He looked into his empty cup. 'Would you like another?' He asked Jackson. Jackson just nodded and waited for Frank to return.

Jackson was impatient, his knee was twitching and that rarely happened. He chewed the corner of his nail as Frank smiled at the girl on the counter. He felt guilty, he was sure this was hard for the man to recount. It wasn't a nice tale of betrayal. Frank returned with two mugs and sat in his seat.

'What happened?' Jackson probed after a long minute of silence.

'He chose to stay with his wife. I stupidly told Maria I never wanted to see her again. She ran away. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I tried to find you two, for years I hunted for her. I loved her so much. When I finally found her she was dead and you had been adopted. They wouldn't tell me anything because I wasn't your biological father. I did speak to him from time to time, we discussed trying to get you back one night but nothing ever came of it. He reckoned you'd be better off with a new family. His wife had never forgiven him for cheating and things were bad, still are.' Frank said.

'How did my mother get into drugs?' Jackson asked. Frank frowned at him.

'She was never into drugs.' He said with a disappointed look. 'Maria hated people who abused their bodies.'

'But I remember he, she used to be so thin and weak. I remember she even shaved her head once.' Jackson said. He remembered running his hand over her scalp and telling her it was like a swim cap. She had laughed and kissed him.

'Jackson she was dying. Chemotherapy forced her to shave her head when she started to lose her hair.' Frank said angrily. 'What the hell were you told?'

'That my mother abused drugs and my father was a loser.' Jackson whispered. His chest ached, with hurt from what he'd been told, hurt for his mother, hurt for Frank. He didn't know what to do with all these emotions. He felt fit to burst.

'Your mother was a wonderful woman who I forgave the second she walked out the door. It's the biggest mistake of my life. And if you ever want to meet your father he'll tell you the same thing.' Frank said. 'I should have shared her.'

'So, who's my father then?' Jackson asked. Franks eyes flashed, and Jackson read hurt in them, but it seemed as if Frank was on some sort of familiar level with this man.

'His name is Chris Argent.'

Jackson sat stock still. He couldn't believe it. He'd never believed in fate but it seemed to be working one over on him. There were so many coincidences lately, the sibling promise with Allison, the baby. Coming here, swimming here. His mother, her career.

It all came crashing down on him. He felt like he was suffocating, like he was a fish out of water. He longed to go across the road and dive back in to the cool depths, to swim to the bottom and let life's weight be replaced with the weight of the water. He wished he could close his eyes and breathe the water in, to fill his lungs with it. He fancied he would be able to survive, on some level he was born to swim, to be in the water.

He didn't want to die; he just wanted to wash it all away. He closed his eyes, he was sinking, deeper and deeper until the water was black and he could see nothing. He pictured that nothing, he imagined the water pressure. He was fine; he was comfortable down there in the dark. Then he kicked, just once, just one kick and he was soaring up, so fast that he thought he might clear the water and end up high in the sky.

The water broke around his head and he surfaced, treading there in the soft swell of waves. He opened his eyes and Frank's concerned eyes were watching him across the table. 'Are you ok?' He asked eventually.

'I'm training. With Derek Hale, he's a swimming coach. I live in his house. I'm going to London to represent my country in the Olympics this year.' Jackson told Frank. He felt immensely proud that he was following in his idol's footsteps. He felt a little daunted; he had big shoes to fill.

'Derek Hale, isn't he married to…' Frank stared at Jackson, his jaw hanging slack as realisation dawned on his face. Jackson just stared back. 'Wow. I've never believed in fate but one thing your mother used to say was that everything happened for a reason.' Frank said.

Jackson nodded, that was something he remembered. She used to tell him that, that everything happened for a reason and it either made you stronger or broke you. Jackson figured a few months ago, if he were still living in California and found out his adoptive family had been lying to him all that time then he would be broken.

But life had delivered Stiles. And Stiles was an anchor on land, not in water like Jackson used to depend on. The thought of Stiles always made Jackson want to break the surface of the water. And Allison too, they had bonded instantly. Jackson thought of her as a friend within days of arriving in their family. He really was a part of that family now.

'What do you do?' Jackson asked, changing the subject. He needed time to think about his situation, but he didn't want to let go of Frank. Across from him sat a man who knew a lot about his mother. Jackson needed to know more about him before he learned about her.

'I run a facility centre to get kids off the street and we support families in need, try to keep them together.' Frank said. 'It's not far from here actually. Maybe you'd call by.'

'I'd like that.' Jackson said. Frank gave him the name and Jackson decided he would Google it later. They chatted a little about Frank, how he was married again, but Frank kept looking at him with something in his eyes that Jackson couldn't read. Eventually they stood and shook hands. Jackson walked him to the door and they shook hands again outside. Jackson watched Frank get into his car.

Stiles was across the street, watching. Jackson crossed the road and stopped beside him. 'Cheating on me already?' Stiles teased.

'That man was married to my mother.' Jackson said. Stiles frowned at him. 'I was adopted, but he was married to my birth mother.' Jackson wanted to fall into Stiles, he would later. They would talk soon. Jackson needed to know what to do about his family.

'So he's your father.' Stiles probed.

'No, he's not. My mother cheated on him with another man.' Jackson said tapping his toe against the wheel of Stiles's jeep.

'And does he know who your father is?' Stiles asked softly. Jackson was quiet for a while, debating how much he was ready to share with Stiles. He realised he needed to tell him everything.

'Yes.' Jackson said. 'Can you keep my secret?'

'Of course.' Stiles said leaning against the hood of his jeep watching Jackson tap the wheel with his toe.

'My father is Chris Argent.' Jackson whispered softly. Stiles's jaw dropped open.

'No.' He said slowly, rolling his tongue behind his teeth. Jackson laughed at him.

'Yes.' He said softly.

'You're the one that got away.' Stiles said.

'What?' Jackson asked as he worked his hands into his pockets. He found a coin and twisted it between his fingers.

'Chris has talked about you when he's been drunk. He told me all about this wonderful woman he used to love, and the wonderful son they made together.' Stiles said. 'It's his favourite drunken buddy story.' Stiles admitted.

'Can we go home now?' Jackson asked. He had a lot to think about.

'Sure.' Stiles said slipping into his jeep. They drove in silence. Jackson's mind was whiling with thoughts, he didn't know what to do or how to approach this new development. Stiles put his hand on Jackson's leg, just like Derek had done last week to Stiles last week. Jackson took Stiles's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. 'I'm here you know, whenever you need to talk.' Stiles said as they pulled into the driveway. Derek's car was already there.

They walked inside and Jackson was shocked to see Allison sitting on the lazy boy. 'You're home.' He said. He was delighted so see her.

'Yay, my honorary brother is home!' She cried raising her arms for a hug. Jackson shared a look with Stiles before he hugged his sister. He buried his face in her shoulder and found he didn't want to let her go. He heard Stiles leaving the room to give them privacy. He wasn't ready to talk to Allison about their past, not yet. For now he just wanted to enjoy his sister's presence.

'What about Harvey?' He asked. His heart flipped at the thought of having a nephew. A real blood nephew that he could call his nephew. Not his boyfriend's godson, his nephew.

'He'll be in hospital for a while yet I'm afraid but he's really strong.' Allison said.

'With you as a mother what else can he be?' Jackson asked. Allison blushed and hugged him again.

'Hey dinner's ready.' Stiles said poking his head around the door. Jackson helped Allison to her feet and wrapped an arm around her as they crossed the floor. She was a little slow on her feet. He would have to find out if that was normal. 'Derek made one of the three meals I taught him.' Stiles said with a grin.

'Oh what is it?' Allison asked as they got to the door. Jackson frowned at her. She couldn't walk upright properly. He definitely needed to discuss her condition.

'Spaghetti and meatballs.' Stiles said with a wink.

'Oh I love Derek's meatballs!' Allison grinned as they made their way to the table.

'Allison! Lilly's at the table. Watch what you say!' Stiles mock scolded. He grinned at Jackson over her head as Jackson settled her at the table before taking his seat beside Stiles. He caught Derek watching him curiously but all he offered him was a shrug. He would share his secrets when he was ready, but right now this one felt warm in his belly.

XXX

Shish I hope I'm not in trouble am I?


	18. Chapter 18

Allison glanced around the table as everyone tucked into their food. She felt happy, comfortable. There were lots of people she loved here. Her husband was beside her pouring her water and Jackson was on the other side asking her if she needed anything, Lilly was between him and Stiles already tucking into her food. Scott and Lydia were there too. Lydia was pretending to not be interested in Scott; she was doing a poor job of it.

The only people missing were her daddy and her baby boy Harvey. She wished they were all here now; she couldn't wait to have all her favourite people in one big room talking and laughing. She had always wanted a big family, and she suspected her father had as well, but her parents had never got on and Allison never understood why. Her mum was a real bitch, and Allison wished the woman had left years ago.

When she was little Chris used to whisper stories of running away, of finding her a brother to play with. Allison had always wanted a brother, a big brother to take care of her, someone to play and tease with. Her mother used to tell her she didn't need a brother, she had her Aunt Kate and that was better than a sibling.

Allison didn't think so. Kate used to torture Allison. When Allison was sixteen Kate brought her new boyfriend Derek Hale home. Allison started crushing on him instantly. Derek was reserved, but he wasn't shy. One night when her parents were away Allison was struggling with a math problem. Derek sat beside her and talked her through it, helping her understand what she was doing. Derek was his usual quiet self, until Allison finally understood what she was doing. When he realised he helped her understand his face lit up and he smiled, really smiled at her.

Allison's was head over heels in love. And that night Kate, who had been spying on them, finally figured out Allison had a crush.

'Awww baby!' Kate had cooed when Allison came home from school the next day. 'You have a crush on my boyfriend. That's so cute.' Kate said. 'But honey, don't try anything because you're just a little girl and he's a big man, you wouldn't know what to do with him.' Kate had walked away laughing.

It hadn't ended there, it had gotten worse. Kate used to share details of her sex life, if Chris and Victoria were out and Derek was there Kate would whisper dirty things to him when she knew Allison was there, she would kiss and touch Derek. Derek always shoved her away and Allison always looked away, but Kate still loved to torture her.

Derek taught Allison to drive, and just like helping her with her homework, he was cool, collected and sensible. When she did something right he beamed at her and Allison started to live to make Derek smile. Of course she knew, realistically, that he was her aunt's boyfriend, and no matter what happened, he was four years older than her. There was no way anything would ever happen between them. So she dated boys and went out, she tried to get over the man who was always there, always being shoved under her nose by Kate.

The night of her senior prom Derek had been speechless when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Her date, Tyler Posey, the hottest boy in school, had arrived and Derek was fit to bore holes in him. Kate made fun of his tux and Victoria flirted with him. Chris just shook his hand awkwardly and marched Victoria off. Allison watched as Derek took Tyler to the side.

'Take care of her tonight or I'll find you.' Derek whispered, unaware Allison could hear him.

'Don't worry dude, I bought condoms on the way over.' Tyler told him with a grin. Allison blushed and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the house before Kate could add her two cents.

Allison had a great prom, until she found Tyler making out with her then arch nemesis, Lydia. They fought, pulled hair, tore clothes and fell into a pile laughing when Lydia cried like a cat. Tyler had looked confused when they told him to get lost.

And then there was the holiday. It was the worst few days of Allison's life. All she wanted was a blow out between high school and collage but her family had tagged along. Derek had tried to teach her to swim the way he taught her math and driving, but Allison was frightened of the water. Then all hell had broken loose. Kate had finally tortured Derek enough, and he dumped her. He spent the night with Allison and slipped away home in the morning, leaving Allison in Mexico with her family.

At first Kate had wept, and then she fucked all around her, but the day before they went home Kate had caught Allison on the phone with Derek. They were making plans for Allison's return home. Derek had moved out of the place he shared with Kate and was temporarily living on an air mattress in Stiles's spare room. It didn't take long for Kate to work out who was making Allison blush and giggle on the phone.

This time, the cat fight didn't end with giggling. Victoria had screamed at Allison for being a home wrecker just like her father, Kate screamed at Allison for being a slut, and Chris had told them both he'd love to knock them out.

They went their separate ways. Chris and Allison took an early flight home, Victoria turned up a week or so later and Kate could have gone to hell for all Allison cared. She'd had enough of the woman's torture.

Allison found Derek at Stiles's place, Stiles complained about thin walls and the safety of his air mattress and Allison had laughed for the first time in weeks. She'd put Kate in the past, occasionally receiving random mocking gifts for birthdays and special occasions.

Until last week. Until the day Derek was due back from California, happy and victorious with Jackson and Scott. The argument had started as usual, her mother cheating on Chris, or at least thinking of it. Lydia's joke backfired and Allison had dragged Victoria off to try to calm her down. It didn't work. Instead in the middle of their argument Victoria's phone had rang. She answered it and then handed it over to Allison.

'It's for you.' Victoria smirked, her hard eyes glittering.

Allison frowned; there was no caller id when she took the phone from her mother's hand.

'Hello.' She said softly.

'You greedy little bitch.' Kate's voice said down the phone. 'Did you miss your husband? His team did well, they won. Of course he spent the afternoon celebrating the victory with me; he was so busy celebrating he almost missed his flight. He's still as good as he ever was. He says he's tired of the little girl; his sex life is suffering because of the silly baby. Have you seen yourself lately, why would he want to fuck you when you look like that? I'm not the only woman he's had recently, what you think took him and Scott so long fixing your mums plumbing a few days ago. Ask Scott to confirm whether or not Derek and Victoria disappeared. They did, excuse was they were going to look at plumbing in the attic. They organised plumbing ok, and then there was the girl at the sports sponsors last week…' Allison threw the phone away and turned wet eyes to her smirking mother.

'Why? What have I done to deserve this?' Allison whispered. She couldn't believe her mother was willing to do this to her, to hurt her so cruelly. Kate had tortured her for years and her mother had looked the other way for most of it, occasionally joining in the teasing when it suited her.

'If it wasn't for you, he'd have been long gone and I'd be free. He did the right thing, he stayed, but he loves someone else. Now you know how it feels, Derek loves other women more than he loves you.' Victoria whispered.

'What the hell is going on in here?' Stiles asked from the doorway just as a sharp pain shot through Allison's abdomen. She hissed and bent slightly, clutching at her belly. 'Allison are you ok?' Stiles asked coming closer and putting a hand on her shoulder. Allison could still hear Kate laughing over the phone lying on the floor. Stiles heard it too. 'It that-'

He didn't get to finish because Allison let out a pained scream.

'What's going on?' Victoria asked picking up the phone. 'Allison stop being a silly girl.' She said, her eyes darting between Allison's face and the hand she held over her belly.

'Get out. Now.' Stiles said. 'Lydia, Chris can you guys come in here for a second.' He called. He sounded calm. Stiles was always calm in the middle of the crisis, waiting until later to freak out.

'Don't tell them. Stiles, promise me, don't tell them. Not now, not yet.' Allison begged, crying out again. 'I think the baby's coming.' Her heart lurched. It was too early, this was bad, and this was really bad. Would her baby survive? What were survival weeks of seven week premature babies?

'What's going on?' Chris asked stepping into the room. Peter was just behind him holding Lilly in his arms.

'Allison's in labour.' Stiles said. 'We need to get her to hospital. Now.' He sounded firm like he was in command. It amused Allison that in Derek's absence Stiles decided to take over as man of the house.

'It's too early.' Lydia said her hands clutching at Allison's shoulders.

'She's putting it on to get sympathy.' Victoria's voice was slurred slightly.

'I said get out now; if you don't leave this room I swear I'll drown you in the sink.' Stiles growled, he stood tall in front of Victoria. His glare was hard, brown eyes cold. Victoria shivered slightly and edged out of the room.

'Are you ok?' Jackson's voice broke through her memories, bringing her back to the meal with her family. Allison looked at him; he looked so worried about her.

'I'm fine.' Allison said rubbing his hand on her arm. 'I promise.'

'Are you hurting much?' Jackson whispered glancing down at her body.

'I'm fine Jackson.' Allison smiled. And she was, she really was because she was surrounded by loving family and friends. She really, really was.

'Lilly, I'll cut that for you.' Allison heard Derek scold. She looked around and burst out laughing at the sight of Lilly eating her meatball like it was an apple. There was sauce all over her face and clothes.

'It's ok Daddy, Uncle Stiles lets me do this all the time. See.' She said looking up at Stiles, who was holding the meatball in his fingers and eating like Lilly.

'If you can't beat them then join them.' Stiles shrugged. Allison laughed along with everyone else.

She wasn't fine, she was aching. She was empty; she missed Harvey, a comfortable weight inside her. She wanted him there with them, she wanted to watch his tiny sleeping face, and she wanted to touch his small feet. She wanted to hold him safe and fight away the dangers he faced but instead she was here without him laughing while he could be dying.

How dare she laugh without her baby to hold! How dare she be happy! She didn't deserve to be happy, she was a poor mother who forced her baby to be born early, and she was a poor wife who didn't attract her husband's attentions any more.

Allison's laughter turned to tears. She sobbed for the baby who wasn't here, she sobbed for the way she once was, but most of all she sobbed for the hatred her mother had for her. Allison had never known that Victoria felt that viciously towards her that she would let Kate hurt her like that. Why didn't Victoria want to protect her? Allison wanted to protect both her babies from anyone who dared to hurt them.

Arms wrapped around her, there was a shirt against her face drying her tears, hands on her back, a smooth chin against her forehead. Allison sniffled and hiccoughed and eventually realised that the tears had soaked into the blue t-shirt against her face.

Fear crept up in her and she realised that everyone at the table would be looking at her, watching her fall apart. She buried her face further into Derek's chest…except that this wasn't her husband's chest. Derek was wearing a grey t-shirt. She pulled her face away and looked up into Jackson's concerned eyes. She pulled away and sat up awkwardly. Lydia and Scott were looking at their plates; Lilly's lower lip was trembling while Stiles was looking curiously at Jackson.

Derek's face was anything but curious. He was pissed. 'Would you two like to tell me what the hell is going on?' He snapped. Jackson's hand tightened on her arm, protecting her. She didn't need protection from Derek, though, not unless the nonsense Kate told her was true.

She knew it wasn't, deep down she knew Kate was trying to hurt her, but that tiny insecure part of Allison, that vulnerable part that Derek had spent years trying to chase away was suddenly back, eating her up. Allison made a fist in Jackson's shirt. 'Jackson's looking after me.' Allison whispered. 'Because that's what friends do.' She said, her eyes drifting to Stiles. She knew Stiles well enough to know that Stiles wasn't keen on keeping this particular secret, but there was enough anger in the room at the minute from Derek's misunderstanding of Jackson's comfort. She didn't want there to be more anger and fighting, there was enough distress in her world.

She let go of Jackson's shirt and brushed the wet patch she left with her fingers and kissed his cheek softly. 'Thank you.' She whispered blushing.

'I'm here anytime you need me.' Jackson said. Allison turned to meet Derek's eyes. She caught a look of hurt there.

'I think I need to tell you something, but we'll talk after dinner.' Allison said.

'What about?' Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

'The day I went into labour.' Allison said softly.

There was a knock, and the front door opened. 'Grandpa!' Lilly cried getting off her chair and running into the hallway. Chris came in carrying Lilly. Sauce coated his cheek from where she kissed him.

'Allison, Derek. I'm really sorry to ask this, I know you have a full house, but would you mind if I stayed here for a few days. I've left your mother.' Chris said.

'Oh Daddy!' Allison said, getting awkwardly out of her seat and wrapping her arms around him and Lilly. 'Of course.' She said laying her head on his free shoulder and looking around the table. 'Now all I need is my baby here and all my favourite people will be together.'


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of Stiles trotting down the stairs drew Jackson's attention away from Chris and Allison who were sitting on the love seat staring at pictures of Harvey on her phone. Derek was occupying the other end of Jackson's sofa watching them. He'd gone quiet and Jackson was worried Derek was pissed at his blooming relationship with Allison. He didn't want to tell anyone though; it was still his private information. Telling Derek before he was ready to talk to Allison was just putting his coach in an awkward situation.

'Is Lilly ok?' Derek asked as Stiles slumped onto the sofa between them. He dragged Jackson's arms around his shoulders and kicked Derek's hands out of his lap.

Stiles looked back at Jackson with a smirk. 'He's a great footstool.' His voice was soft and playful. 'Yeah she's fine. I didn't even get to finish her story.' Stiles told Derek.

'She's been tired lately. I'm going to spend a few hours with her tomorrow. We'll paint.' Allison said. 'I don't want her to think we're neglecting her.' She locked her fingers together and gazed down, a sad pout on her face. Everyone was looking at her again, even Scott and Lydia from the armchair they were sharing. Jackson wanted to tell them to stop staring but he bit his tongue.

'Last Thursday I'd been having pains all day. Mum told me that it was normal. If I'd gone and checked it out he might still be safe inside me.' Allison confessed. A fat tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped her face with her sleeve and snuffled. Jackson wanted to wrap her in a long hug but Chris, his father, Jackson reminded himself, was already there.

Derek was on his knees in front of her wrapping her in his arms, rubbing her hair. 'It's ok. What's meant to be is what's meant to be baby, ok.' He kissed her face and her cheeks. She nodded her head and Derek tangled his fingers into her long hair.

'Kate rang my mom on Thursday too. She was speaking to me. It wasn't like the calls I used to get Derek she was vicious. She told me you were cheating. I know you weren't but...' Allison buried her face in Derek's neck.

Jackson didn't know who the hell this Kate was, or the story behind her but he didn't like her. No one was worth his baby sisters tears.

He had a little sister, a real little sister not someone who looked down her nose at him. He had someone to care about. His eyes roamed to Chris who was watching him with a curious gaze. Jackson gazed back at him for a second, refusing to look away first. Chris offered him a smile before he looked away.

'You ok?' Stiles asked. Lydia slipped off Scott's lap and pushed her way into Allison's arms too. Allison pressed a kiss to Lydia's cheek. Jackson wanted to join them. He held back.

'I'm confused.' he admitted turning to look at Stiles.

'I'm sure Allison will tell you soon enough.' Stiles promised kissing Jackson on the cheek.

'I want to go to bed.' Allison said pulling away from Derek and Lydia. 'I'm shattered. It's been a long day.' she stood, weaving slightly. Derek joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He guided her out of the room as she said her goodnights.

XXX

Jackson was watching Stiles attempt to teach the three year olds in his group to swim, but they were having more fun throwing water over him. Stiles taught small groups, there were never more than eight in the group. Stiles insisted on one parent for every two kids. Normally all the moms joined the kids in the water, it gave them a chance to gossip together. Jackson had joined them today, keeping an eye on Lilly. He was sitting at the edge of the pool, the water lapping around his legs and bum as Stiles finally gave in and splashed the kids back, much to their delight.

A laugh from behind drew Jackson's attention. 'My niece loves the water.' Peter Hale said, crouching down behind Jackson. 'It's a Hale thing I guess. My nephews just threw Stiles in when he was a kid and dragged him around the pool until he was a good enough swimmer to be confident enough to fight back. Sometimes my brother thought they would drown themselves.'

Jackson laughed at the image of Stiles play fighting in the water. 'I can picture that.' He said, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were glued to Lilly.

'I had a call from Derek this morning. I've offered to coach you two but he says he'll be back at it tomorrow. Harvey's out of the woods now so he'll spend a few hours a day here getting back to his grumpy self.' Peter almost sounded disappointed. Jackson wondered if he was looking forward to coaching again.

'We have our qualifiers coming up soon but we've been working hard, doing exactly what Derek does. I think that's why he wanted two of us, so we can work off each other.' Jackson explained. Lilly sent a particularly hard splash of water at Stiles who lay back in mock drowning. All the kids laughed and tried to drag him into the water. He let his clothed self be dragged in without a fuss.

'Ok little monsters, lesson over for today. Home time!' Stiles called from the water. The kids pouted and moped for a second until they got distracted with the promise of snacks after their swim. Jackson lifted Lilly from Stiles who heaved himself dripping wet out of the water. 'Let's get you dried and go home to see mommy and daddy eh?' Stiles asked kissing her cheek. She nodded happily and pressed her lips to Jackson's cheek.

They sang nursery rhymes the whole way home. Stiles got stuck into a stir fry while Jackson and Scott entertained Lilly. Derek and Allison came home soon after, both looking exhausted but happy. Chris came through the door and Lydia flitted in just before the meal was ready.

As Jackson stood in the shower he wondered how he should approach his relationship with Chris and Allison. He didn't think now was the right time and he didn't feel like just sitting up and going 'hey by the way, you're my father' to the man. Chris was going through quite a lot at the minute, and Jackson was frightened of lumping more than was necessary onto his plate.

He was so busy lost in thoughts of what he would say to them, he jumped when he felt a warm body pressed into his back. Stiles kissed along his shoulder and rested his chin there, looking at him. Jackson moved his neck to kiss Stiles. Stiles's hands came around him, his fingers working a lather up with the sponge over Jackson's body, washing him slowly. 'How are you?' Stiles asked eventually.

'Confused.' Jackson admitted. Stiles stepped away and washed Jackson's back with smooth sweeping strokes.

'Then talk to me.' Stiles said closing the distance again and wrapping his arms around Jackson. Jackson relaxed into Stiles's strong body.

'What if they hate me?' Jackson whispered.

'Who could ever hate you?' Stiles asked.

'The Whittemore's do. They hate me.' Jackson admitted. He'd kept quiet about his family, mostly because it hurt. When he thought of every lie they'd told him he got confused. What good did it do them to lie to a child? Were they insecure and trying to cover that up by making themselves seem like gods compared to the person they had supposedly "saved" Jackson from? Were his rich and successful parents really weak and fragile, more so than they cared to admit?

Jackson turned in the shower and pressed his lips to Stiles's lips. 'I think I…' Stiles stopped, he looked angry at something for a second, before the emotion washed away. 'When you first came here you were weird, weirder than I am, but for some reason everyone fell in love with you. Lilly adores you, Allison made you her brother before you ever knew who she was, hell even Victoria seemed to respect you enough not to drape herself over you.' Stiles kissed him again. 'You got under this families skin Jackson and I wouldn't like to be the person who comes around trying to hurt you.'

'Really?' Jackson asked. He sounded insecure. He hated that. He hated that Stiles could see that.

'Really.' Stiles confirmed kissing him hard and pressing him against the wall. 'We're lucky to have you.' He winked before falling to his knees. Jackson watched as Stiles licked and sucked his cock to harness and then proceeded to suck him dry. Jackson bent, dragging Stiles up by the back of the neck to kiss him hard, catching a taste of himself on Jackson's tongue.

'That was…'

'Jackson, I know I'm awesome. You don't have to keep repeating yourself.' Stiles grinned leaning against him. 'We better get out of here before Derek comes thumping on the door about water usage.' He said kissing Jackson again.

'I know, and I've got a favour to return.' He smirked, fisting the length of Stiles's cock.

'You bet your ass you have!' Stiles said pushing Jackson out of the bathroom. As ever, Jackson was thankful that he got the guest room with an en suite.

XXX

Over the next few weeks the Hale home was a strange place to be. Everybody seemed to be living there now, but for a house so full it was oddly quiet. Lilly was her usual entertaining self and Jackson ended up spending time with her. She had always called Stiles 'Uncle Stiles' but Jackson's heart leapt one Sunday afternoon when Derek, Allison and Chris were at the hospital.

'Uncle Jackson could you come over here please?' A voice called from the downstairs playroom. Jackson smiled for the rest of the day. He also stalked her, being her slave and playing dress up more than he would like to admit.

Harvey was five weeks old when he finally got home. Everyone wrapped him in cotton wool for the first few days, cooing over him and holding their breath when he made a strange noise. Lilly adored him, and she was Allison's biggest helper.

Jackson and Scott attended various qualifiers for their teams, ensuring their places on the starting blocks in London. Derek was back as a coach full time, grumpy as ever. They had just returned from a heat in Texas and were lounging around the table Jackson decided that enough was enough, he had to get his secret off his chest, and he was fit to burst. He'd went around in circles so many times that he didn't know where his head was. Stiles was a great support but he was starting to get impatient with Jackson's indecision.

Scott had just gone to visit Lydia and Stiles had kissed Jackson hello when Jackson took a deep breath, looked Chris in the eye and smiled to him. 'Chris, there's something I need to get off my chest.'

All eyes in the room turned to Jackson.


	20. Chapter 20

I really didn't want to leave you guys in the lurch, but writing this chapter was hard for so many reasons. I'm nervous about it; I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.

XXX

Jackson was the centre of attention. He looked around the table. Stiles was beside him, his hand on Jackson's leg. Chris was opposite him, Lilly on his lap with her colouring book and an array of crayons Derek was beside Chris and Allison was next to Derek, nursing Harvey. Jackson's whole family; his real family were sitting around this table.

Jackson took a deep breath. It was now or never. 'When I was six I was adopted. They day after I arrived at my new home my birth mom died. They took me to her funeral a week later. It was a small affair; there was a preacher and four pall bearers there to bury her. There were three adults I didn't know, me and my adoptive parents. I'd been in foster care since I was four, when, as the story was told to me then, she got addicted to a cocktail of dangerous class A drugs. I got to see her once a week. She took me swimming. Every Saturday afternoon we went swimming. Shortly after she died my adoptive mother, who'd had years of fertility treatment that didn't work, suddenly fell pregnant. They had a little girl, my sister Carla. I wasn't allowed near her much, she was too precious and fragile I was told. Babies weren't for boys to be interested in, that was a woman's role.' Allison let out a snort at Jackson's words, her eyebrows drew together.

'Disgusting.' She muttered softly as she looked down at Harvey, her fingers brushed over his little cheek.

'Allison.' Chris scolded his daughter.

'It is!' She defended rising her chin like she was ready to fight.

'She's right. They were disgusting. They threw money at everything. They threw money at me and my education. He is a lawyer, a senior partner in a prestigious firm in LA. He wanted me to join him too, so the day after my mom's funeral he started my education in law. All through school my education focused on law, and swimming. At first they didn't like the swimming but when I became first school, then regional champion they were into it. They hate the idea that I've put my career on hold for the Olympics, but I pointed out how great it would be to have a lawyer and Olympic champion working in the firm. I graduated third in my Harvard class last year. My father was bitterly disappointed. A guy with a scholarship came second and a girl was top.' Jackson said. He looked at Harvey who was trying to smile at him. He tickled Harvey's chin and Harvey made a squeaking noise.

'Here would you take him a minute? He's getting heavy.' Allison said reaching the baby into Jackson's arms. 'There you go.' She whispered to Harvey. 'Uncle Jackson will take care of you.'

Jackson ran his fingers over the soft hair on Harvey's head. He never realised that there was so much love in him. He wanted to give more of that love, he was a good student, and his main teachers, Stiles, Lilly and Allison were doing a superb job, even if they didn't know it. He didn't take his eyes off the baby as he started talking again. 'When I came here, and I saw what a brilliant mom Allison was I wanted to find out more about my own mother before she got addicted to drugs. I'd been told my father was a drug addict too. His name was on my birth certificate, so I looked him up and wrote a letter. He actually lives here in New York. He called me just before you were born.' Jackson said the last bit to Harvey. Harvey smiled and blew him a big bubble. Jackson burst it with his finger and Harvey let out a squawking noise. Everyone laughed.

'So I met up with him. He told me he wasn't my real father, but his name was on my birth certificate because he was my mother's husband. My mother had cheated on him. At first there was a bit of confusion but I got my eyes opened to my adoptive family.' Jackson said. He had considered taking a lawsuit against them, had been thinking it for a while. He didn't voice his idea though, not yet. He needed to know he had backing.

'A few things came to light, a few lies. The biggest one was that my mother wasn't a drug addict. She had cancer. They put me into foster care when I was four, and when they gave her months to live she signed adoption papers. She said my father was dead and it was the best for me. She met the Whittemore's and they promised to take care of me. I remember the weak woman who was dying, but they told me she had a drug problem. They wanted me to hate her.' Jackson swallowed. Telling Stiles this story in bed, in the dark, was so much easier. Telling a group of people in the middle of the afternoon, with light shining on him was so much harder. He was the centre of attention. He didn't want to be in this place.

'That's…I don't have words.' Derek muttered. He looked concerned. They all did.

'I found out some nice things too, about my mom.' Jackson bit his lip. The hand on his leg squeezed tighter. 'I found out she used to swim, she was an Olympic Swimmer. She won gold in the 1984 Olympics.' He said. His eyes drifted down to Harvey when Chris let out a shocked gasp.

'Oh no. Oh Christ no.' Chris said standing up. He was still holding Lilly. Chris handed her to a confused looking Derek. 'No, it's all a massive coincidence, Jackson?' Chris looked at Jackson, like he was begging him. 'Please.'

Jackson and Stiles had talked over every possible reaction Chris could have. There could be rejection, where Chris blanked Jackson, where Allison wept and Derek told him to leave. That was the one Jackson thought would hurt the most, being asked to leave. He didn't know if he could completely, he knew he would never be able to go back to his old life.

There could have been mild acceptance, like a shrug of the shoulder, and a 'wow it's a small world.' Comment from Chris. There could have been weeping and tears and a longing to get to know each other better, to make up for lost time.

Jackson didn't expect Chris to beg. He didn't even know what the man was begging for. He bit his lip and lifted his eyes to the man that was his father. Stiles lifted Harvey from his arms; Lilly had abandoned the colouring books she was working on so she could watch what was happening.

'My mother's name was Marie Maguire.' Jackson said. His hands were shaking; he slipped them into his pockets to hide the evidence of his nerves. He wanted to run, run until his lungs burned. He wanted to hide, curl himself in a ball. He wanted Chris to approve of him, to be proud of him. He'd never had a proud father before, but every time he saw Derek's eyes shine down at little Harvey or across the room at Lilly he found himself envying the children. He wanted eyes shining at him.

'You're mother's maiden name was Jackson.' Chris offered softly. Allison gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand. Derek's confused frown cleared from his forehead, leaving understanding and realisation.

'Daddy?' Allison asked standing up. Her eyes were locked on Chris.

'I used to tell Allison stories of running away and finding her a big brother. Well Allison it looks like he's found you.' Chris said. He shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do.

Allison whipped her head around. Her hair flew around her face. Eyes were locked onto Jackson's now. 'Hi.' He said softly.

'Hi.' She said back. A tear rolled out of one eye, then the other. 'Hello. It's nice to meet you. I haven't heard much about you but you fit the fantasy that's in my head perfectly.' She said wrapping her arms around herself and biting her bottom lip. Jackson wanted to hug her, he really did. He tugged his fingers out of his jeans, opened his arms slightly.

'Well here I am then.' He said. He didn't expect her to hug him so hard it squeezed the breath from his lungs. He hugged her back, mindful that her body was still recovering from having a baby, mindful that she was soft and delicate. He buried his face in her hair, hiding his own tears. A hand slid down his back. He knew it was Chris because Derek and Stiles had moved to the other side of the room with the kids, giving them their privacy.

Allison pulled back, pressed both hands on his face and looked into his eyes. 'Your eyes are so like my Daddy's its frightening.' She whispered. 'I've thought that from the moment I met you.'

'It's true.' Derek confirmed from the other side of the room. 'She told me that the day she picked you up from the airport.' He was holding Lilly tight, and her arms were locked on his neck. Jackson hoped she wasn't frightened.

Jackson was pulled into another hug; Chris was wrapping strong arms around him. 'I'm so proud of the man you've become son.' He said. 'And you did that yourself.' Chris hugged him again, hard. Jackson hugged him back. He felt Chris move, and Allison was there again. 'Look here I've got my two kids in my arms.'

They all laughed before Lilly detangled herself from Derek and made her way over to them, tugging Jackson's jeans. He lifted her. 'I want to cuddle too.' She said with her best serious face.

'Then cuddles you shall have.' Jackson said kissing her nose and pulling her against him.

'Why don't we have a group cuddle? Tell Daddy and Uncle Stiles to get over here.' Allison suggested. Her face was wet with tears.

'Daddy, Uncle Stiles, come over here now please. This is important. And bring Harvey.' She demanded. They obeyed her, Derek tucking himself behind Allison and setting Harvey into her arms. Stiles shoved himself under Jackson's arm that wasn't holding Lilly.

Somehow Jackson ended up in the middle, and for once he didn't mind being the centre of attention. He was with his family.


	21. Chapter 21

'What made you want to find him?' Derek asked quietly from his place in the driver's seat. Jackson turned his head to look at him. Derek's eyes were fixed on the road ahead, his thumbs pressing little groves into the steering wheel. Jackson followed Derek's gaze back to the road.

'I wanted to know more about my birth mom. Allison's such a wonderful mother, and I just wanted to know if I'd been loved like Lilly was.' Jackson said as he rubbed his palms on his jeans. 'Don't get me wrong, I don't think my adoptive family didn't love me, I just think they didn't understand how to love me.' He pressed the heel of his hand into the muscle of his leg and curled his fingers.

'How do you feel now that you know?' Derek asked, breaking at a red light. He turned to look at Jackson for a moment.

'Honestly, Derek I'm shit scared I'm going to let someone down. I mean, you're family now right.' Jackson licked his lips, a habit he'd copied from Stiles. 'I don't want to let my mom's memory down either.' Jackson admitted. His throat felt raw, like he had to force the words past his lips.

'You won't. Your times are top notch. You'll pass your heats next week.' Derek said. 'I…I'm frightened that Lilly will want to meet her real daddy someday.' Derek said. There was a flush on his neck, like he didn't want to talk about the subject, but he needed to. Jackson understood how attached Derek was to the little girl. Sure he was her daddy but she was the last thing left that really belonged to his sister.

'I had a different motivation for searching for my real father. I wanted to know more about my mom. My adoptive parents could have done better in raising me. You, you're prefect. Lilly has everything she needs, food shelter and most of all love. If Lilly wants to find her real father it will be pure curiosity, but you'll always be her Daddy.' Jackson said. Jackson thought of his own adoptive father and the most recent phone call they had shared. Jackson had known about Chris then. His father had called to enquire after his sponsorship deals. Jackson was bland during the conversation and hung up feeling frustrated, as usual.

'What if she needs him though, what if I'm not enough?' Derek asked as he pulled into the driveway. Allison's face appeared at the window. She was holding Lilly in her arms. They both waved happily. Jackson waved back.

'I think you're more than enough.' Jackson said. 'Come on or I'll think my coach is soft.' They walked into the house to a barrage of information about Lilly's morning, and her painting achievements.

'Play dollies Jackson.' She demanded after a moment, dragging a doll from a tiny pram by the ankle and tossing it into Jackson's arms. 'Wind her like Harvey.' Lilly said, turning to find her own doll. Jackson looked at the tiny doll in his arms, and up to an amused Allison.

'She knows what she wants.' Allison shrugged sitting beside him and fixing the dolly in his arms. 'I knew what I wanted when I was her age too.' Allison carried on quietly. 'I wanted a brother to play with. So let's wind the doll then, I don't know, look up Barbie's skirt?' She teased. Jackson laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled of strawberry and he settled his nose against her hair. Derek paused in the doorway and shot them a smile.

'Daddy loves me!' Lilly sang, skipping across the floor and launching herself into Derek's arms. He caught her with a laugh and tossed her into the air. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jackson wondered, if in the future he would have a kid bouncing around his feet. He used to think he'd be a bad parent, and never wanted kids.

Now he wasn't so sure, now he thought he would be able to give parenting a shot. He was planning a future, after only a few months with the Hale family Jackson's complete outlook on life had changed. Last night he'd wondered what it would be like to live with Stiles, had been curious as to where they would be in ten years. Jackson wanted to live here permanently. He'd been somehow dragged into this family and he had no intentions of fighting his way back out.

The door opened and Stiles tripped in, carrying a box of books. Lilly untangled herself from Derek and ran to him. He hugged her tight and lifted her, kissing her nose. 'I brought Harry Potter like I promised.' He told her. 'And I've got loads more books for us to read.'

'Daddy!' Lilly cried. Derek laughed as she sat on her knees, her tiny hands working through the books in the box.

'Harry Potter?' Derek raised an eyebrow. Jackson made a note to snag the book, he'd never read it himself. Perhaps it would be enjoyable.

'I'll read maybe the first three. Slowly. And we'll read other things.' Stiles defended his choice of literature. 'You were the one who wanted a good education for her. What better than uncle Stiles and his awesome fantasy collection?' Stiles grinned rocking on his feet. He pushed past Derek and bent to kiss Allison then Jackson. He threw himself into Jackson's lap, curling an arm around Jackson's neck. 'I hope your brother in law's not being a prick to you.'

'Derek loves me.' Jackson nodded. Derek snorted from the doorway and turned to Lilly.

'What have you got there?' He asked kneeling behind her. Lilly held up a book, showing it to her daddy. Derek smiled but Stiles tensed in Jackson's arms. Jackson tightened his arms and frowned at his boyfriend.

'You ok?' He whispered.

'No!' Stiles said shooting off Jackson's lap and rushing past Derek and Lilly. Derek was examining a piece of paper that had fallen from the book.

'What the hell is this?' Derek said straightening. He was in the hallway, blocking the front door. Stiles looked like a caged animal, he was trapped, and he had nowhere to run. 'Stiles?' Derek probed. 'Stiles why do you have a cheque for twenty five thousand dollars signed by my sister?' Derek's voice was gruff. His eyes locked on Stiles, pinning him to the floor. Jackson felt his mouth go dry. He looked from Stiles to Derek. He felt Allison step up behind them.

'No.' Stiles shook his head. He bolted from the hall, out the back door. Jackson raced after him, catching him by the elbow as Stiles was about to tear through the back gate.

'What the hell is going on?' Jackson demanded, checking over his shoulder for Derek. No one had followed them. Stiles looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

'I think I might have messed up big style.' Stiles said biting his bottom lip and letting his head thump onto the wooden panel behind him. 'I forgot it was even in there. I should have burned it. I never wanted it in the first place, and she knew that. She knew and she pushed at me and pushed until I was almost crazy with it but I've never done anything, other than tuck them away inside books as markers.' Stiles wasn't breathing. Jackson shook his shoulders. Stiles turned wild eyes to Jackson.

'Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?' Jackson demanded.

Stiles reached out, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck, pulling him close and burying his face in Jackson's shirt. Jackson ran a hand over the short hair on the back of his head. Stiles was growing it out, just like Jackson had asked him to. He looked good, less of a delinquent and more mature.

'I'm Lilly's biological father.' Stiles whispered. He sounded broken. Jackson wanted to wrap him up and tuck him into his pocket. Stiles was lost, and Jackson needed to be there to guide him back. 'I'm so scared of losing them.' He muttered.

'Losing who?' Jackson asked. He ran his fingers along the inside of Stiles's collar, his lips touching skin but not kissing, just being there.

'Derek and Lilly.' Stiles said. Jackson couldn't imagine losing any of these wonderful people. The thought of not having them in his life made his heart ache. He'd guard each relationship jealously, care for it as he would an infant.

'You won't lose them.' Jackson promised. 'I won't let my family break apart just as soon as I got them.' He said, and this time he did kiss Stiles. 'Come on, you have to be brave. Let's go inside and talk to Derek before he has a hernia.'

Stiles laughed, his hands making fists in Jackson's shirt. He pulled Jackson against him, kissing him softly. 'What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?' Stiles asked.

Jackson shrugged. 'You were you.' The words replaced the witty retort on the tip of Jacksons tongue. They seemed to fit perfectly. He wrapped his arm around Stiles and led him inside to where Derek was waiting, watching them both.

'We need to talk.' Stiles said eventually. Derek just nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. I love to read them, not matter how long or short, flamey or gushy. Also to everyone else who's favourited this, thanks to you guys too! I have to say I've had a delightful time watching everyone guess that perhaps Stiles is Lilly's daddy. One clever sneaky reader figured it out around chapter 3 or 4 (man's a legend), but yes, I smiled every time someone suggested that Stiles was Lilly's dad.

XXX

All his life Stiles had kept secrets. He remembered his mom crying late at night, worrying because her husband wasn't home yet. 'This is our secret baby?' She would whisper as she clutched him close. He remembered trying to nod. It didn't work; she was holding him too tight. He never told her when she was hurting him; he didn't want her to cry any more.

He remembered when his dad did come home, and daylight was creeping into the house. Stiles would slip out of his mom's arms and creep downstairs to greet his father. His father was always sitting at the table drinking foul amber liquid that made Stiles scrunch his nose up. 'Don't tell your mom.' His dad begged. Stiles never did.

He kept everyone's secrets, all whispered to him, all trusting him. Sometimes he wondered if he would burst with the knowledge. In the night they would get on top of him, and crush him. Lately, though, Jackson had been around and the weight seemed less somehow. There was something about Jackson that got under Stiles's skin, calmed him down. Relaxed him in a way that no one ever had.

'Stiles.' Derek's voice broke through his thoughts of his boyfriend. He fluttered the paper in front of Stiles's nose. 'This cheque is five years old. Laura's signed it. Tell me what it's for.'

Stiles closed his eyes. The worst moment of his life was at his feet. He was about to lose everything he held dear. His heart beat a cruel tattoo against his ribs; he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. Blood pounded in his ears. He closed his eyes, dragging up his favourite memories. Treasuring them.

'Laura gave it to me. For Lilly.' Stiles said. His throat was dry; he could barely get the words out. This was the worst kind of torture. Jackson's arms slipped around him from behind. Stiles leaned against the strong body, his hands gripping Jackson's forearms.

'Lilly wasn't born then.' Derek said looking from the date to Stiles's face. Stiles looked down at the cheque, then back up at Derek.

'I know.' Stiles said taking a deep breath. He smiled at his friend; it was his best "love me I'm Stiles" smile. 'Derek.'

'No.' He shook his head. 'Don't try to run, I know you Stiles. You don't run from your problems. You tell me, and you tell me now what the hell is going on.' Derek snapped. Years of friendship, years of love and trust were about to be lost all because Lilly wanted Stiles to read Harry Potter to her.

'It's a long story.' Stiles said. He swallowed a lump in his throat, squeezed his eyes shut to force away any wetness that dared pool there. He could see her face so clearly, smiling, laughing.

'Oh I've got plenty of time.' Derek said leaning both hands on the island in the middle of his kitchen. 'Talk.'

'It all happened one Sunday…'

Stiles had just opened the fridge to grab a can of soda when there was a soft knock at his door. He set the can on the counter and made his way to the front door, avoiding various obstacles like shoes, books and an old skate board. He was proud of that skate board; he painted Gollum on it himself. He opened the door to reveal Laura Hale. Laura was like a female version of Stiles's best friend Derek. She wore dark biker boots, tight jeans and a leather jacket. Her long hair was in a messy ponytail.

'What have I done?' Stiles asked narrowing his eyes and easing the door shut. Laura never visited him. He feared for his life, she could wipe it out with a swipe of the hand.

'I have a favour to ask you.' Laura said pushing past him and stepping over a box that was filled with old black and white movies. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realised his porn was in the bedroom.

'Shoot.' Stiles said leaning against the counter and peering at her through narrowed eyes.

'I want you to be the surrogate father.' Laura said resting her bum on the arm of the couch and tucking her fingers into the pockets of her jeans.

'And there's that Hale honesty I know and love.' Stiles said quickly waving his arms in the air. 'Can I get you a soda, wine, some LSD?' He wished he had hair so he could pull it. He thought about screaming but that would have done no good, expect for making him sound like a girl.

'I'm serious Stiles.' Laura sighed irritably. It was a tone she usually took around him and for a second it made him feel normal for a moment.

'So am I. Final year of college was tough so I bought in bulk.' Stiles muttered walking into the kitchen. He paused, took a deep breath, and scrubbed the heels of his hands over his face. He grabbed the can of soda and tugged the tab, then set it down again.

'Stiles.' Laura called to him. 'I want to talk about this.' Her voice had a sing song melody, like they were talking about the mess of his apartment or his crush on her ex-girlfriend.

'Let me get this straight.' Stiles asked stomping back into the room. It didn't have the effect he desired in his bare feet. 'I haven't seen you since Valentine's Day when you were wearing those pink wings and now it's almost summer and you're asking me to join you in parenthood.' His arms were flying around his head; his voice was rising to a dangerous level. He could feel his heart rate quicken, he was going to panic. He took a deep breath.

'No I'm asking you to donate sperm so I can fertilize an embryo in order to carry it to full maturity when I'll give birth to a child which will be mine.' Laura stated in her best business tone. Her eyes were cold. She hid her emotion well, better than Derek did.

'Why me?' Stiles asked.

'Well I know you. I've been examining various candidates over the past few weeks and I realised I was comparing them all to a model.' Laura said. She kept her eyes locked on his. She wasn't ashamed of what she was saying; she was completely comfortable asking Stiles to father a child.

'Me?' Stiles asked wondering why he was her model. She'd never shown him any particular affection or attention, except for that one time they made out when she was drunk at his eighteenth birthday party. Stiles wasn't even sure she remembered it was him she was snogging. He had been wearing that long blond Viking wig after all…he shook his head to get rid of the memories and bring himself back to the present where his best friends sister was asking for his sperm, and not in the lets have sex and don't tell my brother kind of way.

'No Derek, but he's my brother. You on the other hand, for some reason, are his best friend. Besides me and Allison you're the only person he likes.' Of course it was Derek. Stiles suspected Laura compared every man she ever met to her brother. It was one of Stiles theories as to why she preferred women, there was no way they would ever compare to Derek. It wasn't that she felt any attraction to him, Stiles was sure, it was just he was the perfect example of the man she wanted.

'Likes?' Stiles raised an eyebrow. Laura frowned for a second, she looked slightly constipated.

'Tolerates.' She corrected. 'Anyway I think you should donate the sperm.' She folded her arms and nodded like suddenly that statement would get her what she wanted.

'Why?' Stiles asked again. He wasn't Derek, he was nothing like Derek. He was skinny and hyper and he enjoyed things like social interaction and meeting new people. Derek enjoyed things like scowling and frightening little old ladies across busy roads so the sidewalk was his and his alone. Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but still, it was one Stiles liked.

'Why? Because I know you and you have this sweet personality and you're smart, smarter than you give yourself credit for, and you're kind and thoughtful and you'll always be around. If, for example, I need a medical history of my child's father then I only need turn to you.' Laura said. She blinked then her lips curved up in a smile. Laura was beautiful, too beautiful to ever look Stiles's way.

'And I have to stand by and watch my child grow up?' Stiles asked. He'd never felt more used in his life.

'Yes.' Laura's tone was firm. Clearly she thought this was something Stiles could do.

'Without being involved.' Stiles clarified. He couldn't imagine having a kid and not seeing it grow up, couldn't imagine the curiosity and wondering he would have to go through. What would the baby be like; would it be crazy like him? Would it want to be a cop like him? Stiles glanced at the application papers; he had to complete it before the closing date. He hoped Derek didn't find them.

'I may allow you to be a godparent.' Laura said. Stiles snorted, she _may allow him_, this was going to be his DNA in this child and she may allow him. Without Stiles Laura would have to find some other donor.

'Lucky me.' Stiles said bitterly. 'Ok it's my turn. How dare you come in here and ask me this. How dare you come in and demand to use me and know that I'll have to live while my child grows up and I have to watch from afar, never being involved. How dare you ask me this when you know I'm not going to say to no.' Stiles could never say no, not when she was looking at him like she was. It wasn't pleading, it wasn't forceful. It was reasonable. She looked just like Derek did and that threw Stiles off a little because he trusted Derek. And he trusted Laura. He'd known the Hale family ever since he could remember.

'So you'll do it.' Laura asked. Her eyes glinted triumphantly but as soon as Stiles caught it she forced it away. She was good at concealing her emotions. Would a child grow up like her, concealing their emotions? Is this how Derek's kids would turn out? Stiles doubted that, Allison would be there. Allison had changed Derek for the better, he smiled occasionally. Laura on the other hand had no one like that, no one sweet in her life to make sure her child wasn't some sort of emotionless android. Lydia was not the prefect partner for her.

'Yes.' Stiles said quietly. 'On one condition. I get to be involved, not as Daddy but as uncle. If I don't like what you're doing I at least have the right to tell you I don't like it. I want the kid to be able to come to Uncle Stiles. I want the kid to be able to play and smile.' He kept the next line to himself, that he wanted the kid to be like he was, caring and sensitive, and willing to cuddle anytime of the day or night.

'Deal. Don't tell Derek.' She said standing up. 'I'll pick you up on Friday at three, we have an appointment at the clinic, and you have medical tests to go through before you can donate.' Laura handed him an envelope that was tucked inside her jacket. Stiles ran his thumb over his name. It was thick, full of information for him.

'Ok.' Stiles agreed, his throat was dry. His eyes weren't. He hoped Laura didn't see that.

'Stiles don't look so upset. I'll be paying you handsomely.' She said dusting her hands on her pants. He resisted a snort. Laura was like her father, she thought if you threw money at something then naturally it would make everything ok.

Stiles didn't say anything as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and left, letting the door close softly behind her. He didn't sleep that night either.

Three weeks later, exactly three weeks, Laura called him. 'I'm pregnant.' She said down the receiver. Stiles closed his eyes and nodded for a moment.

'Congratulations. I hope everything goes well for you.' He said when he realised he was nodding at nothing.

'Thank you. I'll keep you posted.' She said quietly.

A cheque arrived in the post months later, a rather substantial cheque. Stiles opened the post with one hand, the other thumbing through The Prisoner of Azkaban. He paused when he looked at the small piece of paper, the numbers registering in his head.

His door knocked and opened and Derek was looming in the hall. 'Hurry up Stiles; we're going to be late to the Christening.'

Stiles looked around for a bookmark, looked at the cheque in his hand and tucked it into the book, dropping it onto the counter. He'd examine the cheque later, much later. Perhaps never.

He dropped the book into a box and headed out the door to watch Lilly's christening.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek was quiet for a long time after the story. Allison had settled Lilly on the couch watching a movie; Harvey was asleep in the corner of the room. Jackson was sitting beside Stiles, their hands locked together. Derek was still leaning on the island. Allison hovered by the door, unsure of what to do or where to go.

'I'm sorry.' Stiles said eventually. Derek let out a snort.

'You're sorry?' Derek said cocking his head to the side. 'You're sorry. All this time you've been laughing at me, thinking look at dumb Derek he's all worried about losing his daughter when you could take her anytime.' He pushed away from the counter and turned to face the wall.

'I'd never take her. She's not mine to take.' Stiles said. Derek didn't move, he stayed looking at the wall. Allison took a tentative step towards him, then another. 'She's your daughter.' Stiles said, his eyes locked onto Derek's.

Derek turned, glaring at Stiles. 'No she's my sister's daughter that I adopted after she died.' He said. Stiles felt a fist clenching in his chest, squeezing his heart. He knew that's not how Derek really thought about the little girl. About Stiles's biological daughter.

'Bullshit. The day that little girl was born you were the first to hold her. She was yours from the moment the nurse put her into your arms. You were always her daddy.' Stiles argued. Derek rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 'Derek, remember her first word. Wasn't mama, despite Laura's efforts. It was an easy dada when you walked through the door one night. I was there! Remember Laura and Allison spent days trying to get her to call you Derek and Laura mama but when we had her with us we taught her to call you dada?' Stiles laughed at the memory. Despite himself Derek laughed too. He shook his head, a smile lingering on his lips.

'That doesn't change anything.' Derek said eventually meeting Stiles's eyes again.

'Derek it changes everything. There's one man who's that little girls daddy. Anybody can father a child, and someday she may find out the truth, but you'll always be her daddy. When she cries for her daddy she means you, when she screams daddy, it's you. You'll be the man she presents her first boyfriend or girlfriend to, you'll be the man who walks her down the aisle, you'll be the man her kids call Granda. She loves you, at the minute you're her whole world. That may change, but you'll always be her daddy.' Stiles said. 'Why would I ever want to take her and end up second best to you?' Stiles asked. Rationally, he knew that's what would happen if he decided he could maybe lay a claim to the little girl. He would be second best to Derek. He didn't want that, he didn't deserve to be second best to the daughter when he was already second choice for the mother.

Stiles felt Jackson's arm slip around his shoulders. He leaned his face on it. He loved Jackson; he would admit that to himself. He wasn't ready to tell Jackson yet, he had a feeling Jackson would maybe run a mile if Stiles said it out loud.

'Why didn't you tell me before now?' Derek asked, leading Allison by the hand to the table. He sat down, pulling her into his lap to cuddle. Perhaps he needed the comfort of holding someone in his arms.

'There was never a right time. Derek I was afraid of losing you, all of you. I know I have my dad but my family is right here. I couldn't lose you, I couldn't lose her. All I have that's important to me, besides my old skateboard and comic books are under this roof. And my dad. And I was afraid, that if I did bring it up you would think I wanted her, that you would feel compelled to give her up.' Stiles said. He hooked a leg back around Jackson's ankle and reached for a pen sitting there. He twisted it on his fingers. It fell; he picked it up, focused on it.

'No I wouldn't.' Derek defended. He didn't sound sure. He clung tighter to Allison. Stiles squeezed Jacksons hand and dropped the pen.

'Yes you would. You'd do anything, you promised. Hell if I broke both arms you'd give me a hand job if I asked for it.' Stiles grinned. He felt Jackson tense behind him.

'We were drunk. That was a conversation we swore we'd never bring up again!' Derek said, pretending to be outraged. He wasn't though. Stiles knew Derek, knew Derek's weak points. Old memories, that was the way to tame the beast in Derek. Bring up a laugh or a brilliant memory they shared and Derek was done for.

'Ah, you swore you'd never bring it up. I made no such promises.' Stiles defended waving a finger in the air. Jackson seemed to relax behind him and he leaned back, resting his head on Jackson's shoulder. He turned his head to kiss the side of Jackson's neck. He needed Jackson to understand that he loved him so much, that his friendship with Derek was just that, friendship.

'And when was this promise made?' Allison asked in a teasing tone. Derek flushed and glared at Stiles, but Stiles could see his lips curling at the edges.

'I was really drunk and that's what Bachelor parties are for, to cement friendships.' Derek muttered lowly. 'I love you, I married you and I'll never give Stiles a hand job now that Jackson's here.' He promised, kissing her arm.

'Oh so you're just going to back out of your promises now, you're going to let poor Stiles suffer in hardness?' She asked raising her eyebrows. There was a teasing tone in her voice. Jackson chuckled but Stiles agreed before he remembered he had two working arms, and more importantly Jackson who seemed to love sucking Stiles off…

'Jackson!' Derek defended. 'He can do it.' He waved his arm in Jackson's direction. Allison laughed.

'So my poor brother has to do all the work? You'd let your brother in law do all the work while you sit back and watch.' Allison accused. She was laughing now, and Derek stuck his fingers into her ribs. She squirmed on his lap.

'Ok, I'll never sit back and watch that.' Derek said. 'Stiles, we really need to talk. You're a big part of my daughter's life, that won't change. You'll always see her and someday, we'll all sit down and explain when she's older.' Stiles's heart leapt. This was more than he expected to hear. He had images of Derek banishing him, of begging on his knees at the door like some sort of jilted orphan. A notion to watch Oliver came across him, and he wondered if Lilly had a copy. He was sure she did, Allison loved dodgy British movies with freakishly cute kids.

'Deal.' Stiles said. He wanted to hug Derek but after the whole jerking off thing he decided he'd save the hug for later.

'Now, if you two don't mind doing your duties I want to take my husband upstairs and remind him what happens to naughty boys if they misbehave at their bachelor parties.' Allison grinned, winking at Stiles.

'Oh no, not the paddle again baby.' Derek whined. His eyes lit up as he spoke. Allison gave him a stern look but neither of them could wipe the smile off their faces. Stiles knew what Allison was really up to, she wanted to make sure her husband was ok with everything. She wanted to sit him down and talk to him about their revelations from the day.

'Upstairs.' Allison said getting off Derek's lap and dragging him behind her. Derek paused at the doorway. His eyes locked with Stiles. He offered Stiles a small nod, which Stiles returned with a curl of his lip.

'You know, when Derek first broke up with Kate he lived in my apartment for three months on my air mattress. Allison practically lived there too. It was the cheapest three months of my life.' Stiles said wistfully, resting his chin on his hand.

'Because three of you were living together?' Jackson asked curiously.

'No.' Stiles said. 'I didn't have to download porn, just keep my ear open.' Jackson laughed beside Stiles, and Stiles turned to wrap his arms around his blond Adonis kissing the patch of skin in the v of his shirt. 'Why don't we go watch Princess Diaries and order pizza before Derek can stop us.'

'Princess Diaries. Again. I've seen it seven times already.' Jackson whined getting up and trailing behind Stiles into the living room where Lilly was curled into the couch. She wasted no time crawling into Jackson's lap. Stiles looked into Harvey's day cot. He was wide awake, bright eyes shining around the room.

'Hey little man.' Stiles said, lifting the precious cargo and bringing it to the couch. He held the baby in his lap and settled down to watch the rest of the movie with Lilly and Jackson. They hadn't been in the room long when Derek and Allison returned piling onto and armchair.

'We need to break that DVD.' Derek muttered. Allison elbowed him in the ribs but Jackson's eyes lit up.

'I'm in!' Jackson said leaning forward slightly and licking his lips. Stiles snorted and went back to the movie. He made a mental note to hide the DVD somewhere safe, he liked this movie.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Jackson. He's never been so busy, there were workouts, swimming, golf with his dad, shopping with Allison and two movie dates with Lilly. He managed to find a spare evening lying around and used it to go drink like a fish with Scott. Derek joined them for darts and pool.

Stiles and Lydia had moved back to their respective apartments and Jackson had only seen his boyfriend at training and a few family dinners. Stiles seemed to be keeping himself out of the way.

When Jackson realised that he hasn't had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced in a week (and that he missed Stiles) he decided to call Stiles. 'Hey, you know I'd love to see you tonight.' Jackson said. Stiles let out a puff of air.

'I'm a bit busy tonight, can't it wait?' Stiles said.

'Lonely. Miss my boyfriend. Want sex and cuddles. In that order.' Jackson said. He wondered if Allison would lend him her car. He shifted on the bed, peering out the window to see what the weather was doing. It didn't seem to be raining.

'Am I your boyfriend or your booty call?' Stiles said? Stiles sounded upset. That wasn't Jackson's intention. He just wanted some quality time with Stiles. In less than a month he would be leaving for London. In less than a month he'd be swimming for his life, having already nailed his qualifiers.

'Boyfriend.' Jackson said slowly. He hoped he was Stiles's boyfriend. He really wanted to be Stiles's boyfriend, maybe someday he'd be more…He heard Stiles sigh over the phone.

'I'm filling in my application for the police.' Stiles said.

'Oh. Fancy some company?' Jackson said softly. He was already on his feet grabbing his wallet and hoodie.

'Why not.' Stiles muttered. He didn't sound excited at the prospect of Jackson visiting. Jackson decided he would change his mind.

'How about I bring you ice cream from Maud's?' Jackson asked licking his lips. Stiles moaned.

'You won't get in this door if you don't have a large Pooh Bear in your hand.' Stiles warned him hanging up. Jackson chuckled. Allison was lying on her bed as Jackson passed. The door was wide open. He looked around but there was no Derek to chase him.

'Can I borrow your car?' Jackson said stepping inside the room.

'Sure. Keys are in my purse over there.' She said pointing at an oversized black bag. 'Just hunt for them.'

Jackson tried not to screw his nose up as he opened the bag and came across personal lady things. He edged past them, moved a book, dove through half used make up, there were several half full perfume bottles and finally he spied the Sexy Girl key ring. He tugged them out, chuckled as a foil wrapped condom came with them and held it up with a raised eyebrow.

'No way am I having another baby yet, despite what Derek wants!' Allison warned. 'So don't you be encouraging him into making your more nieces and nephews?'

Jackson just chuckled as he kissed her cheek. 'Can you cover for me tomorrow? I'll make my own way to the pool, and I'm quite capable of running without Derek's supervision.'

'Sure. Just make sure you can run and swim…' Allison teased. Jackson stuck his tongue out as he bolted out the door and into the car before Derek would discover his absence. He stopped at the ice cream shop, got what Stiles needed and as an afterthought grabbed a six pack of beer from the supermarket.

When he was outside Stiles's door he found his hands occupied so he tapped it with his heel. There was a thud followed by a long pause inside. Jackson could hear music coming from inside the apartment. The door opened minutely and a hand came out, snagging the ice cream. It disappeared behind the door for a moment before it snuck back out for the beer. Standing with empty arms Jackson watched the gap in the door as the fingers crept around the wood, and suddenly Stiles's hand was fisted in the front of Jackson's hoodie and he was following the fate of the beer and ice cream.

Stiles pressed him against the hard wood, laughing as he kissed him. 'Put the beer away. I'm eating the ice cream.' Stiles pushed away and carried his treasure close, sitting on his sofa and peeling the lid off like the tub held some sort of heavenly ambrosia. Jackson watched as he licked his lips before dragging his spoon across the top of the creamy goodness. Stiles lifted it to his mouth and moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. 'Fuck.' He hissed as he dove in for more.

'That's for two.' Jackson pointed out sitting beside Stiles and running his eye over the police application form. A chill ran down his spine at the thought of Stiles putting his life on the line every day in a dangerous job. He wasn't sure that he wanted Stiles to be constantly putting himself in danger, but he also wasn't sure it was his place to voice these opinions. He understood why Derek kept sabotaging these applications.

'Want to bet.' Stiles asked, dragging Jackson's thoughts from the police. Stiles was holding the spoon to Jackson's lips. There was a large chunk of the vanilla ice cream, along with a long thick streak of honey through it. Jackson's mouth watered at the sight and he happily opened his mouth to accept his treat.

Stiles went back to his ice cream orgasm, occasionally sharing with Jackson. They sat in silence for a while, Stiles closing his eyes with every mouthful, Jackson checking out Stiles's apartment. It was small and cluttered. He wondered if perhaps he should suggest moving in together. Jackson decided to make plans to sell his apartment, and finally have his precious car brought to New York.

Stiles stood beside him, jolting him out of the colour scheme plan he had and put the rest of the ice cream away in the freezer. He walked back to the sofa where Jackson was watching him and crawled between Jackson's legs. 'Thank you.' Stiles said, his ice cold lips working up Jackson's neck to nip his ear. Jackson let out a long groan as Stiles sucked his way back down his neck to his collarbone.

Stiles's fingers worked the zipper of the hoodie slowly, peeling it off Jackson's arms. He was only wearing a white sleeveless shirt underneath. Stiles pushed it up in order to lick at his belly and abs. He kissed around until his teeth were at the bottom of Jackson's rib cage. 'You said you weren't a screamer…' Stiles reminded Jackson.

Jackson groaned and arched his hips, desperate for some sort of friction. Stiles pulled his belly away. 'I'm not.' Jackson huffed.

'Yeah.' Stiles snorted and suddenly Jackson was screaming and struggling as Stiles's fingers dug harshly into his ribs.

'No!' Jackson begged trying to push Stiles away but Stiles gave no ground as he anchored himself above Jackson, torturing him. Jackson struggled and twisted but it was no good. Clearly Stiles was the master of tickles. 'Ok I yield. I'm yours.' He panted. Stiles laughed and landed on top of him, puffing a breath out and catching Jackson's lips between his own.

'You're mine eh?' Stiles asked, nipping Jackson's lip then kissing down his chest. He dragged the white vest off Jackson's body and unbuckled Jackson's jeans. Instead of dragging the belt open he stood and hauled Jackson behind him, walking backwards and tugging Jackson by the belt into his bedroom. Jackson kicked the door shut as he passed. The slam echoed in his ears.

It jolted something in his mind and in his body. He wanted to kick the door shut every night as Stiles dragged him to bed. He wanted this for the rest of his life. They landed in a heap of arms and legs on Stiles's bed, their lips locked together. It creaked under their weight but they ignored its protests. Stiles was scooting up the bed, struggling out of his clothes and dragging Jackson's off as he went.

Stiles groped in his bedside drawer, coming up with condoms and lube. Dragging Jackson up the bed he sucked the tip of Jackson's cock into his mouth as his fingers slipped into the cleft of Jackson's ass. He eased one finger in slowly as his other arm wrapped around Jackson's waist, dragging him forward. Jackson's cock slipped further into Stiles's mouth and Stiles swallowed around the hard flesh as his fingers worked their magic on Jackson's body.

Looking down Jackson could see Stiles head as it bobbed along his cock. Stiles pulled off, smirked up at Jackson then slid lower to suck on his balls. Stiles slid between his legs, kissing the soft skin of his inner thigh before he was on his knees behind Jackson. He leaned forward and kissed Jackson's neck, grabbing a condom and rolling it onto his cock.

Jackson braced himself, his hands on the headboard and his knees spread wide as Stiles slid into his body. 'Wow.' Stiles breathed, ducking his head to rub his face in Jackson's hair. 'You're just…'

'Stiles…' Jackson moaned loudly. He felt Stiles's hands grip his hips, his cheek touched Jackson's jaw.

Stiles pulled back, and then slammed in hard. Jackson grunted and tightened his grip on the headboard. He could feel Stiles cock as it pounded into him, the wet slap of skin sounding around the quiet room. 'Fuck!' Jackson hissed. He dropped a hand between his legs but ignored his cock completely, letting his fingers brush over Stiles's balls. Stiles let out a small yelp. His rhythm changed, rolling his hips instead of slamming them. Jackson felt his eyes rolling back in his head as he reached forward to tug on his cock.

'Nasty boy!' Stiles teased, slapping Jackson's ass. Jackson pushed back into it, into Stiles. He came into his fist as Stiles fucked him wildly, his blunt teeth anchoring him into Jackson's body. Jackson felt his knees tremble, but he kept his place, his body holding Stiles wrecked body up.

Stiles eased off Jackson, kissing down his back to his ass where be bit him again. Jackson collapsed into the bed as Stiles disposed of the condom then curled himself into Jackson's arms. 'I think I…' Stiles started, then paused biting his lip.

'Let's move in together.' Jackson said. 'When I show everybody in London how awesome I can swim, and I kick the world's ass, we'll go house hunting.'

'What's wrong with this place?' Stiles asked with mock hurt. Jackson chuckled, kissing Stiles on the lips. 'I want a big place. With a garden.' He said, rolling onto his back and dragging Jackson's arm with him.

'Room for Lilly and Harvey.' Jackson said imagining playing in the back garden with the kids.

'Yes. And a dog. I need a dog. And a barbeque. Derek and I will build it, just like his.' Stiles said dreamily. Jackson grinned as he imagined his family at his house, eating his food, hanging with his boyfriend. Would the kids have a room for themselves? Would Derek and Allison, and Scott and Lydia?

'We'll need lots of bedrooms.' Jackson said, his lips kissing Stiles neck as he spoke.

'And handcuffs.' Stiles teased.

'Don't join the police.' Jackson blurted. He closed his eyes expecting to be kicked out of bed.

'You too?' Stiles asked, but he sounded pleased.

'Yeah.' Jackson said. 'Me too.' He closed his eyes, resting on Stiles's shoulder. 'I have a dinner dance ball thing coming up just before we leave for London, like two days before we leave. I need a date…'

'Really. You need a date? I wonder who you'll take.' Stiles asked kissing Jacksons shoulder.

'I wonder…' Jackson grinned kissing Stiles. Stiles hooked an arm around his neck pulling him close. Jackson rolled so he was in between Stiles's thighs then started to kiss his way down Stiles body. 'So you'll move in with me?' He asked, tugging Stiles's nipple ring between his teeth.

'Fuck yes.' Stiles hissed arching his body. Jackson wasn't sure if that meant Stiles wanted more sex or to live with Jackson but he decided he'd take it as an answer for both.

XXX

Maud's is a small ice cream chain here in Northern Ireland. I was describing Pooh Bear ice cream. It's fucking sexual! I may be making my way to the shop as you read this. I scream! I want ice cream! 


	25. Chapter 25

Top of Form

Stiles slipped a finger into the neck of his black shirt and twisted, tugging it away from his skin and sucking in a dramatic breath. He hated buttoned collars; he hated ties at his throat. He wanted to have it hanging loose, open the top button but Jackson had given him a look and buttoned it. Stiles stuck his tongue out.

'You look amazing.' Jackson said from somewhere behind. He put his arms around Stiles and fixed the shirt and tie, patting Stiles's chest.

Stiles looked into the mirror. A handsome young man looked back wearing a grey suit. It had a metallic sheen off it. The shirt underneath the jacket was black too, and the tie was a similar material to the suit. Stiles had wanted to wear his Animal tie but Jackson gave him one of those looks. The belt around his hips held his pants snug against his hips. He decided he did look good, Jackson was right. The shopping trip for this had been a nightmare. It seemed every male that Stiles ever knew needed something to wear to this god damned party.

Once, a very long time ago, Derek had vowed he would never set foot in a shop with Allison that didn't contain more than seventy five per cent food, but he went shopping because he conceded that his suits were all a little on the tight side, after hours of trying on and arguing about the appropriate tightness.

Lydia had invited herself and Scott along because she wanted to buy him something appropriate for the party, and Jackson was there because naturally drawn to shopping and Allison.

'I'm not going alone with them.' Derek had snarled over the phone, making his family and friends sound as if they were diseased.

'Want me to hold you hand?' Stiles asked his, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he made his dad a sandwich.

'Yes!' Derek said. 'Please I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want!'

'Anything?' Stiles said. He put a thin strip of mustard on the ham and decided he'd have one for himself.

'Stiles!'

'Ok keep you hair on. I'll do it.' Stiles mock sighed cutting the sandwich.

It had been a total disaster. Derek had huffed more than Lilly, who was a little star and had happily done everything she was told. Even Harvey had slept through the shopping.

Jackson has waited until everyone was distracted and had whisked Stiles away. He chose a beautiful suit for Stiles, made him try it on, sucked him off (separated from the world by a black curtain) then paid for the whole damn thing with a flourish of a black card. Stiles would rather have paid himself but he was still remembering the sight of his boyfriend on his knees.

Derek glared at Stiles when he came back. 'You left me.' He hissed.

'I got a blowjob.' Stiles shrugged. There was no comparison really.

'I want to...' Jackson started dragging Stiles out of the memory of shopping and back to the mirror.

'Hold that thought.' Allison said stepping into the room. Stiles turned to look at her. 'Ok wow. All those times you asked me to leave my husband, well tonight's the night.' She grinned.

'For what?' Derek said.

'I'm running away with Stiles tonight.' Allison said. Derek looked over at Stiles and shrugged.

'Go for it.' He teased, winking at Stiles. Allison turned and smacked him on the arm.

'I'm putting my grannie panties back on!' She threatened. Derek laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her hair.

XXX

The room was full of people there to wish the USA swim team all the best in the Olympics. There were other sports personalities there too, but this was all about the water. Stiles spied the odd celebratory there too, talking about sports and encouraging the sponsors. Stiles felt a little out of his depth, he clung to Jackson's hand and Jackson was happy to lace their fingers and drag Stiles wherever he went.

Several people stopped Jackson to chat, some of the sports sponsors. 'Whittemore, you made it!' A wild eyed man said slapping Jackson on the back.

'Coach!' Jackson grinned. 'Of course I made it, I live here. How did you get here?'

Stiles watched as the man looked around the room, checking to see who was listening. 'Greenberg.' He whispered conspiratorially.

'Ah.' Jackson nodded, as if that explained everything. Stiles cocked an eyebrow but Jackson just shook his head. 'Later.' He said with a nod. Stiles licked his lips; he couldn't wait until he was peeling the pants off Jackson.

'Jackson.' A female voice said bursting half naked fantasy Jackson out of Stiles's mind in a cloud of dust. Jackson turned and immediately dropped Stiles's hand.

'Mother.' He sounded surprised. Derek had arrived beside them sipping from a glass of champagne. Chris and Allison were just behind him, their eyes fixed on the woman.

'I though you forgot who I was.' She said raising her chin to look down her nose at him. She was tall and slim with blond hair pulled into a roll at the back of her neck. Her scowl, Stiles suspected, made her look older than she was. A man in a dark suit was beside her with his arm resting on the shoulders of a younger version of Jackson's mother.

'No.' Jackson said shifting on his feet.

'Jackson!' A voice called, pushing past Jackson's mother to tug Jackson into a hug. His arms engulfed Jackson's body; his hands were spread over Jacksons back, rubbing small circles.

'Danny!' Jackson sounded surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

'Came to see my boy off didn't I?' Danny said, his arm slung around Jacksons shoulder, pushing Stiles out of the way. 'Well introduce us!' Danny waved an arm around the group, almost smacking Stiles in the face.

'Um...' Stiles could see Jackson was clearly uncomfortable. His old family were facing his new one. Stiles moved so he was standing behind Jackson. He pressed his knuckles into the small of Jackson's back to let Jackson know he was there. Jackson jumped at the contact. 'Well this is Derek my coach and... His wife Allison.' Jackson swallowed. 'Strangest thing happened. Allison's father is actually my biological father too. Small world huh?' He said. 'So this is Chris, my dad and um...Allison my sister.' Stiles knew Jackson had already contacted his father in an awkward conversation to explain the turn of events in his life.

'Derek!' Scott called from across the room. Derek rolled his eyes.

'Excuse me a moment.' He said to the group, turning to follow Scott's voice. Everyone watched him go. The blond girl, Jackson's sister Carla, Stiles realised had her eyes glued to Derek. Stiles caught her eye and she scowled.

'Who's that?' She asked nodding in Stiles direction. Perhaps if she smiled she would be pretty.

'That's just my friend Stiles.' Jackson said quickly.

It felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over Stiles's head. He was happy to do awkward family introductions, but Stiles was just a friend? How could Jackson do that, how could he say it? He wondered if it was a slip of the tongue but Jackson went on talking between his father and Chris while Allison looked like she was about to face off with his sister.

Stiles took a step back, then another as the Whittemore's started to quiz Jackson and his new family. They formed a tight circle, keeping Stiles out of the loop.

No one noticed him. No one seen him turn and leave. No one chased or followed him.

Stiles sucked in a lungful of air when he got outside, hailing a cab. He gave the driver his father's address. Right now Stiles didn't want to be found.

His chest ached as he gazed at the lights through the window. From time to time he caught his reflection in the window. His eyes were wet. He looked pathetic. How could he compare to Jackson, Jackson was handsome and smart. He was talented.

Stiles was just Stiles, he had no extra talents, and he had no outstanding abilities. He was a loser, who clung to the brother of the boy he had loved forever and never been brave enough to tell. He wondered why Derek had put up with him all these years, why anyone had put up with him.

The cab stopped and Stiles paid quietly, getting out and heading towards the building where he grew up. He unlocked the front door. No one was home. He walked to the kitchen and flipped the switch. There was a bottle of half empty whiskey on the counter, he poured himself a glass and knocked it back. Whipping his mouth with one hand he filled the glass again.

'Losers drink alone.' Stiles said as he swallowed another mouthful. He hadn't felt so down since Laura asked for his sperm. He poured a third glass and talked to the table. There was a newspaper lying open at the property section. His dad had circled several ads. Stiles frowned and looked closer. 'Stiles and Jackson.' He read aloud. His father's handwriting was neat. It looked hopeful. There was a little doodle beside their names.

Stiles felt his chest tighten. He closed his eyes and pushed the pain away. Finishing the glass he raised it at the sink then followed the old path to his old room. It was still the same. He tossed his clothes in a pile and lay down on the narrow bed, sinking his hands under the pillow. His fingers came into contact with soft wool.

It was his mother's jumper. He gripped it tight for a second and took a deep breath. He knew it didn't smell of her anymore, but he wanted it too. He kept it where it was, he didn't want the disappointment he felt when he couldn't smell her on it.

It still felt like her thought, soft and warm and there. He closed his eyes, cursing the single tear that crept out the corner of his eye. He vowed that no more would spill. He made plans, starting with the morning, when he would complete his police application on his dad's old computer. Someday he would find someone who needed him, he just hoped its wasn't too far away, because he felt like he needed them now.


	26. Chapter 26

Jackson woke with his face smashed into a white pillow. His stomach churned as he opened his eyes so he closed them quickly, willing the feeling away. He could hear someone breathing in the bed beside him and reached a hand out slowly. If he got a grip on Stiles perhaps he would stop spinning. He cast his mind back to the previous evening; the last thing he remembered was snagging another glass of champagne from a cute waiter's tray and leading Danny in his quest to find Stiles. He didn't know where his boyfriend had got to, but he was glad they had found each other eventually. Jackson liked that Stiles would take care of him.

Trying to drag Stiles closer Jackson eased his eyes open bit by bit. He caught sight of the body beside him, but it wasn't Stiles. It was Danny. Danny was smiling back at him.

Jackson shot up in bed and immediately regretted it. His stomach lurched and heaved and Jackson barley made it to the bathroom before he was losing the contents of his belly. He looked around the room. They were in a hotel. He wondered where exactly. What had happened last night? Why was he in bed with Danny and not Stiles?

He splashed some cool water on his face and opened the bathroom door. He was glad his shorts were on. Danny had seen him naked plenty of times but it just didn't feel right, not now that he was with Stiles.

'So…' Jackson started. Danny was lounging against the pillows smiling at him, like he knew a secret.

'We didn't have sex.' Danny said. 'If that's what you're going to ask.'

'Why not?' Jackson asked. He wasn't disappointed but it wasn't like Danny to let Jackson off without getting something from him.

'You said no.' Danny said. 'It's not easy trying to seduce someone when that someone keeps rambling on about his boyfriend and how much he loves him and wants a future together and blah, blah, blah.'

'Where is Stiles?' Jackson looked around the room as if he would suddenly appear.

'I don't know. We tried to find him last night but the only description I could get of him from you was gorgeous with a great ass and a filthy mouth.' Danny said stretching his arms above his head. 'Do you fancy breakfast?'

Jackson groped for his phone. There were a ton of messages and missed calls from Carla, his mother, his father, Derek, Allison and Scott. There was nothing from Stiles. He ignored everything and called Stiles. He answered on the fourth ring.

'Hi.' He sounded tired, like he hadn't slept all night.

'Hey.' Jackson said. He turned his back to Danny and ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 'Where are you?'

'I thought I'd give you some privacy with your family.' Stiles said. Jackson could imagine him licking his lips as he sucked in a slow breath.

'You didn't have to.' Jackson said. 'I would have liked for you to meet Danny.'

Stiles snorted. 'Danny.' He said slowly, testing the name out.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jackson wondered. He was starting to feel sick again. He really needed to eat something.

'I came home right after I was introduced as "just Stiles", didn't think I was needed.' Stiles said.

'What?' Jackson said. He looked at himself in the mirror. He stuck his tongue out. It looked pale. There were black bags under his eyes. He was a mess.

'I get that perhaps you're not ready to tell the world I was your boyfriend, I totally understand that. Coming out isn't easy. I get that I'd be introduced as a friend, I'll get over that. But "just Stiles" as if I'm some guy who just wanders through your life from time to time. That was the cutting part Jackson. Hell you could have said Stiles and I would have just stood there behind you like a dumbass worshipping you, but the just part, that fucked me right off.' Stiles ranted down the phone.

'I'm sorry. I'll come over, we'll talk.' Jackson said. He took a seat on the edge of the tub and rubbed his face.

'Nah I wouldn't bother. I'll get over you sometime.' Stiles said.

'Get over me?' Jackson asked with a frown.

'Yeah, get over you. As in someday we'll be in a room together and we'll shake hands like old buddies.' Stiles said. 'We'll laugh about the day Lilly was better behaved than Derek, and cheer at the home movie of Harvey taking his first steps.'

'I don't want to be old buddies.' Jackson said. 'I was to be your boyfriend.'

'Yes well just Stiles think's its better this way. I don't fit into your world Jackson. I'm just Stiles, I can't keep up with your family, I'm no Danny with his fancy suit, or Mummy dripping in ridiculously stupid looking jewellery. I'm run of the mill good old just Stiles.' Stiles said.

'You're being childish.' Jackson pointed out.

'Let's just say that's my decision. Good luck in London.' Stiles said. The line went dead.

Jackson growled as he walked back into the bedroom. Danny was flirting with the poor boy who had delivered breakfast. Jackson gave him a smile and dragged Danny back into the room. The boy looked relieved.

'I need your help.' Jackson said.

'Oh?' Danny asked taking a long sip of coffee.

'Yes. I fucked up.' Jackson said. 'I need to get Stiles back.'

'Did he dump your ass?' Danny laughed.

'That's irrelevant. I need you to talk to him.' Jackson said biting into a slice of toast. He ignored the runny eggs, that was Danny's idea of a joke.

'So he didn't dump you?' Danny asked confused.

'He tried. I don't dump so well. I need to make it up to him, but I need you to keep an eye on him when I'm in London. Can you do that?' Jackson asked.

Danny sighed dramatically. Jackson knew Danny would do it. He had that look on his face. Danny, despite being a douche sometimes, would do whatever Jackson wanted.

'You owe me big-time.' Danny said sticking a finger into Jackson's chest.

'And don't sleep with him. Or try.' Jackson said taking a drink of water.

'Why, afraid of the competition?' Danny smirked.

'No. I can't be bothered consoling you when he leaves you for me.' Jackson said. 'I'm going for a shower. And no, you can't join me.'

Danny shrugged as Jackson went to the bathroom.

XXX

Jackson expected Derek to be pissed when he turned up at home but he was his usual self. Everything was hectic in the house as they packed their bags for London.

'I think I broke up with Stiles.' Jackson said when he finally got five minutes alone with Allison. She wrapped him in a tight hug, pressing her lips to his cheek.

'What happened?' She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

'I introduced him as "just Stiles" to my parents.' Jackson said.

Allison raised sad eyes to Jackson and hugged him close. 'I think we all think of him as just Stiles, but perhaps he thought that you thought he was special. I think he's in love with you Jackson.'

'I'm in love with him. I know I love him.' Jackson said.

'Have you told him?' Allison asked.

'No. I haven't. I don't know how.' He said his eyes downcast.

'It's easy. You open your lips and let the words out.' Allison said softly, gripping his hand.

'I've never said it before.' Jackson admitted, swallowing nervously.

'Why don't you practice? With Harvey. He's the easiest person in the house to talk to.' Allison teased. Jackson laughed and pulled her into another hug.

'How about I say I love you because you're a wonderful sister.' Jackson said into her hair.

'I think that's a start.' She told him.

'I'll call Stiles.' Jackson said pulling away. 'I just don't want it to be over.'

'My dad used to say when I was little that it wasn't over until-'

'The fat lady sings.' Jackson smiled cutting her off. She grinned. 'My mom used to tell me that when I was little.'

'My dad said it all the time.' Allison said sadly. Jackson rubbed her arms. She gave him another hug before turning and heading into her bedroom. Jackson grabbed his phone and dialled Stiles's number.

The call rang out. Jackson put the phone back in his pocket and decided to call later. He finished packing and looked around the room. He was sad that Stiles couldn't come with him, he wanted the whole damn family there but apparently London would be more crowded than ever. He decided that if he liked the city he would come back with Stiles.

He called him again before bed but there was no answer. He frowned and made his way downstairs to see if he could track Derek down. Derek was on the sofa, Harvey asleep on his chest. Lilly was lying beside her brother, her little eyes closed. Jackson paused in the door. Tomorrow they would be leaving for London, and Derek wouldn't see his family for a while. He didn't want to disturb him so he edged out of the room.

He sent off a text and kept an eye on his phone but he was exhausted and sleep dragged him into its grasp quicker than he expected.

XXX

'He'll come around.' Derek said softly as Jackson flicked his phone to flight mode.

'I hope he does. How do I tell him I love him if he won't answer my calls?' Jackson said.

'You don't have to tell him directly. Just make sure he hears it when you say it.' Scott said leaning around Derek.

'Huh, Scott's wisdom…I never knew you had it in you.' Derek said with a grin.

'Shut up!' Scott said punching Derek in the arm.

Jackson leaned back into his seat and smirked to himself, starting to plot about Stiles. First of all, he had to win gold…and make sure everyone knew who he was…and then he intended to get his man for good!


	27. Chapter 27

I had originally planned for only two more chapters of this but Stiles kind of got away from me here, so you guys have Stiles to thank for the extra chapter. So…yeah

XXX

Stiles cursed his luck as he ran through the airport. Had he not caught sight of Derek turning to speak to Scott or he would still be standing by the doors. They were almost at security, but an arguing couple with a baggage trolley stopped right in front of Stiles. In a move any cop would have been proud of Stiles cleared the baggage and the trolley, only his target wasn't a gun wielding villain. It was Jackson, who was just handing his passport over to the lady at the security check in.

Stiles called out, but he was drowned out by an announcement. Growling he shoved past a kissing couple only to see Derek's back pass through the door. He called and for a second Derek looked around. Stiles waved frantically but Derek's eyes slid over him, and he was away, through the gate.

Panting Stiles arrived at the glaring woman. 'Could you just call that last guy back?' Stiles asked, resting his hands on his knees. 'I broke my boyfriend and lost my phone.' Stiles said. She frowned at the same time Stiles did. 'I lost my boyfriend and broke my phone.' He corrected.

'I'm sorry.' She said, seeming to soften a little to Stiles's pleading eyes. 'I can't let you through.'

'Can't you call him back?' Stiles asked. He put on his best puppy dog eyes, but she shook her head.

'I'm sorry.' She repeated again.

Stiles turned away and trudged slowly through the airport. The kissing couple were glaring at him. 'At least you're getting a kiss goodbye.' He told the girl as he walked past. He slipped his hand into his pocket and tugged his keys out, turning them over in his hand. He had no clue what Jackson's number was without his phone. He needed a new one, and a copy of his number.

He decided that the best course of action was to go home and mope about what an idiot he was. They could have had awesome good luck sex, followed by good bye sex, instead Stiles was going home to look at a picture of his boyfriend in Speedo's. He sighed, slipping into his jeep and turning the ignition. Perhaps he would grab a pizza and beer on the way.

Stiles was stretched out on his couch watching Teen Mom with horror when there was a knock on the door. He set the beer bottle on the coffee table and rolled to his feet.

He was shocked to find Danny at the door. He didn't know the guy, but he did know Danny had tried to steal Jackson from him. Twice. He made a face at him. Danny held up a six pack of beer. Stiles eyed him, then the beer. Danny reached it forward. Stiles snatched it greedily. 'You're not having any.' Stiles warned Danny.

'I brought my own.' Danny kicked the box sitting by the door. Stiles snorted and turned, leaving the door open. He heard a thump behind him; Danny had dropped a bag in his already crowded hallway. 'Don't mind if I stay a few days?' He asked setting the box of beer on the counter. Stiles just shrugged.

'My air mattress is pretty old. If it stays up you can have it.' Stiles said slumping onto the sofa and kicking his feet onto the coffee table.

'I'm an expert at getting things to stay up.' Danny said sitting beside Stiles. Despite himself Stiles laughed. Danny grinned at him.

'Why are you here?' Stiles asked. Danny frowned at the television, then at Stiles.

'Are you seriously watching this shit?' Danny said. Stiles watched as Danny took over his television. He shrugged. He wasn't bothered by what was on. 'I'm here because Jackson told me to look after you. Make sure you don't do anything stupid. Hey, can I ask a question?'

'Sure.' Stiles said. Danny found an episode of True Blood. Stiles watched as Sookie was seduced by the creepy vampire. He didn't like vampires, they creeped him out.

'Why is everyone so dead set against you joining the police?' Danny kicked his shoes off.

'Make yourself at home.' Stiles offered. Danny looked at him. He reminded Stiles a lot of Jackson. 'In my last year of collage my Dad got stabbed. Blade nicked his heart, and he was off for almost a year. I dropped out of school to take care of him.'

'Wow.' Danny said. 'He's alive.'

'He sure is. Derek got this idea into his head that I might die or something.' Stiles muttered. 'Keeps getting everyone to stop me from joining.'

'What did you originally want to do?' Danny asked.

'Be a teacher.' Stiles said.

'Then go back and finish what you started. And while I'm on it, Jackson may be a dick, but I reckon you're a dick too. Return his calls.' Danny said. He reached for another beer from the box, offering one to Stiles. They drank quietly for a while.

'It's broke.' Stiles said peeling at the label.

'What is?' Danny asked looking around the room as if whatever was broken would suddenly appear in front of his face.

'My phone. I told Jackson I'd get over him, and hung up then I dropped it and it won't come back on. I couldn't get over to the house because my dad was having a buddy crisis, something about a broken truck and a dart game. I got stuck for the day with him. I haven't slept since the night before last. I chased them to the airport today but I just missed them.' Stiles said.

Danny started to laugh. Stiles stared at him. Danny laughed more. Stiles kicked him. He decided he didn't like his boyfriend's best friend.

'You two suck at epic romance.' He wheezed between breaths when he finally calmed down.

'Shut up. There's no such thing as epic romance. I'm no Disney prince…although Jackson does look a little like Cinderella…' He mused.

'Or Prince Charming from Shrek.' Danny said. They both laughed. Stiles tumbled off the sofa and Danny laughed more. Stiles scrambled to his DVD box and hunted for his Shrek box set. He decided to have a marathon.

'Now that,' Stiles said nodding at Lord Farquhar, 'looks like you.'

'Shut up.' Danny said kicking Stiles on the ankle. Stiles kicked him back. 'Let him stew for a few days.' Danny suddenly decided.

'What?' Stiles asked.

'Jackson. I'll tell him you're thinking about getting back with him, but don't contact him. Let him stew, it'll be funny.' Danny decided, opening another beer.

'Funny for who?' Stiles queried accepting the bottle from Danny.

'Whom.' Danny corrected. Stiles rolled his eyes. 'Funny for me. I love your epic romance failures.'

'Just you wait.' Stiles warned. He hunted his mind to find something funny to say but the lack of sleep and abundance of beer was fogging up his clever quote box. Or it was malfunctioning. Stiles decided he may need to replace it. 'I have faulty wiring.'

Danny laughed, shoving Stiles with his shoulder. 'He loves you. He's never loved anyone before. I don't think he knew how to love anyone, he just knew how to take what he needed from them, but with you, he's different. He's never gushed about anyone, but you…you've got him.' Danny said resting his head on Stiles's shoulder. 'Lucky little bastard.'

'Do you want him?' Stiles asked, resting his cheek on Danny's hair. He liked Danny; he decided Danny would make a good buddy. In seconds he planned the rest of Jackson's Olympic trip, and that involved Danny and drinking and probably hanging out with Allison and cooking for her kids because she still wasn't great at that, no matter what she thought. Stiles liked cooking, and Allison, and the kids. And Danny. And beer.

'Nah, I just…I don't want him to have what I don't have.' Danny said.

'Jealousy?' Stiles asked. Danny, without moving his head, drained the last of his beer.

'No, just, nothing in common if he's in a relationship and I'm not.' Danny said.

'That's bull.' Stiles said, remembering how he thought he would lose Derek to Allison. He didn't, Derek was still there lurking around Stiles, being the lovable grumpy git Stiles knew and loved.

'I don't think I can get it up.' Danny said, looking at Stiles with sad eyes.

'I don't think I want you to get it up.' Stiles said, trying to shove Danny away.

'Get what up?' Danny asked. He was an adorable drunk. He looked so confused.

'It.' Stiles said, waving a knowing hand along Danny's body.

'No. you're air mattress.' Danny explained as if it should have been obvious.

'Oh.' Stiles looked towards the spare room door. 'You can sleep with me, but you have to keep your hands to yourself.' Stiles poked his ribs. Danny squirmed away. 'And make me breakfast.'

'I'll see what I can do.' Danny said. He stood, swayed and landed back beside Stiles in a fit of giggles. Stiles took the wise route and stayed put, singing along to the end credits of Shrek. Danny joined the impromptu karaoke. Tomorrow they would go to a karaoke bar and sing classic rock until they were drunk enough to sing soppy love songs.

Stiles woke in the middle of the night, a dark head on his shoulder and moonlight spilling into the room. He checked the time. It was four am. It would be nine in London, Jackson would probably be training. Shoving a hard shoulder into Danny's shoulder he stood, and made his way to the bed.

'Come on Danny, I don't want to be accused of not taking care of my guests.' Stiles said. He stripped and was getting into bed as Danny dragged his shirt over his head. He smiled and buried his head into the pillow Jackson used when he stayed. He pictured defined abs and tight speedos, a swim cap and goggles. And wet water kisses. Next time Stiles seen Jackson in a pool he decided he would kiss him.

The bed dipped, and Danny was snoring before his head touched the pillow. Stiles smiled again…things would work out; he knew they would, if Danny would just stop snoring.


	28. Chapter 28

The leisure centre where Jackson and Scott trained every day was decked out for the swimming finals in London. Stiles chewed his lip as they pulled up in the early morning light. Peter had organised a big party for anyone who knew both athletes and all the kids who had lessons at the pool. Lydia was elbow deep in preparations. She was taking her role as Scott's girlfriend very seriously.

The time of the races meant that everyone was at the leisure centre extra early to watch. Stiles was delighted to see a large crowd. Jackson would be smug in the knowledge he had so many people rooting for them. Despite the early hour there was an abundance of alcohol. He took a picture of the outside and toyed with the idea of sending it to Jackson. They had exchanged tentative texts but Jackson was so busy being caught in the moment that Stiles didn't blame him for not having time to respond.

Peter was taking orders from Lydia when Stiles and Danny arrived inside. Lilly ran to him and he pulled her into his arms for a cuddle. There were tables full of food, soft drinks and champagne. The indoor basketball hall had been turned into the 'watch room'. There was a large canvas covering a wall and a projector screening all the events. Stiles started to show people inside as they arrived, still keeping Lilly on his hip. From time to time she would introduce herself but she kept her fist holding the back of Stiles's shirt.

The Whittemore's walked inside, noses in the air, looking for somewhere sanitary to sit. Scott's mom arrived full of beans, reminding Stiles a little of Scott. She spent a long time gushing over Lydia.

When the hall was full and the last race was about to start everyone was silent. This was it, this was for gold. Stiles hoisted Lilly onto his shoulders and she rested her arms on his head.

'What am I, your personal table?' Stiles asked.

'No silly, you're my Stiles!' She said, kissing the top of his head and wrapping her arms around him and turning her face to the screen.

Stiles grinned as he watched Jackson in his tight speedo's talking to his Japanese opponent beside him. Between them Jackson and Scott had already collected a clatter of medals, silver and gold, for previous performances, but this was the 1500m freestyle, the long race as Derek called it. This was the record that Jackson wanted to break.

Throughout the race Stiles cried and shouted, jumped and screamed, all with Lilly on his shoulder, copying everything he did. The room was full of noise, so much so that he noticed Allison had little ear protectors over Harvey. Even Lilly was covering her head from time to time.

The noise increased on the final lap. Jackson and Scott were out front, closely followed by Japan and Australia. Stiles muttered a prayer to his boyfriend, the commentator was screaming, apparently a record had just been broken, and…Jackson won! He beat Scott by 0.37 of a second.

Stiles was elated, grapping hold of Lilly's legs he jumped and shouted and danced with everyone around him. Everyone was screaming and singing, but when Jackson finally appeared on screen for his interview, Scott's arm draped over his shoulder and Derek hovering in the background Stiles felt like his heart was fit to burst.

'Oh my god!' The pretty blond who was interviewing Jackson said with her hand over her heart. 'That was amazing.'

'I know, but call me Jackson huh?' Jackson smirked. Scott rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The blond laughed.

'Wow. Jackson that was one hell of a performance. Tell me, what gave you the edge?' She asked, tilting the microphone towards him. Jackson was totally comfortable in front of the camera.

'Well I have an unfair advantage; you see these cheekbones, aerodynamically suited for speed in water.' Jackson said. Stiles laughed along with almost everyone else. The lady interviewing blushed at him. 'No it's just hard work and good training. I'm lucky to have a stable mate like Scott, who I'm immensely proud of for getting silver by the way.'

'I know Scott, what about that finish. You almost had it.' She said turning to Scott. Scott grinned at her, water dripping into his eyes.

'I held back and let him win, couldn't be bothered to listen to him whining for the rest of his life.' Scott teased.

'Wow!' She said again. Stiles wondered if they couldn't have found a bigger idiot to interview them.

'I'd like to say thanks to my Coach Derek too. I love you.' Jackson said turning to Derek. For his part Derek looked delighted, but then he should be. His hard schedule was what forced the boys to swim the way they did. 'And to my family, mother, father, Carla. Thank you for the opportunity. I'd also like to so a quick shout out to my dad and sister Allison, who I just met a few months back and of course little Lilly and baby Harvey.'

'That's me!' Lilly shouted. Everyone laughed.

'And my best friend Danny.' Jackson said, smiling. 'And of course I can't forget Stiles, the man I love. I want to thank Stiles for teaching me that there's more to life, and for teaching me to love back. I hope you're watching this.' Jackson ducked his head. Stiles was flushed red, everyone was looking at him.

'Um, I love you mom. And you too Lydia. My girlfriend is a bomb.' Scott told the interviewer.

'I'm so jealous; it looks like you two are taken.' She mock pouted. Stiles wanted to push her off her heels into the water.

'Definitely taken.' Jackson winked.

'What about your coach?' She teased.

'Derek?' Scott asked looking over his shoulder as the camera panned away.

'Go back and say he's taken too!' Allison snapped. 'Stiles did you see that!' She was outraged. Lydia looked smug. Lilly fidgeted and Stiles let her down. He watched as she ran to her Uncle Peter and kissed Harvey on the head, telling him about Uncle Jackson and Uncle Scott.

For his part Stiles was elated. He couldn't care less that Jackson had won gold, what mattered were Jackson's words. His heart was still leaping around his chest like a frog on new legs. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he was Stiles; he was the person Jackson was talking about.

'…such an embarrassment, can't believe he said that and let us down on national, no international television. What was he thinking, he's so selfish, he always thinks of himself, and never of us. Oh mummy, please don't cry!' Stiles turned, Allison beside him, to face the Whittemore's as they stropped their way out of the hall. Carla, Jackson's "sister" caught sight of Stiles. 'Oh mummy don't look at him. You'll just upset yourself.'

Allison sucked in a harsh breath. 'He's such a waste. You're welcome to him.' Carla said.

'Know what I think?' Allison asked.

'I don't care what you think.' Carla said, stepping closer to Allison.

'Oh but I know that you do care. I think that you're a bitch who doesn't deserve the best brother in the world. You run around preaching about perfection looking like little miss never shits but let me tell you that Jackson is ten times the person you'll ever be because no matter what you do to him, no matter what you say you won't be able to hurt him again the way you have. He has a real family now, not something that looks like it came from the waxworks. He has me and he has Stiles and he has strength, a support network that you never gave him. when he comes home, he'll come home to a hero's welcome because he is a hero to have lived as part of your family for so long and still be able to turn out as brilliant as he did.' Allison finally took a breath. Carla looked stumped. Stiles licked his lips and tried to keep the grin off his face, he really did but somewhere deep down inside he was falling in love with Allison because she was kick ass awesome. Clearly she needed no lessons from Lydia. Someone handed Stiles a glass of champagne, and he grabbed one for Allison on the way past.

'You don't know what you're talking about. Jackson used this family for his own gain, and he never gave back.' Carla snapped. 'My daddy-'

'You're family taught Jackson to be that way. To use and be used. Know what I teach my kids, to love and accept, and be kind to everyone because you never know where your next miracle will come from.' Allison said.

'You are full of bullshit. My brother is a faggot loser who deserves you people.'

It happened in slow motion. One minute Allison was closing her mouth, and the next her arm was extended, wrist flicking just so, and Carla Whittemore was covered in champagne. 'Now get out of here before I show you how far I'll really go to defend my brother.' Allison said, turning her attention away from Carla. Stiles licked his lips. He wasn't so gracious, eyes glued to the shrieking girl as she strode from the hall. An arm flung itself around his shoulder, a body was laughing beside him.

'I can't believe Allison just did that.' Danny said. 'Do you know how many times Jackson's dreamed about doing that? I'm so happy I have video evidence.' He patted his jeans pocket.

'You are a genius.' Stiles said, dragging Danny with him to where Allison stood. 'Marry me.' He said earnestly.

Allison bust into a fit of giggles, Lydia beside her. 'I can't believe I did that.'

'It was the funniest thing ever. Jackson will love you for life.' Danny told her. He put his arm around Stiles and tugged him away from the girls. 'So…Scott.'

'Is dating Lydia.' Stiles said. Danny looked over his shoulder and let his eyes run over Lydia's body.

'Think if I befriend her she'll let me have a threesome…' Danny asked.

Stiles barked out a laugh, slapping Danny on the back. 'It's your soul buddy.' He grinned. Now all he had to do was to wait patiently until his boyfriend got back so he could show him exactly how much he loved him.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm sorry for the wait for this. My dog died last week and I'm barely able to concentrate enough to boil pasta. I had this chapter written before she died, but I have no idea when the next one will be ready to go, because Mocha took my muse with her for company it would seem.

XXX

Jackson had been back home four days, four days of rushing around and meeting press and sponsors to talk about victories, to attend events and parties show off his medals to people who were rich and privileged. Jackson didn't exactly know who he was meeting, or why, he had just been shoved into a hotel room and told his schedule. He barely had time to send off a text. Scott was, thankfully, in the room next door and he was exhausted as Jackson.

Derek had more luck, as coach he wasn't required for every event, just some apparently, so he got to go home to Allison and his kids and see everyone. Scott had texted Derek asking for a picture of Lydia, and the reply had been "I'm not providing you with wank material".

Strange as it may seem, Jackson missed Derek. Like, really missed him. Derek had been there since the start and now, bathing in his victory, Jackson had barley seen his coach. He also hadn't been in water for six days, and that was killing him. Scott too, was itching to swim, so Jackson thumped his door shortly after midnight. He was holding a towel and wearing his swim shorts, the baggy ones.

'What's going on?' Scott yawned as he opened the door. He was wearing his sleep pants and a ridiculous t-shirt with the word London pasted over it. Jackson rolled his eyes.

'We're going swimming idiot. I talked the receptionist into giving me the key to the pool.' Jackson said. Scott's eyes lit up and he grabbed his stuff, changing quickly before following Jackson out the door.

The room was quiet as they stepped inside. The water was perfectly still. Jackson had loved performing in front of a crowd, in front of a camera. It gave him a buzz, a high. The water was no challenge, but the competitors were. He was proud of his experiences, proud to bring home silver and gold for his country, and he intended to do it all again in four years (and he intended nothing less than gold next time). Yes performing in front of a crowd had been amazing, but this, this is what Jackson lived for. This was almost perfect.

'What would make it perfect?' Scott asked. Jackson hadn't realised he had spoken out loud. He grinned at his buddy, bumped shoulders as they dropped their stuff and stepped closer to the water.

'If our family was here.' Jackson said looking around the room. He imagined Lydia lounging with a magazine, Allison torn between chilling with Lydia and playing with the kids. Chris would be keeping a watchful eye on them. Stiles and Derek would be at the grill, frightening everyone away from their precious meat. Scott and Jackson would be in the pool, playing with Lilly, teaching her to swim, or maybe just tossing her around while they splashed each other.

'Our family?' Scott asked.

'Yeah, ours.' Jackson said as he slid into the water. 'You're like a brother to me.' Scott joined him a moment later and Jackson grinned at him before pushing his head under the water. Scott came up coughing.

'This is so on!' He cried swimming after Jackson in the midnight pool.

XXX

The impromptu swim last night had left both Scott and Jackson in a better mood. They got ready together in Jackson's room for the ball downstairs. Scott was a walking disaster. 'I haven't seen Lydia in days!' He moaned.

'And tonight she's going to eat you alive.' Jackson reminded him, fixing his bowtie. 'Just, don't forget what we talked about ok.'

'I don't know it seems a bit…presumptuous.' Scott said.

'Jesus where did you get that big word from?' Jackson asked. Scott punched him in the arm as Jackson finished off the knot at his throat. 'There, sexy as hell. I'd jump you myself if I wasn't afraid of Lydia sucking my balls out through my nose.'

'Shut up!' Scott said shoving Jackson backwards. 'Hurry up princess.'

'Are you going to escort me downstairs handsome?' Jackson asked batting his eyelashes. Scott rolled his eyes and pushed Jackson again. They grinned as they left the room, Jackson taking one last look to make sure everything was ready for later.

Downstairs was packed. There were tables with names, so everyone could be together. The room was decorated with fake medals and pictures of all the athletes present. This was a swimmers and divers gathering. Jackson was proud to be a part of it. Derek, Allison and Chris were already seated. Chris gave Jackson a firm hug, holding him tightly. 'I'm so proud of you.' He whispered in Jackson's ear. Allison wrapped her arms around him next.

'No hug for us coach?' Scott asked, bumping against Derek's shoulder.

'I saw you last week.' Derek grunted. Jackson grinned at Scott and they both bent to hug him at the same time, ignoring his shoving to get off him. They parted with a kiss on each of his cheeks.

'Allison pregnant yet?' Scott teased into his ear. Jackson snickered and Derek shoved him away. Scott found his seat, between Lydia and his mom. Jackson's was between Danny and Stiles. The rest arrived together, Lydia's arm threaded through Danny's and Stiles with an older brunette lady on his arm that Jackson assumed was Scott's mom. He raised an eyebrow at Danny who merely shrugged. Danny was up to something, and frankly, Jackson didn't want to know.

Everyone hugged and kissed and introductions were made. 'Be careful of him.' Chris warned Melissa as she sat in the seat beside him. Chris was looking at Stiles with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 'He's a demon.' Stiles just winked before turning to Jackson and hugging him tightly.

'You are amazing.' Stiles said pecking Jackson on the lips.

'I know.' Jackson shrugged.

'And so modest.' Stiles added.

'I agree.' Jackson said, pecking Stiles on the lips again. There was a cough and they pulled apart guiltily, but it wasn't them, it was Lydia and Scott, who looked like they were eating each other alive. Danny was watching with an amused glint in his eye.

'What are you up to?' Jackson whispered leaning closer to his friend.

'I just made a new friend.' Danny said, looking at Lydia and Scott. Jackson rolled his eyes.

'Don't come between my friends.' Jackson warned.

'I intend for us all to come between each other.' Danny said. 'And if my conversations with Lydia over the past few weeks are anything to go by, so does she.'

'You're shameless you know that.' Jackson said. A laugh across the table distracted Jackson's attention. Scott's mom had her hand over her heart and her eyes glued to Chris.

'Hey Jackson what's the plans for the next few weeks?' Derek asked as Scott and Lydia finally pulled apart.

'Well promo's over so I've got a few weeks to myself. Then I have to find a coach to get me ready for my competitions next year…know any good ones.' Jackson said.

'I've got a few names in mind.' Derek grinned.

'Good. I'll need a place to stay until I get a house sorted.' Jackson said. 'I'm staying in New York.' He had to find a job too, but that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

'Oh we were house hunting while you were away.' Allison said.

'Who was?' Scott asked.

'All of us.' Lydia said. 'We need something close to the leisure centre and close to your coach…' Scott cut her off with his lips again. Jackson rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to Stiles's leg, running his fingers up the inside of Stiles's thigh.

'No!' Melissa said to Chris's story across the table. Jackson frowned and leaned across to Scott.

'Know the way last night I said you were like a brother to me?' Jackson said.

'Yes.' Scott said slowly.

'Well it looks like we'll be real brothers soon.' Jackson said.

'Why?' Scott asked. Jackson nodded towards Chris and Melissa who were in a world of their own. Scott looked for a long moment before turning to Jackson. 'I don't get it.'

Jackson laughed and dropped his head onto the table. 'What?' He heard Scott ask as almost everyone snickered. Scott was laughing too. Lydia whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened, watching Chris and Melissa talk. 'Oh!' He cried.

'Yes. Oh.' Derek grunted. Jackson noticed the servers coming with the food; he sat up, nudged Stiles and grinned.

XXX

Chris was first to lead Melissa to the dance floor later on when the lights had dimmed, closely followed by Lydia and Scott. Danny was sipping a beer and Allison was perched on Derek's lap. Stiles was leaning against Jackson watching the dancing. He had discarded his tux jacket and opened his bowtie and the top few buttons of his white shirt. Jackson couldn't wait to watch him strip later, to be alone with him.

Behind him Derek and Allison moved and headed towards the dance floor while Scott and Lydia came back. Lydia shoved Scott into her old seat and sat on his lap, immediately leaning over to talk to Danny.

'I'm not watching this car crash. Let's dance.' Stiles said getting up and taking Jackson by the hand. Jackson trailed behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him as soon as they touched the floor. They danced slowly, moving to the slow beat of the music. Jackson was in a trance like state when Stiles slapped his back and turned him to see his dad making out with Scott's mom.

Jackson decided that enough was enough. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the spare key card for his room. He ran his thumb over the room number then handed it to Stiles. 'Give me twenty minutes then follow me up.' Jackson whispered into Stiles's ear. Stiles flushed but followed Jackson to the table where he sat and watched Jackson leave. Jackson stopped at the door, looking back. Stiles was watching him, licking his lips. Turning Jackson rushed up stairs. This was going to be the longest twenty minutes of his life.


	30. Chapter 30

Last chapter :( . Must say I'm sad this is over. I've got a few requests for the Danny/Lydia/Scott threesome, so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy!

XXX

Stiles's hands shook as the key card clicked on the way out of the lock. He pushed the handle down and pressed his shoulder against the hard wood. The room was dim, low music was playing. The balcony doors were open, letting the summer air into the room. Stiles stepped into the room fully, letting the door close softly behind him.

His eyes roamed the room and he almost bust out into a fit of giggles when he spied his boyfriend. Jackson was lounging in an armchair in the corner wearing only the bowtie; open around his neck, and covering himself with a bottle of champagne. There was a slight tint of red to his cheeks. His lips were wet and red from where he'd been chewing nervously on them.

'You are such a poser.' Stiles said shrugging his jacket off and tossing it onto the desk chair. He kicked his shoes off and padded closer, his feet sinking into the expensive carpet. 'And I'm just a common kind of guy.'

'That's why we work so well. That's why I love you, we're not so different, you and I.' Jackson said. 'Would you like a drink?' He asked, cocking his head at the bottle between his legs.

'Won't it be warm?' Stiles eyed the bottle. Jackson shrugged.

'It's making me cold actually.' He laughed. Stiles laughed too, falling to his knees and taking the bottle from Jackson. He didn't bother with the glasses, just took a long drink from the bottle. The bubbles tickled his nose but slid easily down his throat.

'I thought you would have been wearing your medals.' Stiles admitted as he handed the bottle to Jackson and loosened his own tie. Jackson took a quick drink before leaning forward and helping Stiles with the knot. Stiles expected kindness and nimble fingers but instead he got dragged closer and assaulted by Jackson's lips. He decided he needed to counter assault and nipped at the sexy lips caressing his own.

Jackson's hands eventually seemed to undo the knot and the tie fluttered somewhere behind Stiles. His shirt was next and suddenly he was in Jackson's lap. He loved the attention Jackson paid to his left nipple. He'd changed his usual hoop for a tiny silver bar. Jackson twisted his neck as he bit and tugged on it, having Stiles writing in his lap. Jackson pulled away and Stiles was on him, kissing and licking into his mouth, dominating the kiss.

They both worked his belt open, kicked pants and boxers to the floor. He didn't know how Jackson managed it but somehow he ducked enough to get the tip of Stiles's dick in his mouth, licking and sucking. His hands were holding Stiles where he wanted, fingers glancing over his hole. 'We should move this to the bed.' Stiles said trying to back away from Jackson but he was held close. 'Jackson, we should…you're going to hurt yourself…' Stiles reached for the bowtie and gripped the ends, tugging Jackson's chin in the air. Jackson whined but immediately caught Stiles's lips in a kiss. Stiles stood and backed towards the bed, Jackson following him like a starving lamb.

'Stiles.' He begged, putting both hands on Stiles's chest and pushing him onto the bed. Stiles bounced on the mattress, laughing. Jackson landed on top of him and hiked Stiles's left leg over his shoulder, his fingers twisting around Stiles's entrance. His other hand grabbed the lube and with minimal swearing he coated his fingers, bringing them to Stiles's hole and slipping one inside. Stiles hissed and arched his body; he loved the feeling of Jackson's fingers inside him. Biting at his lips he tried to quiet his moaning for a moment longer, just relaxing into the feeling of Jackson opening him up.

Stiles cried out when Jackson added a second finger and twisted just right. He puffed out a happy breath and reached for Jackson, biting his lips and kissing him deep. Jackson made a happy noise in his throat finally adding a third finger. Stiles egged him on, whispering dirty words about how good he was going to feel, how tight he was, how he needed to be fucked.

And then Jackson was there, guiding himself inside of Stiles in one long slow thrust. He panted, his arm coming to rest under Stiles's neck as Stiles hiked a leg around Jackson while the other one was on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson's fucked Stiles with vigour, his hips slamming against Stiles as he bit and licked along Stiles's collarbone and shoulder. He kept one hand on the back of Stiles's head, moving it when he needed access to a part of Stiles.

'Jackson fuck!' Stiles begged, reaching for his own leaking cock. Jackson batted his hand away, but he didn't touch it either. Stiles was going crazy with need, Jackson was fucking him right, but not enough, the angle was damn good, but not perfect, the stretch was hot, but not burning. He was pounding him, but he was holding back. Stiles ran his hands down Jackson's back, willing him to relax. He gripped Jackson's ass and squeezed.

Jackson paused and pulled out. Stiles expected to be flipped onto his belly, not have Jackson rearranging his legs and climbing into his lap. He lined Stiles cock up with his entrance and cut off Stiles protests with a kiss. His hole was already slick with lube as he sank slowly onto Stiles's cock.

The sight of Jackson lowering himself onto Stiles, his beautiful body flushed with sex, his heavy eyes hot and heavy, almost had Stiles coming early. He gasped as Jackson arched his back and rotated his hips, before falling forward, his hands pressing down on Stiles's shoulders, keeping him where Jackson wanted him. Stiles reached up to rest his thumbs on the jut of Jackson's hip bones as Jackson rolled his hips, grinding down on Stiles before pulling up again.

Stiles watched with wide eyes and wet lips as Jackson reached for his cock and jerked himself in time with his slow riding. 'Fucking fuck!' Stiles hissed as Jackson clenched around him. Jackson moaned and let his body fall forward, still riding Stiles and Stiles managed to get his feet flat onto the bed, pushing his hips into Jackson. Jackson's lips met his in a whine as he came between them, his body twitching around Stiles. Stiles licked into Jackson's mouth as he came, breathless and panting and still wanting to feel his tongue touching Jackson's.

They collapsed side by side and Stiles reached out to tug Jackson close, cuddling into his side. Jackson rested his head on Stiles's shoulder. For once Stiles was quiet, he didn't need to say anything, so he just laid quiet and cosy, basking in the afterglow with his boyfriend.

XXX

'Now kids, today I want to have a real swimming lesson, no more messing about.' Stiles said his toes in the water at the edge of the pool.

'Stiles!' A little girl whined. 'You're no fun when you make us be good.' She pouted, pig tails hanging limp from her head.

'Hey I heard this is the best place to learn to swim. I think I could do with some lessons!' A voice said. Stiles grinned as Jackson and Scott padded towards the pool. The kids screamed, recognising their Olympic heroes. Both men slid into the water and were soon accosted by kids crowding around them.

'This is my Uncle Jackson.' Stiles heard Lilly tell a few of the others as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Wow.' One little boy said. Stiles grinned, his eyes glancing to where the moms waited. Allison and Lydia were lounging at the side of the pool with a few of their friends and Danny of all people. Stiles was amused to see him arrive with the rest of the mothers, and earn himself a place in the middle of them. Stiles figured by now Danny could charm anyone. Derek was standing at the side of the pool, pretending to glare at the sight of the kids crowding his charges but Stiles knew how proud his best friend was of their achievements. Sliding into the water Stiles let the kids harass they boys and made his way over to where the girls were chatting lowly.

'Ugh, I've got heartburn again.' Allison said reaching out to make the ridiculous yellow ring Harvey was sitting in move a little. Harvey giggled. Stiles decided to save him and play for a while.

'Really.' Lydia said softly. 'Last time you complained of heartburn you were pregnant.'

'Don't be silly there's no…way…Derek!' She snapped getting out of the water and stalking towards her husband. A laugh from the galley drew Stiles's attention. Melissa and Chris were cuddling like a couple of school kids as they watched the antics in the pool.

Eventually the mothers dragged their kids away from the 'lesson'. Jackson and Scott made their way towards where Stiles was pushing Harvey through the water. Derek was trying to look innocent as Allison complained at him, but she was smiling herself. 'Looks like another little Hale on the way eh buddy.' Stiles said. Harvey splashed him in response. Lilly swam towards him and he cheered at her efforts. Jackson followed her while Scott made his way towards Lydia and Danny.

Stiles watched him bite his lip and look uncertainly at them. 'He thinks he may have…let's just say he can't remember much but there was a bit of a Scott sandwich this morning.' Jackson said filling in the gaps, mindful of Lilly's bat ears. They both knew it wouldn't be long before Derek was hearing all about a Scott sandwich.

'Is this ok? Have you found what you wanted?' Stiles asked. Jackson looked around him for a long moment then grinned at Stiles.

'You know I think this is better than my gold.'


End file.
